


Mother's Game

by PokerFace84



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokerFace84/pseuds/PokerFace84
Summary: Starts at the end of episode 2x10.Now that Charlotte knows Chloe is special she wants to use her to get her powers back. And she believes she can do that by manipulating Lucifer and Chloe towards each other.
Based on the 2x11 promo. Possible but improbable spoilers for the next episodes. Also possible fluff, fighting and supernatural stuff.





	1. Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I join this bit to the tons of other fics swiftly filling this website. Because waiting for the next episode is just torture I simply need to write my own...  
> No Christmas involved :) Also the story is going to be sober (at least that's the plan) - meaning no crazy heights :)
> 
> Apologies: I sincerely apologize to the English language for abusing its grammar.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Lucifer TV show or any of the characters introduced by the show. The same apply to original comic books. I make no money by writing this. I do it just for my own amusement and hopefully for the amusement of readers.

Here they were. Sitting in his penthouse, drinking wine, making silly jokes just to have an excuse for the constant need to giggle. Lucifer couldn't believe it. Chloe had chosen him over her own father. Albeit dead. She had chosen to tell the truth in the courtroom and thus killing the last chance to send the murderer of her father to jail. Yet all she had had to do was to say that Lucifer was a liar. Or delusional. Just to confirm one of the options Charlotte had served her on a golden plate. But she hadn't. And Lucifer felt like he had to apologize for it. For the justice Chloe had decided to give him and not to her father. And maybe to find out if she felt any remorse...

He stopped laughing for a moment and leaned forward. “Detective... what you said today in the courtroom...”

“...was the truth,” Chloe finished without any hesitation, laying her own hand over his reassuring him she meant it.

Lucifer felt like a bolt of lightning went through his body with her touch. He glimpsed at their joined hands – it felt so natural, so right – and then he looked back at Chloe. She smiled at him. It was a small smile, barely there, but it was real. And for him only. He couldn't help it but smile back and caress her fingers with his thumb. Oh, this felt too good. And he was suddenly afraid, again, because good things didn't happen to him. Because he could lose so much when she found out the truth about him. He felt like jumping out of his skin and running for the door, not stopping until he reached Patagonia. But Chloe's eyes kept him rooted to the spot, the trust in them making him fight his fears and pushing them back in a closet in the furthest corner of his mind.

He could do that, just enjoy the moment. No chickening out this time. Not after he had processed so painfully what Linda had said yesterday and (almost) come to terms with the truth. So when the detective started to lean closer, he followed her lead and did the same. He knew she would taste of wine and smile and something very unique. He could already smell it in the air. He could taste it on his tongue although they were still about a half foot apart. Just a little closer and...

“Ding.”

They both turned to the elevator and blinked. A slim, tall brunette in a stewardess uniform stepped in, pulling a suitcase behind her. “Oh, I interrupted something, didn't I?” she asked politely and when she got to a spot of light, they saw her make up was smudged indicating she had been crying. There was also a bruise on her left cheek.

Lucifer saw Chloe give him a glimpse, silently asking if he knew the woman... Well, no need to pretend otherwise: “Candy!”

“I... will come another time,” the woman stammered and started to turn.

Lucifer stood up, torn between helping his old friend who was obviously in a need of help and getting back to the best moment of his life. But the moment had passed, Lucifer discovered when he looked back at Chloe. “Wait,” he said.

Candy stopped and turned back to them.

“Detective, this is Cassandra Ried, Cassandra, this is Chloe Decker,” he introduced them swiftly.

Cassandra offered her hand. “You can call me Candy.”

Chloe shook the woman's hand and nodded, looking at Lucifer with expectation. It was obvious to him that the detective thought Candy was one of his lovers. Well, she wasn't wrong. Except Candy was special. In a way. Not that special as the detective, but still special. God, it was good he wasn't talking right now. Although he probably should say something given the way the women were staring at him.

“Candy used to sing here. Before she became a stewardess.”

Chloe nodded, looking a little insecure.

“Now she travels the world,” Lucifer continued, “and when she is in L.A. she stays here. Sometimes.”

Chloe nodded again and Lucifer felt what she was thinking. Because staying with Lucifer overnight meant to have sex. For all women. Well, Chloe excepted.

Candy must have sensed the weird atmosphere. “I can go to hotel, I don't want to ruin your evening,” she offered.

“No,” Chloe answered quickly with a slightly higher pitched voice. “I have to go back to Trixie anyway.”

“But detective,” Lucifer tried to stop her but the truth be told he didn't have a clue what to say.

“It's OK, Lucifer. Just... help your friend,” she told him, avoiding looking him straight in the eyes and getting to the elevator.

That wasn't good, Lucifer mused. Now Chloe probably thought he would sleep with Candy and then she would be angry with him and then she wouldn't probably wanted to continue their... whatever it was.

He moved quickly to block the door of the elevator with his hands. “Detective. I'm not going have sex with her. Promise,” he whispered.

Now Chloe looked him in the eye and smiled despite an obvious effort not to. “OK. Can't say the same though.”

“What?!” Lucifer frowned.

“I'm going to sleep with Trixie,” she whispered conspiratorially and made Lucifer snort.

“Enjoy your night then,” he said and if it weren't for the necessity of his hands to hold the damn door he would have come in and kissed her. But Chloe obviously wasn't thinking the same thing, or maybe she was but didn't act on it. She put her fingers on his chest briefly and said “see you tomorrow,” giving Lucifer a signal to let go of the door. And of her.

And he did. He stepped back, staring at Chloe until the door closed.

“That was intense,” he heard behind his back a few seconds later. He turned back and smiled.

“Nonsense.”

“Who is she?”

“Have you gotten yourself a new man? Named Alzheimer, perhaps? I introduced you, remember? She's Chloe Decker.”

“Yes, I remember,” Candy breathed while rolling her eyes. She sat on the couch, grabbed one of the glasses with wine and drank hungrily. She laid her hand with the empty glass on her thigh and blinked at Lucifer. “I mean what is she to you?”

Lucifer took a deep breath to have more time to think. But it didn't help. “She's a... I don't bloody know.”

Candy smiled sadly. “Ooooh, that's bad. Really bad. Because I know exactly what you mean.”

Lucifer indicated her bruised face. “Is that what's happened?”

“I have got a new man. But his name's not Alzheimer. His name is Paul Nemec and he's a pilot.”

Lucifer nodded. “And what does this not-German do in his free time? Boxing?”

“Can I get some more?” Candy asked and extended her hand with the empty glass. Lucifer filled it and watched Candy to swig almost all of it.

“Yes,” she breathed, a string of the red wine flowing down her chin. “He has an inclination to get violent from time to time.”

“Do you want me to do you a favor?” Lucifer asked imagining what he would do to the wretched coward.

Candy laughed. “It's tempting but no. I've ended it. Tonight. I only need a place to crush. Just for two nights. I'm off to Paris then.”

“Alright. But if you change your mind just let me know.”

“Am I to finally discover what the guest room look like?” Candy asked with a smirk on her face. Then a thought occurred to her and she turned her head around. “Is there even a guest room?”

Lucifer smiled. “Yes, actually, there is. The architect designed one. Or two. Even though I didn't ask. Never been there myself, though.”

Candy laughed and got to her feet, swaying slightly. “Oh, too much wine.” She extended her hand to grab Lucifer for support. He took her luggage and helped her to one of the guest rooms. It was clean and filled with all the necessary furniture. He left Candy there to rest and went back to finish the bottle of the wine.

Alone.

\-----

It wasn't very often Maze got a message from the bitch that called herself the Goddess of all creation. She certainly wasn't HER Goddess, the manipulative egoist. But when she asked Maze to meet her at a bar, first thing in the morning, no less, she agreed despite the desire to send her a picture of her middle finger. Or her bared ass. Because when a Goddess asked a demon out, she must be truly desperate.

“Double martini,” Maze ordered just before she sat on a bar stool. “She pays,” she added and pointed at the beautiful tall blond sitting next to her and hiding a divine being in her body.

“Mazikeen,” Charlotte drawled with barely contained disgust. Well, Maze didn't complain, she felt exactly the same...

“Your plan didn't work,” Maze said baring her teeth to remind the bitch she had no qualms tearing her to pieces like a lame animal she was. “And I strongly suggest you don't try anything like that again. Or I will cut your limbs off. Slowly. My roommate is mine to play with.”

Charlotte scoffed. “Please, spare the threats for someone who cares. And you don't have to worry. Chloe is perfectly safe from me.”

Maze laughed. What a joke! “And I am the first president on Mars.”

“I mean it. You know that all I want is to go home. To get my children AND my husband back. So it wouldn't be very wise to anger him.”

Now the bitch didn't make any sense. “Huh. Sorry, it must be my small demon brain, but how exactly is your fucking ex connected to Chloe?”

“Closely. God made Chloe. She's a miracle.”

Maze watched Charlotte shudder slightly. Oh, she was convincing... “You must think me a complete idiot if you think I would buy this.”

“Why would I make this up?”

Why indeed... “Maybe to convince me Chloe is safe from you to let my guard down so you could kill her?”

“Good point,” Charlotte admitted. “But no. It's the truth. Amenadiel told me. Ask him if you want.”

“Yeah, funny... I didn't know he was on speaking terms with his daddy again.”

“He's not. But 35 years ago God asked him to bless a childless couple. And just yesterday he met the mother again.”

No, no, no. Maze still wasn't about to believe her. “Even if it was true why are you telling me this?”

Charlotte leaned closer which made Maze want to smash her face with her fist. “Because I need your help.”

Maze barked with laughter. Another joke... and a good one. “You must be really drunk if you think just for a second that I would help you.”

“Hear me out,” Charlotte said with the most pleading voice she had mustered. There was still more command in it than pleading.

“Fine, make me laugh again.” Maze agreed because any information she could get might get handy.

“Chloe is a miracle. Blessed by an angel, made by God himself. It means she can have powers. And we don't know what kind of powers. Knowing my husband and his animosity towards Lucifer I wouldn't be surprised if he put Chloe in his path to take control over him. Or worse, to destroy him.”

“Chloe would NEVER harm Lucifer.” Of that Maze was pretty sure.

“Maybe not intently. But we don't know what strings my husband is pulling here. You know he loves to control everything. Everyone.”

Once again the bitch didn't make any sense. “So you're saying Chloe is a danger to Lucifer.”

“Might be.”

“But you're not going to destroy her.”

Charlotte scoffed. “You think God would let me? Destroy his precious miracle? Even if I managed to do that somehow he would never forgive me. No, I'm not going to hurt her.”

“Fine, at least we have something to agree upon,” Maze spat. She wondered how much of that was the old cow making up. Probably all... “Can we now get back to the reason I'm here?”

Charlotte smiled sweetly. At least she tried. But Maze didn't buy it. “Yes. I need you to help me to look after Lucifer. To make sure he won't fall for her.”

_Too late for that_ , Maze thought. “Why? Because she might be a danger to him or because you are afraid he might care for her more than he cares for you?”

Now Charlotte frowned. “I'm his mother. I will always be first-”

Maze burst with laughter so strong she almost fell from her stool.

“Are you done?” Charlotte spat, irritated. When Maze's laugh turned into a hiccup, she continued: “I'm simply afraid of the impact their relationship might have on my son. And I know he would never listen to me. So I simply ask you to help me to keep Chloe away from Lucifer until we find out her true purpose.”

“And I would help you, because...?”

“Because you care about Lucifer. As do I. I'm not asking you to help me, I'm asking you to help him.”

“Sure.” Maze drank the rest of her drink and shrugged her shoulders. “Thanks for the update. I think I'll pass.” Oh, the look on the bitch's face was priceless. Maze hopped down from the stool and left. She should have taken a picture of that face... yes, she should have. How could that swine think Maze would do anything she asked? Except... maybe she didn't. She must have known Maze wouldn't do that... What if she had played all that so Maze would do the exact opposite of what she had asked of her? Or did she anticipate that Maze would realize that? In that case Charlotte counted on Maze to realize she was being played and not to do the opposite of what she had asked of her... in other words to do exactly what she had asked her to do. In which case Maze should do the opposite. OK, this was becoming ridiculously complicated.

But from another point of view this was all pretty simple. Chloe was her friend. Lucifer was her friend. And they were safe together. No, she wouldn't interfere at all. Unless there was a danger to any of them. She would only keep an eye on Charlotte just to be sure. Yeah, the bitch hadn't thought of that, had she?

\-----

Charlotte smiled. The stupid demon was so easily led it was almost boring to play with her. Almost...

She paid for the drinks and left for her another, more difficult target.

She loved the way Lucifer had built his apartment. There was a style in it. One that suited him very well. He might not be aware of it but it mirrored his personality quite well. Wide, open, with lots of light coming in but still with several dark corners one could hide in if need be.

She found her son still in his night gown with his back to her, pouring himself a drink. What was this obsession of his with alcohol, anyway? It wasn't like he could get himself drunk...

Charlotte checked herself and put on her 'it's urgent' face, striding to Lucifer, ready to fight the battle... “There is something important we need to discuss.”

“What have you done this time?” he asked with irritation, turning to her.

“I haven't done anything,” Charlotte snapped before she checked herself. But it did hurt to know how low Lucifer thought of her. “Can't I simply visit my son just because I want to?”

“Cut the crap mom, I'm in no mood for your games today.”

“Fine. But you should probably sit before I tell you this.”

She watched him to grit his teeth and thrust his chin forward a bit as he glared at her down his long nose. Not a good sign.

“Just spit it out!” Lucifer yelled.

“Fine. No need to get angry. Amenadiel met Chloe's mother yesterday.” She watched as confusion appeared on her son's face. “And he remembered he met her before.”

“So?”

“It wasn't a random meeting. God sent him to meet the mother and bless her because apparently she was unable to have a child on her own.” Charlotte watched as the information slowly sank in. The confusion on Lucifer's face deepened just for a few seconds and then it was replaced by something far more stronger.

“You're lying!” he spat, his eyes turning red... exactly the reaction Charlotte was anticipating.

“I am not,” she said quietly, almost whispered, yet it felt like a thunder following a lightning in a short space of time. “I would never lie to you about something like this. Ask Amenadiel if you don't believe me. She is a miracle, Lucifer. Now, I don't know why your father put her in your path, but-”

“Put her in my path?” Lucifer repeated with a shaking voice.

“You don't think it's a coincidence, do you?” Charlotte scoffed. It seemed Lucifer wasn't thinking straight right now. But he was probably never thinking straight when it came to Chloe... Charlotte watched him grab an edge of a table, his knuckles turning white.

“But why...?” Lucifer stammered. “Why would he do that?”

Charlotte hated the pleading in his eyes. It was so unbecoming on her son. On her strong, beautiful light bringer. “I don't know. But she affects you. Strongly. There's no need to deny it, son.”

Lucifer was now breathing hard, his color rising. “He sent her here to control me.”

Charlotte knew Lucifer would come to this conclusion. “No! He wouldn't have come to such a length just to control you. Trust me, there are easier ways to do that.”

Lucifer shot her a dirty look but Charlotte wasn't swayed by it.

“Don't you see, son? Your father gave her to you. Not to humans or someone else but you. Maybe she is supposed to be your guide or a friend or... something more...” She let the idea sink. And it did, eliciting a snort from her son.

“Yesterday you said Chloe and I weren't meant to be. Now you're saying we are?” Lucifer yelled, clearly irritated.

“Well, that was before... when I thought she was just a plain silly human. And before she proved she cared for you.”

“What are you trying to accomplish here?”

Ah, he didn't believe her, did he? In that case she just needed to be more persuasive. She risked a step closer and put her palm on Lucifer's cheek. “If you're to stay on Earth,” she took a deep breath to indicate how hard that thought was for her, “then I want you to have someone to love you as I do. Even if that someone is a gift from your father.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes in suspicion but there was a bit of doubt in them too. _Good_ , Charlotte congratulated herself.

“So you finally accepted that I'm not going back to Heaven?” Lucifer asked, his eyes still doubtful.

“Yes. What I've always wanted for you is to be happy. I thought that it could be done only when you're with your family. But I was wrong. I finally see that this place is what makes you happy. That the detective makes you happy. So I just wanted you to know that Chloe is perfectly safe from me.”

There was a silence in which Charlotte sensed Lucifer's unease and doubt. He probably doubted everything right now. Her, his father, Chloe... But it would all settle down, she was sure. Once Lucifer accepted the thought God wanted him to be with Chloe. Because Lucifer was still trying to please his father... Charlotte knew that even though Lucifer didn't. She only had to make sure it would settle down the way she needed it to. With Chloe restoring Lucifer's powers. And then Lucifer restoring hers and Amenadiel's powers.

The silence was interrupted by a beep of Lucifer's phone.

“Is it her?”

“It seems we have a case,” Lucifer replied and glimpsed at Charlotte trying hard to act calmly, Charlotte saw. “You can go now, mother, we'll discuss this later.”

Charlotte nodded slightly and headed to the elevator. She smiled on her way down. Now the last player...


	2. Involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new case while Lucifer is at a loss about what to do with Chloe.

Chloe was in a strange mood. She felt like she had an itch she needed to scratch so badly but at the same time she kind of liked it. The itch. And it wasn't a sexual one. Well, maybe a little.

She smiled to herself as she walked down the stairs to her desk. Given the disaster with the trial yesterday hadn't been such a bad day after all. Considering the ending.

Or maybe it was. Because although the evening with Lucifer had been great it hadn't exactly ended the way she wished.

But it still had been so much better than the evening the day before yesterday. This time Lucifer hadn't had the opportunity not to come given the fact their meeting was in his penthouse. And hey, this day had and evening too... and maybe there would be another date...

A date – ooh, now she said the word. In her mind only, but... it still made the itch to itch so good. Itch to itch... Chloe giggled a little before she checked herself. She was in the police station, she should behave like a cop, not like an infatuated virgin.

She sat at her desk, arranged the pencils and her block to their rightful place and logged on her computer.

“Hi, Chloe.”

“Dan! Hi. What's up?” He looked a little bit worried. Had he done something bad? Again? Not that in was her business anymore...

“We have a murder.”

Job. Great! Maybe now she could think about something else than Lucifer. Or maybe not since he would be there with her. She watched Dan's face turn into a funny grimace and she realized she was smiling. Take a grip on yourself, Decker! She berated herself and the smile off her face.

“Great, let's get to it.”

Dan shook his head. “You're not on this one.”

“What?” Why was he telling her about it then.

“I thought you should know. The body of Perry Smith was found this morning in a dumpster. At least we think it's Perry Smith. We're waiting for a dentist to confirm his identity. He was burned beyond recognition.”

“Alive!” Ella yelled as she passed by clearly returning from the field.

“What?” Chloe breathed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

“God works in mysterious ways,” Ella added. “The old man got what he deserved.”

Chloe burst into laughter while Dan flinched. She managed to take control over herself in a second, turning the laugh into a cough. Oh, God! The bastard that had murdered her daddy was dead?! Oh, that felt good...

Wait... was it Lucifer? No, he wouldn't do something like that... or would he? Maybe he would – if he felt like it was his fault. Like if his relationship with Charlotte Richards influenced the trial...

Oh God... had he done that? He certainly had the connections and no shortage of money to pull something like that.

“Who's working on it?” Chloe asked hoping she wouldn't have to interfere – like help the evidence to disappear. Wait – disappearing evidence? No, she didn't do such things. It was _wrong_. Well except when it came to Trixie. And now Lucifer was an exception too, it seemed... Chloe gulped (not good, not good) and almost missed Dan's answer.

“Simons. From the first look it seems the Russians did it. Probably a revenge for killing Boris.”

“Good,” Chloe answered before she realized what she had said. “I mean... Simons is good. He will find out who did this. Even people like Perry Smith deserve to have their killer found.”

“Yeah... well if it really were the Russians, the chances to find the killer are slimmer than my chance to get promoted.”

“Good point.” Oh – not the right thing to say aloud... “I didn't-”

“That's OK, Chloe, really.”

Mercifully she was saved by a call. A body was found in Summer hotel.

“I have to go,” she told Dan, grabbed her things and hurried out. She had a strange feeling, like an apprehension, something she hadn't felt in a long time when going to a crime scene. Why was she feeling that? Oh yes, because Lucifer would be there. And she wouldn't be able to ask him if he had killed Perry Smith, because if he had done that she would have to arrest him. Unless she made an exception.

Oh God...

\-----

Amenadiel was sitting in Charlotte's office, waiting for her to return from an appointment. At least that was what her assistant had said. The girl knew him and knew as well he was always welcome here. It wasn't very hard to convince her to let him in the office.

He had come here to confront Charlotte about what she had said yesterday. How exactly did she mean to use Chloe? He had been in such a shock from his discovery yesterday, he simply hadn't thought to ask. He hoped mother wasn't planning to do something to hurt Chloe because he couldn't let her do that. The detective was a good person and she didn't deserve to be harmed. He would turn against his mother if need be. Although he had no idea how he would beat her now that she had some of her powers back. Maybe he could ask father for help...

Amenadiel gritted his teeth, his insides churning with the notion. No, he would never, ever ask his father for anything again. Not after he had used him as a tool, manipulated him to create Chloe so he could in turn manipulate and control Lucifer. Because this was what it was about, wasn't it? About Lucifer. As always... and he was angry with him for that.

Amenadiel realized he had no real reason to be angry with Lucifer, it wasn't his fault after all. Only father was to blame here. But still he WAS angry with Lucifer. For him to capture all his father's and mother's attention once again. Just like when they had been kids. From the moment Lucifer had been born, he had become their parents' brightest star, casting all the other siblings into his shadow. And why? Just because he had the fortune to be born with extraordinary powers, quick mind and pretty face? Amenaidel was no expert on delivering justice but he knew injustice when he saw one. And no-one else seemed to see that. Only him.

Was it why they all thought him some kind of an enemy? Let's face it – mother didn't trust him, not really, probably thinking he would betray her; Lucifer didn't trust him either thinking he was in league with mom (more or less true) and against father (more or less untrue); and Maze... well Maze probably hated him because she hated his mother and he was on her side. Interesting that she didn't hate Lucifer... he was the one who was supposed to send mother to Hell after all.

Finally the door opened and Charlotte came in. She had a gleeful smile on her face, making Amenadiel suspicious.

“Son!” she exclaimed. Ah... she hadn't been expecting him, had she? “What a nice surprise...”

“We need to talk.”

She looked at him reassuringly. “Of course. What's on your mind?”

“Chloe Decker. What are your plans for her?”

“As I told you yesterday she is the key to get our powers ba-”

“Yes, mother, but HOW?”

Charlotte flinched. Amenadiel knew how she hated to be interrupted. But he couldn't let her talk her way out of this.

“It's simple. Chloe was made by God. It means she has a power to restore our powers.”

Oh, yeah? Amenadiel hadn't noticed THAT. His thoughts must have shown on his face because Charlotte added: “It's not probably a conscious power. It's more like an instinct fed by deep emotions. Like love.”

Where was she going with this?

“That's why I need Chloe and Lucifer to fall for each other. The more she loves him the greatest her power.”

That didn't sound right... “Manipulating Lucifer and Chloe towards each other for our own gain?” That was his dad's thing wasn't it? Manipulating... “Then we're no better than father.” That made Charlotte pause. She sat down in a chair across from him and thought for a moment.

“They're already half in love with each other, anyway.”

“Maybe.”

“There's no 'maybe' about that. You didn't see them in the courtroom yesterday. They were like... ugh...” Charlotte literally shuddered. “What does he see in her?! In a human? I get the sex part – it's fun. Not that they have done it. But this... this... infatuation?”

“Chloe changed him. Somehow.”

Charlotte looked at Amenadiel with concern. “What do you mean?”

“He is...” What exactly was Lucifer these days? Less selfish? Less annoying? Less like the Devil should be? “I don't know. Better? I can't put my finger on it.”

“Well, then she is good for him.”

“I suppose.”

“So there's no harm to push them a little.”

Oh, yes, there was. “I don't want to play games like father does.”

“We will simply hasten the tedious process of getting the love birds together.”

“Why just not let them to get there at their own pace?”

Charlotte scoffed. “Oh, please. Did you see them? They are tiptoeing about each other like some pantomime actors. It could take months, years! I don't want to wait that long. Besides this body is slowly decaying, you know? I've seen what happens to human women after the menopause.”

Ewww... Now it was Amenadiel's turn to shudder... Too much information... or a try to distract him? “I don't want you to push them, mother.”

“I will not push them. I will simply offer them another perspective.”

Amenadiel sighed. He couldn't do that. This verbal fighting, it wasn't his forte. Throwing punches? Yes. Throwing arguments? No. Besides mother had a point. Lucifer treated Chloe like a porcelain doll, he wouldn't touch her on his own. Which meant any progress in their relationship was in Chloe's hands. And why would a smart woman like her want a man who claimed to be the Devil? Perspectives were probably what they needed most. “Just don't overdo it, mom.”

Charlotte smiled, not making Amenadiel feel any better.

\-----

Lucifer knew L.A. by heart. The names of all the streets, the addresses of most of the prominent establishments. It wasn't really that hard to learn them. Not for him at least. He had run Hell, after all. And Hell was like a thousand times larger than this city.

Yet it was for the third time he had ended in front of a wrong hotel. No, they hadn't said 'Hilton', they said 'Summer hotel'. He simply couldn't focus.

His mother must have been lying about Chloe. Surely she must have... But Lucifer felt, deep down that she hadn't lied. He had known since the beginning that Chloe was special. She was never affected by his charms, by his ability to draw out the deepest desires. And to top it all she made him mortal. How could he have NOT seen it sooner? Except he had, hadn't he? It occurred to him the very first day they had met when he had asked her – _Did my father send you?_ And then once again when he had discovered it was only her who made him vulnerable. But in both cases she had acted like she had no clue what he had been talking about. And here came the biggest question – _Did Chloe know what she was, or did she_ _not_ _?_

All the other questions like 'why had father made her' or 'could she hurt him' simply paled in comparison with the question above.

He gripped the wheel and took a deep breath. He had no idea how to approach Chloe about this. Asking was pointless. If she didn't know she would say something like 'here comes the luciferness again' and if she did know then she would say exactly the same thing to cover up her true nature. Which meant he needed a plan to find out the truth about Chloe without her noticing. OK, that would be tricky...

And after he found out whether Chloe knew, he would focus on her purpose here. As much as he wanted to believe his mother's explanation, he simply couldn't. He just couldn't imagine himself as a Cinderella in an Armani suit and Chloe as a prince falling for his lovely, untrue appearance. No, this was reality and let's face it – he was his father's greatest failure. One that must be corrected or simply wiped out. So if father wasn't finished with him yet, it meant... nothing good.

He finally managed to get to the right hotel. He parked his car and got the fourth floor.

And there she was, behind the yellow-black tape, talking to Ella. She turned then, almost like she had felt him coming, looked him in the eyes... and smiled gently. And Lucifer felt again like he was drowning in those huge eyes of the color of the ocean. He couldn't help it and simply must have smiled back at her. But he suspected his smile was more sad than anything else because her expression changed to a slight frown.

“What's wrong?” she asked instead of greeting.

“Why, detective? Should there be something wrong?”

“Well, you're late...” she said, another question hidden behind those words. Yes, Lucifer knew the question – _Was it Candy who had kept you?_

“I was delayed by urgent business.”

Chloe nodded once while the air around her seemed to change to the temperature of ice. “And what was that? Another stewardess in distress?”

Lucifer watched her flinch. She obviously hadn't meant to say that. But it pleased him enormously, this silly demonstration of jealousy. Unless it was all an act to make him think she was here to be his... something close.

Ella somehow managed to get between them without moving from her spot. It was probably something in her voice that made this slight person seem so big. “Is that some kind of a code?”

“No, I believe the detective meant it quite literally.”

“That's weird,” Ella replied. This person was disturbingly strange. And given the fact Lucifer had met a LOT of people, it meant something. Where they supposed to understand what she meant right now? “You know,” Ella continued without noticing Lucifer's predicament, “with the dead pilot over there.”

“Pilot?” Now, what a coincidence...

“Hm,” Chloe confirmed and looked in her notes. “Paul Nemec. Apparently he checked in yesterday at 4 p. m. He had a woman with him in a stewardess's dress.”

Oh, hell... this wasn't good... Had Candy simply forgotten to mention that the ending of her relationship with the pilot was very permanent? Had SHE killed him?

“Detective!” a man in a suit with a 'manager' tag yelled. “I have the record from yesterday ready for you.”

“Good,” Chloe answered and started to follow the man. Lucifer did likewise. There really wasn't anything else for him to do right now, was there? If Candy had killed her boyfriend then she would have to explain that. It had probably been a self defense. She had a bruise as big as a fist on her cheek, for God's sake!

“Detective,” Lucifer tried to bring up the subject. “About Candy...”

“Not now, Lucifer, we have work to do.” She frowned at him and Lucifer didn't know if it was because she didn't like mixing work with personal issues or because it sounded like he had something personal to say about Candy that Chloe wouldn't like. “But it's work related... I-”

But before he managed to finish the sentence they entered a small security room, where a man in a uniform was sitting at a table with multiple screens on the wall and on one of them was currently a paused record of the dead pilot walking with Candy on his arm.

“That's her.” The manager pointed at the screen. “The receptionist said the woman had left yesterday about 9.45 p. m. Unfortunately we don't know her name. And we don't know where she is now.”

“That's OK,” Chloe breathed. “I know exactly where she is.” She looked at Lucifer like it was him who had committed the murder.

“Detective!”

“Not now!” she took out her cell phone and sent a police patrol to pick up Candy from Lucifer's penthouse. She was looking thunderous when she turned back to him. “I can't believe you didn't tell me about this!”

“Because I didn't know!” What was she thinking? That he had come here to help cover the tracks? “But if Candy really did this – which is very unlikely – then it must have been a self defense.”

“Why? Because she is your friend?” There was a strange emphasis or the word 'friend'.

“Because I know her, detective. She is not a bad person.”

“Even good persons are capable of murder, Lucifer,” she said in a strange tone, looking at him and searching his eyes for something. For what Lucifer had no idea.

\-----

Chloe felt like someone punched her in the guts. She had almost asked Lucifer if he had had Perry Smith killed. In front of a bunch of policemen. Then she wouldn't be able to make an exception for him if his answer was 'yes'. Not that she wanted to make exceptions for Lucifer right now.

She knew Lucifer never lied but still – there was something strange in his demeanor today. It almost seemed like he was being careful. Which was weird because Lucifer was never careful. What could make him behave like this? Was it about Perry Smith or was it related to Candy?

Chloe realized this Candy woman bothered her. And it wasn't just jealousy. Because yes, she was jealous, she could admit it (at least to herself). But there was something else about this Candy. Something Chloe couldn't grasp yet. But she would figure it out and then she would chase her away from Lucifer.

OK, maybe it was just plain jealousy... but God, she had so wanted to at least kiss him yesterday. But no, that tall brunette in her sexy short dress must have interrupted them. And then she had spent the night with Lucifer while SHE had spent her night with Trixie!

It was so unfair. And she was so ridiculously jealous right now! Even though she probably had no reason for it. She trusted Lucifer not to lie to her... she knew he hadn't spent the night with Candy doing things in a bed (or wherever he did those things). But what if there was something deeper between them? That was a very bothersome question.


	3. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe discovers that the case is a really strange one. And then she discovers something more... about Candy. While Lucifer is having a session with his therapist.

Chloe was pleased to discover that Candy, or Cassandra Ried to be correct, was already at the police station when they got there. She was waiting in the interrogation room. What she wasn't pleased with was Lucifer who had disappeared to make a phone call and hadn't returned yet. It should have probably occurred to her to confiscate his cellphone to prevent him from warning the stewardess about the police coming for her. But it hadn't occurred to her and Chloe thought once again if it was because she trusted Lucifer that much.

Anyway, it was probably better Lucifer wasn't here because she would have to throw him out. He was the suspect's lover – FORMER lover (let's hope) – which was a huge conflict of interests.

“She has a lawyer with her,” Dan told Chloe on her way to the interrogation room, looking grim. Chloe paused.

“Who?”

Seeing Dan hesitate and grimace slightly she had her answer. Chloe sighed and went in.

“Miss Ried, Mrs. Richards?”

The lawyer smiled at her sweetly while the suspect looked like she was going to faint.

“I didn't know miss Ried was your client.”

“She hasn't been. Until few minutes ago. Lucifer called me and asked me to represent his... friend.”

Lucifer had asked? And Charlotte Richards? What was between the two of them? Chloe had to concentrate very hard not to say something unprofessional.

“Lucifer is very protective about those he cares about,” Charlotte added. “As you must surely know.”

Chloe paused in the process of sitting down. That was strange... why was she telling her this? And Candy must have thought something similar since she looked at Charlotte with a frown.

Chloe resumed her sitting down and when she was firmly seated in the chair she opened the file. There wasn't much in it yet. But it would change, especially after Ella did her science magic.

“Before we start,” Charlotte spoke again, “let's make one thing clear. My client isn't under arrest, is she?”

Chloe thought for a while and then shook her head. “No. But she is our main suspect.”

“Who are the secondary ones?” Charlotte asked.

“Excuse me?”

“You said my client is your main suspect. Then who are the other ones?”

Touché... “She is our only suspect right now,” Chloe clarified. “Can I ask you a few questions now?” she spoke to Candy.

“You don't have to answer any of their questions,” Charlotte informed her client. “Isn't it right, detective?”

“Yes, but in that case it would only make you look more suspicious.”

Chloe saw Charlotte smile. “If I didn't know... how did Lucifer put it?... oh yes – how impeccable you are – I would say there was a threat behind those words.”

Chloe gritted her teeth. “No threat. What I'm trying to say is that your statement could help us catch the killer.”

Charlotte smiled again, just barely, only for Chloe to notice. And Chloe couldn't help but think that the woman paid her some kind of a homage. Which was really strange. The last time she had seen Charlotte (was it really only yesterday?), the woman had wanted her to betray Lucifer, clearly hating her for some reason. And she hadn't hesitate to use the future of her former client as a tool to try and manipulate Chloe. So why was Chloe having a strong feeling that Charlotte's attitude towards her had changed somehow? She would certainly prefer the hatred over something else. Because she couldn't name the something else right now.

Chloe cleared her throat and focused on Candy. “Could you tell me where you were yesterday between 8 and 10 p. m.?”

“I... ehh... I was with Paul. We arrived together from Toronto. On the same plane. We checked in the hotel about... ehm... 4 I think. We had an early dinner and then... well, we had sex.” Candy looked at her nails painted red.

“And then?”

Candy played with her fingers, shaking her head slightly. “And THEN he got one of his fit of rage, accusing me I was cheating on him. Which I wasn't. We had a fight. A verbal fight, I mean. Well, until he punched me,” she indicated her very colorful cheek.

“And then what?” Chloe prompted gently.

“Then I said we were over and left.”

Chloe studied the woman in front of her. She had a feeling Candy wasn't lying. The problem was all the evidence were pointing at her. No-one but Candy had come to the room in the time Paul Nemec had been murdered. Not using the door at least. The techs had checked the camera records. And the room was on the fourth floor – no way someone could come in through the window.

“Anything else you can remember?”

Candy thought for a while. “I... no... nothing out of ordinary.”

Hmmm... Chloe wrote it down.

“May I...” Candy stammered and Chloe looked at her carefully. Had she loved the pilot? It almost seemed likely.

“Yes?”

“May I know how he died? I mean... how he was killed?”

“Someone probably hit him on the head with some kind of a blunt weapon, causing internal bleeding. We think it was a vase. But we will know more after the autopsy.”

Chloe watched Candy turn white. She was either far better actress than Chloe's mother had ever been, or she really was innocent. “I remember the vase. It was red, huge, on a shelf with other stuff.”

“Is that all?” Charlotte asked, looking impatient.

“Yes,” Chloe answered. “You're free to go. Just don't leave town. And leave an address where we can find you, please.”

Candy stood up slowly and walked out of the room while Chloe wrote down some more notes. She lifted her eyes and blinked. Why was Charlotte Richards still here? And staring at her? “Is there something else?” she asked.

“Yes, there is. I wanted to apologize for yesterday.”

Chloe let the pencil fall from her hand and leaned back in her chair, staring at the woman with disbelief. “Why? Because you let a murderer walk free?”

“No, don't be daft. I was just doing my job. Just as you were. It's not my fault I'm better in it than you are.”

Hadn't the woman said she wanted to apologize? Well, Chloe wasn't an expert when it came to apologies but this sounded very non apologetic.

“OK. So what do you want to apologize for?”

“For putting you through the test.”

There was a test? “What test?”

“The test of your character. And I must admit you really surprised me.”

Chloe finally got it. “The betrayal of Lucifer? It was a test?”

“Yes.” And here Chloe thought Charlotte had wanted her to betray Lucifer to get all his attention for herself or something.

“But why?” Chloe leaned closer to her. “Are you two...”

“Yes, Lucifer and I used to be very close. But now he has no-one to care about him. And he may think he doesn't need to be cared about, but it's not true.”

“Hm, I don't know, he seems like a big boy to me,” Chloe said a little playfully. What she meant was that Lucifer's private life was no-one's business but his. But Charlotte obviously didn't get it or didn't want to get it and snorted. In a very dignified manner.

“Lucifer is... vulnerable. You see he and I... we've known each other for a very long time. He went through a lot of pain. The kind most people can't begin to imagine.”

Chloe gulped feeling her throat tighten. Why was she telling her this? And why was she listening to her?

“I simply don't want to see him hurt again.”

Wait – did Charlotte think Chloe would hurt him? She started to shake her head but Charlotte stopped her. “Lucifer doesn't fall easily for someone, but when he does, he falls all the way.” Charlotte leaned over the table to be closer to Chloe and her voice softened. “And I think he's falling for you right now. I just needed to make sure you were worthy of him.”

“I...” What had she wanted to say...? What was there to say to that?

“Do you believe in destiny, detective?”

“Not really.”

“I do,” Charlotte said. “And I believe you two were meant to be.”

Chloe gulped. This sounded too... well like a line from a novel she didn't read.

“I couldn't comprehend why he adored you so much at first but then I understood. You don't react to him like other women do. You don't fall for his charms. You're different.”

_Am I?_

“HE IS different... when he's with you. You're changing him for better.”

Chloe was speechless. She so wanted to know more about Lucifer, she had a really hard time not to ask. But things like this – private things – only Lucifer could tell her.

Charlotte stood up suddenly and walked away, not saying another word.

Chloe walked out of the room few seconds later and entered Ella's lab. She found the woman and Dan there, both of them bent over something, looking transfixed.

“That is so creepy,” Ella breathed, lifted her head and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Chloe.

“What do you have there?” Chloe asked.

“We found it in Paul Nemec's suitcase. And it's like the creepiest thing I've ever seen. And I dated a guy who had three nipples.”

_Too much information once again_ , Chloe thought while Dan made a face. She walked to them and looked down. There was a piece of paper with a poem on it written in a red ink. Chloe read it aloud:

 

Give us love, hope and life

And green shoot from the ground

While you walk with blinded eyes

A pure soul among lies

 

All we offer is pain

There's nothing for you to gain

Yet here you stubbornly are

Giving us power to thrive

 

There's not much time for you left

Behind the lines there's a theft

Let your soul find the way

Up to the heaven, we pray

 

You may an innocent be

Yet must pay for sins of a beast

Demeter of modern time

Thy bane is the fallen star

 

“And you found it in Nemec's suitcase?” Chloe asked just to confirm she had heard them right.

“Yes, in this envelope,” Ella pointed at an empty envelope without any writing or anything else on it. “Creepy, right?”

Was it creepy? “I don't know, it's seems only like a bad poem to me written in a wrong color. Nothing more.”

“Yeah, that's because you don't know the best part. The red color is very bio.”

Was she supposed to understand it? Dan helped her: “It's blood.”

Oh God, creepy it was. “Who's blood? Nemec's?”

“I don't know yet. I'll run the tests,” Ella answered.

Chloe nodded. “You think he wrote it for Candy?”

“If he did,” Ella said, “then I completely get why she killed him. I would probably do the same.”

“We don't know if she killed him. Not yet, anyway,” Chloe corrected her. “Just please, do your lab thing...”

\-----

It was late afternoon. Linda was usually a little tired at this time of a day but today her brain was buzzing. She had a session with Lucifer in about five minutes. With the actual Devil... She still had problems to wrap her brain cells about the revelation. It was so exciting. And scaring at the same time. Although she tried to hide it, she was always apprehensive about their sessions. Well, since the time she had discovered the truth. Correction – the time Lucifer had shown her the truth. She knew she had nothing to fear from him but fear wasn't a rational thing. It was an instinct, so hard to fight.

Linda shuddered remembering his face. She was dying to ask him about it. But she was his therapist, Devil or not. It wasn't her place to ask these kind of questions. Not now at least. But she had so many of them... For example _Why her?_

_Linda Martin, the therapist of the Devil._

Pity she couldn't put it in her CV. Or she could, of course. Because every therapist had a patient who claimed to be the Devil. Or a son of the Devil. Or his cousin... The problem was her Devil was real.

She so wished she could talk to someone about Lucifer. About her experience, her fears. It was a common occurrence among therapists to help each other, because God knew they needed it from time to time. But how could she approach another doctor and tell him about Lucifer? He would think her crazy...

Linda let her thoughts slide into nothingness and looked at her notes. She always draw small pictures next to the notes of the patients, they helped her remember her feelings about them. It might seem useless but it really wasn't. The feelings were often more important than the notes themselves. They enabled her to understand the patient as a whole person, as an individual.

Problem was that since the big revelation Linda couldn't have drawn any pictures to her notes concerning Lucifer. She had had no problems drawing pictures before – as silly as it seemed now she had drawn lots of pictures of the Devil – a face with horns, a body with a tail, some hearts and kisses (please no judging here) and once she had even drawn something that had made her blush... she had managed to change it into a passable Greek pillar afterward. She only hoped no-one would ever see her notes about Lucifer... and thinking about the Devil...

The door opened and the man came in, looking like the apocalypse had been rescheduled.

“Doctor,” Lucifer greeted her without his usual lightheartedness. Oh... what had happened now? Whatever it was, one thing was clear. This was going to be a difficult session.

“Lucifer, you look troubled today.”

The Devil snorted, sat down on the couch and started to look around the room like he was searching for something. Maybe the words to tell her what had happened?

“Where to begin...” Lucifer started, looking her in the eyes. “Once upon a time there lived a cruel king. He had lots of children and serfs and he ruled them all with an iron fist. Until one day, one of his sons, the favorite one actually, rose against him,” Lucifer stopped, taking a deep breath “Forget it, it's a boring story anyway...”

“Ahh,” was all Linda squeezed in, hoping to get more of the 'boring' story, before Lucifer continued.

“Today I finally discovered why Chloe makes me vulnerable.”

Linda hoped Lucifer finally admitted to himself what he was feeling towards Chloe but she had a feeling it wasn't the case. “And why is that?”

“She was created by my father.”

OK, not an answer she would think of. “Weren't we all?”

“Not in this way, no.”

OK, no metaphors, she knew that now.

“He sent Amenadiel to bless a couple that couldn't have had babies. And Chloe is what they got.”

Linda opened her mouth but she had no idea what to say... Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. Another supernatural stuff. What was she to do about it? “Wait! Are you saying that... God...”

“... put Chloe here on purpose,” Lucifer finished, his voice rising with agitation. “I don't know what the purpose is, but since it's ME who can get killed near Chloe, I bet Lux it has something to do with me.” Lucifer shut his mouth and took a sip from the glass of water on the table in front of him.

And they were back at the beginning... The daddy issues again. A very dangerous field to play on. Linda took a deep breath.

“I can't see why he can't just leave me alone,” Lucifer complained... no, he whined. This was a whine, definitely.

“Well, he's your parent. I don't know anything about him, but... I know how parents think.” Not that SHE was a parent... “They usually try to do what they think is best for their children.”

She saw Lucifer snort. But she didn't let it to disconcert her. “For some it means to leave them alone, for some it means to command their every move.”

“Doctor, I can assure you, my father doesn't care about me. At least not in the way you think.”

“How do you know that?” Such a simple question and it seemed Lucifer didn't have an answer.

Or maybe he did. “He wanted to destroy me. After the rebellion. But mom convinced him to send me to Hell instead.”

Now Linda was a bit lost. “Wait. I thought it was your father's idea to send you to Hell.”

“I thought that too, but mother told me the truth.”

Mother? The manipulative Goddess? “I see. And you believe her?”

That got Lucifer's attention. “What? Why would she lie to me about this?” he asked a little angrily.

“I don't know. I am only asking questions, Lucifer.”

He seemed to consider her words for a while. Then he jumped off the couch and walked from one end of the room to the other.

“I don't know who I can believe anymore!” he yelled, clearly agitated. “Mother who is trying to manipulate me to return to Heaven with her, father who had put Chloe in my path for reasons known only to him and... and... Chloe...” he stopped talking and walking at the same time, looking like he was trying hard not to cry.

“What about Chloe?” Linda asked carefully.

“That I don't know, doctor. I mean how can I trust her?” There was a desperation in his voice.

Oh, Heaven and Hell! This was more serious than Linda had thought at first. Not only daddy issues, but Chloe to the mix as well. She remembered her demon friend and what she had told her. “Lucifer, did you trust Chloe before you discovered what she is?”

Lucifer sat back on the couch and Linda saw him mull over the question in his head. “I suppose. Yes, I think.”

“Well, she is the same Chloe as she was before, isn't she?”

“Yes, but it's not the point here, doctor. Now I know our meeting was no coincidence. It was planned. And I have no idea what my dad's plan is.”

“But Chloe doesn't either, does she?” Lucifer flinched. Oh, so this was the point of the problem.

“That I don't know.”

It was so ridiculous to imagine Chloe as something else than what she was. Lucifer's enemy...

“But you could find out,” Lucifer said suddenly, pointing at her. Linda blinked.

“No. No, Lucifer, I couldn't.”

“Of course you could. You could use one of your mind games or a hypnosis to make her to tell you the truth.”

“Ahhh,” Linda grimaced. Once again Lucifer wanted from her something she couldn't do. “It doesn't work like that. And besides Chloe is my friend, Lucifer.”

“But she can be an assassin. She could be here to kill me.”

Linda grimaced again. How to play this? “So you're saying that Chloe is just acting? All her life? With the job, her daughter?”

Lucifer paused. “Maybe she acts only around me. Pretending she doesn't hate me... Waiting for her moment to kill me.”

“You really think she would let her daughter near the Devil she plans to kill?”

Now she got him. She sat straighter in her chair to add her words importance. “Lucifer, do you think it's possible that your confusion and fear of what Chloe's purpose here is may have clouded your judgment? I don't think she's meant to hurt you. I mean all the things she has done so far indicate the opposite. She seems like a very genuine person to me. And I don't believe she knows your father put her here. Or who you really are.”

Lucifer gulped and drank the rest of the water. He thanked her and left. Linda hoped, really hoped she was right about this. About Chloe. But she truly believed the words she had said. Chloe was a good person.

As was Lucifer... in a way.

\-----

Lucifer wished so much he could believe it. The things the doctor had said. That Chloe didn't know. But could he risk it? No, he simply must know. Faith wasn't his thing.

He got a message from Candy. She was a main suspect. The only suspect to be precise. It wasn't good. Lucifer would have to talk to the detective. About the case. And maybe about something else too...

\-----

“Homework again?” Maze hopped on a stool in the kitchen, beer in her hand, and looked at the files on the table.

Chloe shrugged her shoulders. “This case is so strange. The guy was killed by a vase! And the only suspect we have is Lucifer's friend Candy who suddenly appeared in his penthouse yesterday evening after the guy died.”

“Wait! Candy Morningstar?”

Did Chloe hear right? “Morningstar?”

“Yes, his ex wife.”

“His what?!” Surely she didn't hear well...

There was a knock on the door but no-one moved to open it. Maze grimaced and took a rich swig of her beer.

The knocking intensified. Maze put down the bottle and went to open the door to find the Devil himself behind it. Lucifer passed her without even a greeting. All of his attention was on Chloe and it's intensity made her shiver. “We need to talk, detective.”

“Oh, really? About what?”

“The case.”

“I can't talk to you about the case. It's a conflict of interest.” _Stay calm, Chloe, stay calm..._

“Why? Because Candy is a friend?”

“No, because she's your ex wife!” OK, that wasn't calm...

Lucifer's attention switched to Maze and Chloe could swear she saw his eyes glow red for a fraction of a second.

“I've just remembered,” Maze said, “I locked Marcus in the kennel in the morning. I better go and free him or he'll never walk again.”

What a weird statement... Chloe watched as Maze basically ran from the apartment. “I didn't know Maze had a dog.”

“She doesn't.”

Chloe finally understood. It was so like Maze to come up with an excuse like this – leaving a sexual slave locked up?

“Now about the case,” Lucifer returned to his topic.

“Why didn't you tell me about Candy?” Chloe blurted out. Did she sound jealous? She hoped not. But his ex WIFE?

“Because there was nothing to say, detective.”

“You were married to her!”

“Well, yes. The past tense is the most important part of the sentence.”

“So did you... did you love her?” Oh God, she sounded so pathetic!

Lucifer scoffed. “God, no! I married her because her father was a member of Russian mafia. He wouldn't let her work in my club. He thought it sinful for an unmarried girl. So I married her.”

“You married her so she could sing in your club?!”

“Yes. And if you heard her sing you would understand, detective.”

Yes, marry a Russian girl just to get a new singer was absolutely normal. Wait – had he said her father was part of Russian mafia? Like the same mafia that had killed Perry Smith? Oh God, Lucifer had a connection to them after all.

“You should have told me,” Chloe said, feeling so disappointed in him. Not because he was married, no, but because he thought he had to keep a thing like this from her. “You shouldn't keep secrets like this from me.”

Lucifer snorted. There was something like a sorrow behind it. “Oh, you're the one to talk, detective!”

“What?”

“I know your secret too.” Lucifer nodded vigorously, looking very grim.

No, he couldn't know, he couldn't... Chloe hoped he didn't know. It was so embarrassing. But it was only in her laptop, hidden behind a password. He couldn't know... “What... secret?” she asked slowly and blinked, trying to look innocent. She probably failed.

“That you are a miracle child,” he delivered the words like a boxer his final blow expecting a knock out.

OK – one of them was clearly insane. “I'm what?”

“Your parents couldn't conceive and yet here you are,” he yelled spreading his arms towards her. “Can you explain that?”

So mother had been talking... Chloe had heard the story so many times her ears had almost packed their bags and moved to someone else's head. “This again. So the doctors made a mistake in their diagnose. They're humans, they do mistakes from time to time. And how is this even relevant?”

“How is this relevant?” he repeated, looking incredulous. “You think it a coincidence that a person who shouldn't have been even born, mysteriously crosses the Devil's path? And as it happens the same person is very resistant to the said Devil's charms?”

Chloe rolled her eyes so strongly she thought they would fall out from her head. “Is this about the obsession of yours that someone's after you? Funny... I remember very clearly you checking I have no wings...”

“Yes, you're no angel. And I believe I've just said that. You are a miracle HUMAN sent by my dad to do only God knows what to me!”

OK, this was insane Lucifer in his most terrifying way. Chloe took a step closer to him. “Lucifer, if I had wanted to hurt you, I would have done so a very long time ago. I had many opportunities to do so. And trust me there were times I really considered it. But did I? No. And shooting you in the leg doesn't count, it was an accident. So whatever this is about, just stop freaking out, OK? I'm on your side. I thought we had this sorted out...”

Lucifer didn't seem to be much convinced by her speech. So Chloe took a deep breath. She knew that what she was about to say next was very dangerous. But she had a strong feeling she simply had to. “And I will always be on your side. No matter what.”

It seemed to calm him a little. His stormy eyes turned to those soft, vulnerable pools filled with despair and longing at the same time. The thing Chloe had seen before and wanted to wipe off his face so desperately.

“You can hurt me in many ways, detective.”

“Just talk to me, please,” she whispered. She knew she was pleading, but to Hell with it.

He shook his head. “I... can't. You wouldn't understand... The things I am, I did...”

Oh God, not the withdrawal again. Was it about Perry? Lucifer's mood had changed from yesterday. It was already bad when he had come to the crime scene today, before he had even known it was Candy's lover's corpse. So the mood change couldn't have been triggered by the case. It must have been triggered by something that had happened before. Like the death of Perry Smith. By the hands of Russians... Had Lucifer really had him killed?

“Lucifer,” she started very carefully. “I would understand if you'd do something... bad because of me.”

It got Lucifer's full attention.

“Not that I would approve, but... I would be on your side. Even...” now she stammered, “if it involved killing.” Chloe felt blood leave her face. Now she had done it. She officially moved Lucifer to her 'exceptions' drawer.

He was staring at her without any movement. Like in a trance. And then he blinked and frowned. “Detective, you're bleeding,” he pointed at her face.

“What?” Chloe touched her nose and there it really was – blood. “Give me a minute.”

She walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Chloe couldn't remember the last time her nose bled. Or maybe she could – it had been about a year ago when a suspect had punched her straight in the nose.

She turned the tap on and washed her face, then she tilted her head back and waited for the blood to stop. But it didn't. If anything, it ran faster.

There was a knock on the door. “Detective? Everything alright?”

“I... ah...”

The door opened and Lucifer came in. She turned to him, holding her nose. “Something's wrong,” she heard the fear in her own voice, “it won't stop.”


	4. Concerned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is ill and Lucifer comes to a bothersome realization.

Lucifer was still standing on the same spot, not moving for several seconds after Chloe had gone to the bathroom.

How did she know? How did she know about Uriel? About Lucifer killing him? Had his mother told her? He knew it had been a risk to hire her as Candy's lawyer. But she had proved to be a very efficient one. But why would have mother told Chloe? And why was Chloe taking it so... well? And what exactly had mother told her? Probably not that Uriel was an angel – Chloe wouldn't have believed that. Unless she had of course always known. She hadn't denied she was a miracle child earlier. Which meant... absolutely nothing.

Lucifer growled. He was exactly where he had been twenty minutes ago. Lost and not knowing if Chloe was a willing participant in his father's game. And what had he done? He had told her he knew about her secret thus loosing an advantage over her. Now he would never find out the truth...

Lucifer realized Chloe was taking awfully long in the bathroom. Did she hope he would simply walk away? She could wish... but he wasn't finished with her yet. He decided to find out what she knew about Uriel. He knocked on the door. “Detective? Everything alright?”

“I... ah...”

That didn't sound like 'OK', did it? He opened the door and came in. Chloe turned to him, holding her nose. “Something's wrong,” she whispered, fear hiding in her eyes, “it won't stop.”

Lucifer took a quick step to her and tilted her head gently with his finger to see better. Which was of course totally useless as he didn't see up her nose into her brain. He took a towel and pressed it in her hand.

“I'll drive you to a hospital,” he announced and pulled her gently towards the door.

“I don't want to go to a hospital,” Chloe protested weakly.

“Just be a good girl and come along. I'll buy you a candy afterward.”

Chloe groaned. “Please, no 'candies' of any sort.”

“Oops, sorry. A chocolate it is then. What about your spawn? Is she...”

“... with Dan overnight,” Chloe finished and grabbed her purse.

Lucifer led her to his car. He jumped behind the wheel and hurried to the bloody hospital. Oh, how convenient for her to start bleeding when he needed some answers! What was his father's intention? To kill her just to prevent her to tell him the truth? Surely not if he had gone to such lengths as to create her in the first place. But just in case – Lucifer pushed the gas pedal closer to the ground.

They wanted them to fill some stupid papers in the hospital. It was so very like humans. You're dying? OK. Just write your name here, your address here, and the number of your health insurance here. What? You don't have one? In that case we have a great, low-cost and very reliable funeral home to recommend you...

It wasn't Chloe's case of course, she had an insurance so no funeral for her. And even if she didn't have an insurance, Lucifer would pay all the expenses with a smile, as long as Chloe was OK.

He followed her to a consulting room but was pushed rudely out of the door by a doctor who looked awfully young to shave, yet alone to stick needles into living patients. “Don't forget to tell him you've been in a car accident recently!” he managed to yell before the door shut in front of his nose. Not that he thought it would make any change. Wasn't there another, more adult doctor around here? Since when did they let children play doctor-patient in the real hospital?

Lucifer was pacing in the hall in front of the room. Six steps left, then turn, six steps right, then turn... it was tedious. What was taking them so long? Should he knock? Or just go in?

“Don't worry about her, she'll be alright,” a very old woman sitting in a chair, waiting for her turn said.

Lucifer stopped and looked at her. She was so petite he thought she would break if he just touched her. “How could you know that? Are you a seer?”

“No. But I can see you care about her so much God surely wouldn't let her be ill.”

Lucifer scoffed. Great, now he had a company of a lunatic. “What God loves the most is to take from you the ones you love.” Lucifer's brain stopped as soon as he had finished the sentence. It was something his brain did extremely rarely (if he didn't count orgasms). And when it started to work again, it was with a red warning light on.

What had he said? Surely not... No, no, no... he hadn't! He didn't... LOVE... Chloe Decker. That's not what he had meant! He LIKED her, yes, he was her friend and maybe they would have sex one day soon. Regularly if it was up to him. But LOVE? Absolutely not. No way. He didn't do love. It was for mortals and idiots and he was neither. Well except when it came to Chloe. He was definitely mortal around her. And an idiot too, it seemed considering he was here with her when she could be his arch nemesis. In other words he was doomed.

The door finally opened and Chloe walked out, her nose fixed. That was it wasn't bleeding anymore. Lucifer took a step closer to her. “So? What did the boy doctor say?”

“It was probably just a burst vein.”

“Probably? Is it supposed to be a diagnose? Where did that doctor,” Lucifer spat the last word with disdain, “get his license? On wikipedia?”

“Lucifer, I'm fine. Stop freaking out.”

“I'm not freaking out. I'm just pointing out that the man is clearly incompetent.”

Chloe sighed. “Listen, there's no need to be alarmed. Nose bleeding happens all the time. He said if it happens again, he will run some tests, OK?”

Lucifer couldn't believe his ears. Why was he the only one taking this seriously? He wanted to protest but Chloe grabbed his arm and started to drag him out.

“Really, detective, this is ridiculous.”

“Hm, I quite agree, you're being ridiculous.”

“Not me! You! And the rookie playing a doctor.”

“There was nothing wrong with the doctor and there's most likely nothing wrong with me. I just need some rest and vitamins and-”

“Vitamins! Oh please, they prescribe them to everything these days. Just like medieval doctors prescribed praying, not washing and absolutely no sex to cure anything from a headache to smallpox. And you know what? It never worked!”

Chloe stopped suddenly and turned to him. She laid her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. “Lucifer, I'm fine. I'm just tired, OK? Just take me home please?”

When she was staring at him like that Lucifer felt completely powerless. He nodded because there was nothing else to do. And he drove her home.

He took her purse, seated her on the couch, and lifted her legs on a cushion.

“What are you doing?” Chloe asked with a perplexed expression.

“What do you mean what I am doing? I'm following the doctor's good advise. Now wait here and I'll get you some vitamins.”

He saw Chloe roll her eyes before he disappeared to the kitchen part. Lucifer really didn't believe this would help Chloe's condition, but it wouldn't hurt her either, would it? He took all the fruit he found there and threw it in a mixer. He brought the juice to Chloe with a straw and a small umbrella (courtesy of Maze, no doubt). She eyed it doubtfully.

“Just call it Devil's charm,” he pushed it in her hand and she took it reluctantly and gave it a try.

“Hm, your charm is not that bad.”

“That's what I keep telling people.”

Chloe snorted and looked up at him with something close to gratitude. And something else too. Was it fear? No, it was something else... He sat down next to her and watched her for a few seconds. “Something's bothering you.”

“Yes. Before my nose bleeding we talked about... you know...”

Lucifer lifted his eyebrows. They had talked about few things and he wasn't sure which one Chloe had in mind.

“I just wanted you to know that I don't hold you responsible in any way for what happened. I mean before the death of... that individual.”

Lucifer gulped. So she really knew about Uriel. She knew he was a killer now... He just needed to find out how much she knew.

“Detective, I don't know what my- Charlotte told you,” Chloe's eyes grew round almost comically, “but... the other choices I had at the time were just... unacceptable.”

Now she frowned. Didn't she believe him? “What did Charlotte said to you anyway?”

“Not much, really. Why? Is she somehow involved in Perry Smith's death?”

What??? “Perry Smith is dead?”

Chloe blinked. “Aren't we talking about him all this time?”

“Are we?” Lucifer asked waiting for her reaction.

“I thought so...”

Oh, so she didn't know about Uriel. Thank dad! Wait – she thought he had killed Perry Smith? “Why would you think I have something to do with his death?”

Chloe blushed. “Well, he was murdered by the Russians and you said you were married to the daughter of a Russian mafia member. And you know – Perry walked free, without being punished for his crimes and that's kind of your thing – punishing. And besides your mood has changed quite a lot from yesterday... so I deduced that...”

Oh, the detective 24/7, was she? OK, so she had thought he was Perry Smith's murderer and she hadn't arrested him for it? Lucifer realized it should probably bother him and not please him so ridiculously. “Well, you can rest assure, detective, that I didn't kill the bug. If I were to punish him I would let him live through it for a very long time.”

Chloe snorted and shook her head. She probably didn't believe him and he let her. No need to scare the little human when she might be ill. She frowned again and looked at him with troubled eyes. “If you didn't talk about Perry, what were you talking about?”

Oh hell! “Whatever do you mean?” He tried to look really innocent.

“You said that the other choices were unacceptable.”

Bloody hell her memory!

“What was the choice you made?”

She was looking at him expectantly, her eyes demanding to know the truth.

“I... don't want to talk about it.” _Coward,_ his brain derided him.

Chloe tilted her head to one side. “Why?”

Why? Why? Because then you wouldn't want me! If she had even ever wanted him in the first place. Except she had still wanted him when she'd thought he was a killer...

Chloe put her hand over his. “You don't have to hide anything from me, Lucifer.”

Lucifer wanted to laugh and weep at the same time. How wrong she was...

“You'll be always annoying no matter what you say,” she added with a small smile. Oh, that made him chuckle. Which was of course Chloe's aim looking at her pleased face. She was looking at him gently, her eyes big and hopeful just like the night before.

Lucifer gulped. He so wished he could return to the previous night, but he knew it was impossible. Everything had changed since yesterday. Chloe wasn't his extraordinary cop anymore, she was something more, something unknown, currently leaning closer to him. And he was... doomed. “Let's see if there's anything on TV,” he blurted out and grabbed the control device.

Chloe blinked several times, probably confused by his behavior. Well, he wasn't handling the situation in the best way possible, that was true, but she was the God's miracle here, not him.

He turned the TV on and Discovery channel popped up. It took Lucifer only a few seconds to recognize there was a documentary about a Bible story, namely about Cain and Abel. Lucifer turned his eyes heavenwards. _Not funny, dad_ , he said in his mind and switched to another channel.

“Oh, look, a documentary about elephants' reproduction,” he exclaimed with a smile. “Oh, that looks... painful.”

Chloe looked at him pleadingly, shading her eyes with her palm from the screen. “I don't think I want to see that. I'll probably have nightmares for weeks.”

“Right,” he switched the channel again, getting commercials this time. “Not better...”

They ended up switching the channels in several seconds interval, not finding anything they would both like to watch. So they just commented on anything that showed on the screen, giggling most of the time until Chloe yawned and announced she was too tired and stood up to move to her bedroom. She looked at Lucifer with a question in her eyes that he thought was some kind of an invitation. Or maybe it wasn't. He didn't know, but more importantly he didn't care. He wasn't doing anything with her tonight. Not when she might be ill and still his very mortal enemy. Who knew what would happen if they did the thing...

“Good night then, I'll just stay here, on the couch,” he clarified just to make sure she was save from him tonight. She didn't look pleased though.

“OK,” she breathed and nodded, looking a bit crestfallen. But she didn't say anything else and just retreated to her bedroom.

\-----

Chloe got to the station well rested. Her nose hadn't bled since yesterday so everything seemed to be the same as before. The only exception was Lucifer who had insisted to go with her to the station. After he had made her breakfast. He was behaving just like several weeks ago after her car accident. It was kind of adorable, but also mightily annoying.

“I don't see why you couldn't take a day off, detective,” he complained for the tenth time.

“Because I'm in the middle of a case, Lucifer. The killer won't wait until you proclaim me fit to work.”

“At least you realize Candy is innocent.”

“That's not what I said, Lucifer,” she said allowed but silently agreed with him.

“Anyway, Detective Douche and I could finish the case for you. As you know we make a quite Douche-Stud team. Very efficient.”

Maybe she had the bleeding from rolling her eyes so often. Or from listening to Lucifer's constant babbling. “No, you can't. As I told you before, it's a conflict of interests.”

“No, it's not. Douche and I sorted things out a while ago. I helped him realize it wasn't my fault you chucked him. So, no conflicts anymore...”

Chloe stopped and looked at Lucifer with her strict face. Oh, now he was trying to take her focus off the real conflict of interests, was he? Well, he didn't have a chance. “Our only suspect is your ex-wife, Lucifer. You're not working this case.”

Lucifer heaved a sigh. “Fine. I'll just wait here then.”

Chloe shook her head. It was probably absolutely meaningless to try and send him away. She left Lucifer at her desk and went to Ella's lab.

“Hi, Ella.”

“Oh, good morning Deckerstar.”

What??? “Deckerstar?”

“Yeah,” Ella smiled conspiratorially, “I've noticed you and Lucifer came together today. At least I hope that's what happened,” she chuckled.

Oh, now she got it. “No, it's not what it looks like.”

Ella's smile disappeared. “The bleeding problem?”

“How do you know that?”

“Well, coming in with a guy who looks like that and who obviously didn't spend his night at home, and still claiming that it's not like that plus looking tense... it could mean only the bad days of the month.”

“Bad...?” What? Ahhh... she meant menses. Great...

“Can we get to the work?” Chloe asked and hoped Ella wouldn't want to add another thought on the bad days of the month.

“Sure. Don't want to push you when you're so touchy.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. Like for the seventh time this day. Touchy... She wasn't touchy, was she? Yes, the nose bleeding must have been from the constant eye rolling.

“I analyzed the blood from the poem. And it's got even creepier.”

“Why? Is it Nemec's?”

“Only if he wasn't human.”

“So it's animal blood?”

Ella shook her head. “If it is, it's an animal that doesn't live on this planet. Or hasn't been discovered yet.”

“But it is blood?”

“Yeah, more or less. If we agree that we don't believe in aliens, then it's probably human but modified somehow. I've never seen something like this before.”

“But why would anybody modify blood? And then use it as an ink?”

“Well, I think it's the answer – they modified it so it has a better quality for writing, I guess. And if you're wondering why would anybody use blood as ink, look at the last verse of the poem: _Thy bane is the fallen star._ You know – fallen star. If we rule out that the writer didn't mean a meteorite, then he probably meant the Devil himself. He is called the star of the morning but as he's the fallen angel, he's actually a fallen star.”

“You think it's connected to Lucifer?”

“If you mean YOUR Lucifer, no.”

My Lucifer? Was he?

“I think it's reference to the real Devil. It would explain the writing in the blood. It's believed that the deal with the Devil should be written in blood.”

Chloe glimpsed at the poem. “But it doesn't look like a deal. It's just a poem.”

Ella shrugged. “I know.”

It seemed a little far-fetched to Chloe. But the poem bothered her. Why was it in Nemec's suitcase in the first place?

It seemed like Ella read her mind: “I compared the handwriting with Nemec's signature in his passport and he definitely didn't write it. I also compared it with Cassandra Ried's handwriting and there wasn't a match either.”

“So we have a very strange poem written with modified, most likely human blood by an unknown author, maybe referring to the Devil.”

“Yes.”

“I bet whoever wrote it is the real killer.”

Ella looked troubled. “But there was really no way someone would have got there without the cameras to record him. I mean someone other than Cassandra Ried who was already there.”

“I think we're missing something,” Chloe said. It wouldn't be for the first time... “Thank you Ella.” She turned to go but stopped and looked at the poem again. _You may an innocent be, yet must pay for sins of a beast, Demeter of modern tim_ _e, t_ _hy bane is the_ _fallen_ _star_ _._ It suggested that the man had been killed for sins of someone else. Except 'Demeter' wasn't a male's name, was it? She needed to know more about this, she needed a deeper look. From someone who might understand what the writer had in mind... like a psychiatrist.


	5. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe learns some interesting things and decides to confront Charlotte.

Linda sounded surprised when Chloe called her and asked her to come to the station to give her professional opinion on a case. But surprised in a good way, at least Chloe dared to think so.

She had another motive to invite the doctor to the station. She really needed to talk to her about Lucifer. His behavior was getting more and more strange. She had basically invited him to her bed yesterday yet he had kept sitting on the couch bidding her good night... She could blame her bleeding nose on his reluctance to sleep with her, because she knew he cared about her well being a lot. But why had he refused to even kiss her? She was absolutely certain he was attracted to her, that he wanted her yet he had refused to act on his own desires... so unlike Lucifer. So where was the problem? Maybe Linda would offer an answer. She just now needed to get rid of Lucifer somehow (and that would be an impossible task), because she needed to talk to Linda alone.

Chloe walked out of Ella's lab to find Lucifer still sitting at her desk, building some structure using her pens and pencils.

“What it's gonna be? Eighth wonder of the world?”

She'd probably startled Lucifer because he jumped a little, destroying his fragile structure in the process. He looked at her accusingly. “Now see, what you've done!”

“Oh, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to bring you Trixie's Lego to play with?”

“It's not funny. And besides it's all your fault. If you just let me work on the case I could do something more constructive than this. You know I can be useful in many ways, detective...” he drawled the last with a touch of leer.

Chloe actually thought about it. If someone could give her an interesting perspective on the stupid poem, it was Lucifer. But if Candy really wasn't the killer and they got the real one to a court, no judge would look benevolently upon Lucifer solving this crime. It could all end up in a disaster just like Perry Smith's trial.

“You want to help?” Chloe asked and saw Lucifer light up immediately. “Then go home, take a shower, change your clothes and ask Candy if she remembers something more. Anything would be valuable in this strange case. OK?” She didn't feel very happy about sending Lucifer to Candy's proximity, but if he was incline to misbehave he would do so regardless where Chloe send him to. And since when did she call Lucifer's sleeping with other women 'misbehaving'?

Lucifer's smile faltered. She saw he was debating with himself so she stood still, her face carved in a stone telling him she meant it... “Fine,” he breathed tiredly. He stood up and started to walk away but then he suddenly stopped and turned to Chloe.

“I'll be back in the afternoon then.”

Chloe wasn't expecting anything less. But afternoon was fine. Plenty of time to talk to the doctor.

“Just don't forget to eat a lots of vitamins, detective. And call me if... something unusual happens.”

Chloe nodded. She understood perfectly what he meant yet didn't say openly. If the bleeding happened again...

\----

Linda was delighted that she could help with a case again. The last time she had helped, she had learned an interesting thing about Lucifer, about his relationship with Chloe to be precise.

She greeted the miracle of God warmly and looked around. She wasn't surprised not to see Lucifer around but she was still sad about it. But remembering their last session he was probably somewhere in his club drowning his sorrow over Chloe's revelation in alcohol, women and loud music.

“Thank you for coming, Linda. We have a kind of a weird case with a very weird poem I'd like you to see. I have a theory about it, but it's kind of... crazy.”

“Poem?” Well, nobody had said anything about a poem. Linda was no expert on poetry. She knew as much as anyone who had survived a high school.

“Yes,” Chloe led her to a laboratory. There was a white paper on a table with a poem written in red.

“We assume the murderer wrote it,” Chloe clarified. “It was found in the victim's suitcase. The victim was a pilot. But the handwriting doesn't match the pilot's nor the only suspect's we have so far.”

Linda leaned against the table and read the poem.

 

Give us love, hope and life

And green shoot from the ground

While you walk with blinded eyes

A pure soul among lies

 

All we offer is pain

There's nothing for you to gain

Yet here you stubbornly are

Giving us power to thrive

 

There's not much time for you left

Behind the lines there's a theft

Let your soul find the way

Up to the heaven, we pray

 

You may an innocent be

Yet must pay for sins of a beast

Demeter of modern time

Thy bane is the fallen star

 

“Ella thinks that the 'fallen star' indicates the Devil,” Chloe continued. “The real one, not my-” she coughed to cover her slip but Linda heard it well, “our Lucifer.”

_The one and only_ , Linda thought. The question was if the murderer knew that the real Devil was so near. That seemed disturbing somehow.

“I'm not an expert on poems,” Linda chose her words carefully, “but the first thing that comes to mind is the red color. Red is an aggressive color, as a color of blood it's connected to death.”

“Well, in this case it's very appropriate. The ink is not an ink at all, it's blood.”

“What? Like real blood?”

“Yes. Ella thinks it's human but modified somehow.”

Linda looked back at the poem. It was even more disturbing to know it was written in blood. “The only one named here is this Demeter. She's a Greek goddess?” If she remembered right.

“Yes,” Chloe glimpsed at her notes. “I did some research. Demeter was a goddess of agriculture and fertility. But why is she mentioned in the poem? Could it be a name of a real person?”

“Or a metaphor.” Oh God, here she was again talking about metaphors.

“Hm, you mean like a comparison between the Greek goddess and an actual person?”

“Well, this line – _Demeter of modern time_ – suggests as much.”

Chloe nodded. “What do you think of the third stanza?”

Linda read the part once more. “It seems to me like a threat. Yes, the poem is quite aggressive.”

Chloe nodded again. “I think that too. But... it doesn't make any sense. If it's a threat against this Demeter-like person, why was a male victim murdered?”

“Perhaps he was murdered to be prevented to kill this woman?”

“You mean that the pilot wanted to kill someone?”

Linda shrugged. How should she know?

“But it wasn't written by the victim,” Chloe reminded her. “It just seems it's not connected to the case at all. Maybe the case itself was just a way to get the poem into our hands.”

“What do you mean?”

Chloe hesitated. “There's one more thing I found about Demeter. One of her epithets is 'the green shoot', which in Greek is 'Chloe'.”

What??? Linda opened her mouth in disbelief.

“Maybe it doesn't mean anything or it's just a coincidence, but I don't see how the poem could be connected to the case unless it isn't. Maybe it's about us – me and Lucifer? But I don't even know if it's relevant somehow or if it's just a joke. And I realize how far-fetched this theory is but I don't have another.”

“Maybe you should ask Lucifer,” Linda suggested. She was sure Lucifer would help even if he was inclined to avoid Chloe these days. Because maybe it was one of the supernatural stuff humans weren't supposed to know about. And if the last part of the poem talked about the Devil and the Demeter was really Chloe then she was supposed to pay for his sins. Whatever they were. And it couldn't be good because it meant someone wanted to harm her.

“I can't ask Lucifer,” Chloe answered. “He is indirectly involved in this case.”

“Because he claims to be the Devil the poem might be about?”

“No, because our only suspect is his... friend...”

Linda noticed the slight hesitance on the word 'friend'. Why was it, she wondered.

“... who is currently in his penthouse where I've just sent him to.”

And that was an interesting information – two actually. “So... he's talking to you?”

“Why shouldn't he be talking to me?” Chloe asked, a little wrinkle of concern on her face.

“No reason,” Linda answered hastily.

“Linda, do you know what is going on with Lucifer?” Chloe asked with a hopeful expression.

“I can't discuss my patients,” Linda answered. Thank God for the rule... she really couldn't imagine tiptoeing about the reality of his devilishness.

“I know,” Chloe admitted, looking apologetic, “but he's acting so weird lately. I don't know what to do with him. I mean he asks me out-”

“Who asked you out?!” It was Ella's booming voice as the small woman walked in her lab with arms full of boxes with equipment. “Oh, hi, Linda!” She dropped the boxes and hugged the doctor.

“Ella, nice to see you,” Linda answered, hugging the guileless creature back.

“So who asked you out?” Ella repeated.

Chloe hesitated for a moment before she answered. “Lucifer.”

“Are we talking about yesterday?” Ella asked.

“No, it was the day before Perry Smith's trial.”

“So it's been going on for some time, hm?” Ella smiled knowingly.

Chloe shrugged and Linda could feel her embarrassment. Because it probably wasn't going on at all.

“It was the night he chickened out, wasn't it?” Linda helped her.

“Oh, of course you know,” Chloe nodded.

“Oh, girl,” Ella drawled and there was a distinct pity in her voice.

“And the day before yesterday,” Chloe continued, “he wanted to come to my place to make up for the ruined date I guess.”

“But he didn't?” Ella finished.

“No, I beat him to it and came to his.”

“Do tell,” Ella prodded, “and with a lot of details, please.”

“There aren't many details. We ate, we drank and we talked.”

“Yay,” Ella exclaimed. “You are even worse at dating than my aunt used to be. And she was a nun!”

Linda realized Lucifer hadn't mention this second date in their last session yesterday. “So nothing... else happened? You just went home?”

“Hm, it depends what you mean by 'nothing else', because,” Chloe took a deep breath, “his ex-wife appeared.”

“Ex-wife!” both Linda and Ella exclaimed so loudly several heads turned the direction of the lab.

“Yeah. Apparently Lucifer married Candy so her father would let her sing in his club.”

“Candy?!” Ella yelled, her voice rising. “You mean the main suspect of the pilot's murder?”

“Yup.”

“So this is the 'friend' of Lucifer,” Linda whispered finally understanding why Chloe had said the word with such a reluctance earlier. But Linda was sure there was absolutely nothing romantic between Lucifer and his ex-wife. Lucifer would have told her... Now she needed to make sure Chloe understood it too: “I must say I'm not surprised at all. It's so like Lucifer to marry for NOTHING but a momentary personal gain. It's a beautiful example of his contempt for anything concerning christian values.”

“Yes,” Ella agreed. “I mean I know God is quite forgiving and have a huge sense of humor – I mean he created man's genitals... But playing his son all the time? Like 'hey look at me I'm the big bad Devil'? Not that cool...”

“I don't think he's playing,” Chloe said with a frown on her face.

“What?” Ella chuckled. “You don't think he's really the Devil, do you? I mean, come on... wouldn't the Devil have something better to do with his time than solving crimes?”

Chloe shrugged. “I don't know. I don't even believe in Devil. Or God.”

“Hm, but they both believe in you,” Ella added solemnly.

_You have no idea how right you are_ , Linda thought.

“I just don't understand what his problem is,” Chloe continued. “Why does he insist that he's the Devil? It's like he believes he's evil... Which he's not. I know he can be truly selfish sometimes and rude, but not evil. So why to put the role of the Devil on himself?”

“Because he's devilishly handsome?” Ella offered as she started to sort out through her equipment. “I must ask him the next time we see each other. But I think he will only answer that it's not a role, that he IS the Devil. Trust me – he is hell one of a method actor.”

“What's a method actor?” Linda asked wondering why Ella thought Lucifer was an actor.

“That's when an actor embodies his part, like he acts and talks like the character all the time so he could understand the character and eventually play him convincingly.”

“No,” Chloe shook her head. “I've never seen Lucifer play anywhere. It would mean he would be preparing for a role that doesn't exist.”

“Oh, there doesn't have to be a role,” Ella smiled while she explained. “He can be only practicing. I knew several method actors who did that. But they at least dropped their role in the evening. And during the night, thank God! It's not healthy to act all the time.”

Chloe nodded. “What do you think, Linda?”

“As I said before, I can't talk about my patients.” Oh, but how she wanted to...

“I just don't know what to do with him. I mean I wanted to... you know... date him I guess, but when I think he's ready, something happens and he pulls away from me. It's... exhausting. I don't think I can do it anymore... this... juggling.”

Oh, no, no, this didn't sound good. It would destroy Lucifer if Chloe gave up on him right now, Linda was sure. “Just give him some time. He'll come around eventually. He just needs time to adjust to a new situation.”

“There's a new situation?” Chloe asked, clearly alarmed.

“Yes, for him there is.” OK, to hell with the doctor-patient rules. This was Chloe and they were talking about the Devil for Christ sake. “It's very difficult for Lucifer to connect emotionally with someone. He's spent most of his life without anyone to count on. And there were no... tender feelings since he had been very young. For him to open up like this... it's terrifying.”

“Yeah,” Ella agreed. “I know exactly what you're talking about. When I was a girl I found a stray dog on a street. He was starved and limping. I took him home, washed him and fed him and then even made a real doghouse for him. But it took him almost a year to let me pet him without him growling like mad.”

Chloe looked like she didn't see any comparison between Lucifer and the dog. But Linda understood. Maybe because she knew what Lucifer really was. Dogs were like humans (or angels apparently) social creatures. Being devoid of company of the loved ones has a damaging impact on the soul. And sometimes it's even impossible to repair it completely. But Chloe being loved since the day she had been born couldn't see that.

“Ella,” Linda sensed she had an opportunity to ask someone 'qualified' about her new found worries, “I was wondering, you believe in God...”

“Ahh, the 'G' question,” Ella drawled with a smile, waving her arms. “Just... bring it up.”

“I've heard several people say that he had a plan.”

“Yeah, it's what's commonly believed. But no-one knows the plan, of course. Otherwise it wouldn't be fun, I guess.”

“Do you think it's a good plan? I mean, do you think that God is good?”

“Well, I wouldn't pray to someone I thought was bad, so I hope he's one of the good guys. Are you considering to join the flock?”

“No,” Linda answered without hesitation, the thought making her shiver slightly. It was weird – she knew for sure there was the God yet she felt absolutely no need or desire to worship him or to pray to him. And it wasn't because she had some bad feelings towards him because she didn't. It was probably because she had met his sons and his ex-wife and they were all so... real, so physical, almost like humans that it seemed to her that praying to God would be like praying to her own neighbor.

“Well, if you change your mind, I'll give you some recommendation on which churches are good and which are better to avoid.”

“Thank you,” Linda replied.

“Hey, you know what?” Ella beamed, “we should totally have another girl's night, right? The three of us and Maze...”

“Yeah,” both Linda and Chloe agreed with a pleased expression.

“What about tonight?” Ella pushed.

“A can't,” Chloe answered. “I have Trixie.”

“Can't Dan take her?”

“No, he's at court the whole afternoon and then he has something.”

“At court, I see...” Ella drawled knowingly. “I bet Charlotte Richards is really busy today as well.”

Seeing Chloe frown Linda knew immediately there was something wrong.

“What do you mean?” Chloe asked. “What has Charlotte Richards to do with it?”

Ella's face went blank. “Oh, G-man, I thought you and Dan were over?”

“Yes, we are. Why are you asking?”

Oh, God! Linda couldn't believe what she was hearing. “Dan is sleeping with the Goddess-” oops, error... “-like lawyer?”

Chloe's face went white. “What? Dan is sleeping with Charlotte? How long?”

Ella grimaced. “Since the day before the head of that Russian came to the station?”

Chloe's face went even whiter.

“Chloe, are you alright?” Linda asked and put her hand over hers.

“Yes, yes, I'm fine. I just need to do something. Excuse me,” she said and more or less ran out of the lab.

“Social things,” Ella breathed. “I so don't get them. You never know what you can say and to who. So complicated.”

\-----

Chloe couldn't believe it was Dan from whom Charlotte had got the information about her being the first on the Joe Fields crime scene. And she had accused Lucifer of it!

And to think that the awful lawyer had come to her and told her she and Lucifer meant to be. Why? What was her aim? To make sure Dan was free of Chloe? BTW wasn't the woman married? Morals seemed so old fashioned these days.

\-----

The Goddess of all creation known to humankind as Charlotte Richards was mulling over the case of Lucifer's stewardess. It was an easy one. It showed there were no fingerprints of her client on the murder weapon, that was on the vase. And the fact itself that the police had no other suspect didn't make Candy the murderess.

Candy – what a terrible name for a terrible woman. Charlotte hoped the chic wouldn't get in the way of her efforts to get Lucifer and the detective together. She would have to kill her and it would bring an unwanted attention of her very perceptive son. No, no killing – maybe she could just let her be imprisoned for the murder of the pilot. But it could bring a disagreement between Lucifer and Chloe. Because Lucifer believed wholeheartedly that the woman was innocent. And he wouldn't just stomach if his adored Chloe sent her to jail. No, no jail for Candy then...

So... no getting rid of the woman in an easy way... On the other hand a little bit of jealousy could improve the chances of the two to fall in love sooner. Well, Candy could prove to be useful after all.

“Mrs. Richards?” The head of her stupid assistant came through the door of her office. She reminded Charlotte of a mouse trapped in a mousetrap. Without any cheese as a bait. Just plain stupidity in a plain dress.

“Yes?”

“There's Chloe Decker to see you.”

Now that was interesting. “Let her in.”

The detective looked like she was marching into a battle, her features set in a stoney, murderous expression. All she was missing was a horse and an armor.

“Detective Decker, what do I owe the pleasant surprise?” Charlotte tried to smile nicely. She had practiced it a lot in front of a mirror. She hoped she didn't fail.

“I've just learned an interesting fact.”

“And you've come to share it with me?” Did she? Was it a human thing? “How... thoughtful of you.”

Chloe snorted and leaned on her hands on Charlotte's desk. “I don't know what game you're playing, but I refuse to be part of it.”

No way she could know! “Game?”

“I know it was Dan you got the information from.”

Oh, she didn't know about the main game... thanks ex-hubby. “What information?” She got several...

Chloe shook her head, a scorn on her face. “About me being the first on that crime scene? You know... the information you used at the court with Perry Smith?”

“Oh, this one! Yes. You're not still mad at me about it, are you?”

“I know Dan didn't give you the information on his own. Which means that you stole it from him. Probably after you had sex with him. He always sleeps like dead after sex.”

“Oh, so this is what it's all about?” Now Charlotte understood but she didn't like it a bit. The stupid detective still cared about her ex? “I don't berate you for sleeping with my... Lucifer. No need to berate me for sleeping with your ex.”

“First I don't sleep with Lucifer and second I don't care who Dan sleeps with. This is about using him to get to an information you weren't supposed to have. You used him!”

So maybe she didn't care that much about her ex after all... Good. Wait – had Chloe really said she didn't sleep with Lucifer? Hell! And she was waiting for an answer... “It wasn't like he didn't like it!”

Chloe opened her mouth but it took a while before she said: “You're unbelievable.”

Was it a compliment? No, probably not given the way the human was staring at her. And... bleeding? It wasn't a normal thing for a human, was it? Charlotte watched as a drop of blood stained her desk. And more followed. It was a lot of blood for such a small human. “Is that normal? So much blood coming from your nose?”

She watched as Chloe put her hand over her nose, trembling slightly. “I...”

“You're bleeding all over my desk. And you're ruining my floor as well.”

Chloe swayed on her feet. No, this was not normal, Charlotte deduced. She got off her chair and hurried to Chloe's side, grabbing her arm.

“I better drive you to a hospital before you bleed out completely. There's only so much blood in a human body, you know?”

The detective didn't protest as Charlotte led her to her car. This was a bad sign, because as Charlotte learned Chloe Decker always had her own mind and was an independent individual. Charlotte hoped that whatever was wrong with her, the doctors would fix it. Because Chloe Decker wasn't supposed to die. Yet.

First she was supposed to fall in love with Lucifer, then have sex with him (the reverse order was OK too) thus restoring his powers. And THEN she was supposed to die. In a terrible accident or some case gone wrong, Charlotte didn't care. As long as she died and Lucifer would be devastated so much he would decide to follow her up to Heaven. And to succeed, to pass the Heaven's gate and to convince God to let him stay he would need the support of his brother and his mother. He would have no other choice but to restore their powers and then they would all go back home to Silver City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end the chapter with Chloe bleeding again. I'll try to post the next one soon.


	6. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is ill and doctors don't know what to do. It doesn't seem like a natural illness at all. Can someone else help?

Lucifer did as Chloe asked of him and took a long shower. It was pleasant, soothing his senses and his worries as well. As much as he was afraid of Chloe's purpose he was even more afraid of her being ill.

Oh yes, he was doomed.

And to think he could have had her yesterday... with the way she had looked at him... certainly not like an enemy... He growled in frustration, taking his growing member in his hand and taking a quick care of his bodily need. He wondered if Chloe had taken care of her need the last night.

“Bloody hell.” Now he could start all over again... He chose to use the cold water instead of his hand. At the end the result was the same... his problem was gone for a while.

He stepped out of the shower, covering his torso with a towel.

“Lucifer!” Candy yelled from behind the closed door. Ha – why hadn't he thought to ask her to take care of his problem? “You have a call.”

Lucifer hurried out. What if it was Chloe? “Who is it?”

Candy handed him his ringing cellphone. “It says 'mother'. Didn't know you had one.”

Ah... he should probably change that to 'Charlotte Richards'... What did she want now? “Yes?”

“Son, we have a problem.”

Lucifer sighed. “What unholy thing have you unleashed on humanity this time?”

“Oh... why do you always have to assume I did something? Can't a mother call her son just to talk to him?”

“Mother, please. I'm in no mood to listen to your complaining.”

“That's not why I'm calling,” she retorted with a touch of anger in her voice. “I'm calling because of your detective. She in a hospital.”

“Chloe!” Like there was another 'his detective'... “What have you done to her?”

“Saved her life, apparently. She came to me complaining about my sleeping with her ex and then she started to bleed all over my office. It was disgusting. I drove her to a hospital and I actually had to CARRY her in, because she fainted during the ride. Can you imagine? My dress is all stained with her blood.”

Lucifer felt like someone had stolen all his breath from him. “Stay there, I'm coming,” he said with considerable effort. He put his clothes on in a record time, not even checking if all his buttons were done.

Several minutes later Lucifer stormed the hospital like a God's plague and found his mother in front of Chloe's room, her white dress really bloodstained. He stared at her, silently demanding an answer.

“Don't look at me like that,” Charlotte snapped. “I didn't do anything. I only brought her here.”

Lucifer wasn't sure he believed her – hell, he wasn't sure he believed anyone these days – but he didn't care right now. He walked in the room to find Chloe laying in a bed, an IV attached to her left arm. But at least she was conscious. And not bleeding. But she was so pale...

“Detective,” he didn't like how his voice caught in his throat.

“Hi,” she said weakly and actually smiled at him. Smiled! He took the two steps to her bed and covered her hand with his. Her fingers wrapped around his and squeezed almost painfully. He could see she was trying hard not show fear.

“What happened?” he asked like an idiot, since it was so obvious.

“We're still trying to figure it out.” The answer came from a doctor standing at the foot of the bed. Lucifer hadn't even noticed him when he had come in. At least this doctor had a few gray hair among the rest of the black ones, indicating he might know what he was doing.

“I'm doctor Spencer,” he extended his hand to Lucifer. “I'm a neurologist. We're to take Ms. Decker to MRI in half an hour. Hopefully we will learn more.”

Lucifer nodded, not sure what else to do.

“I'll be back in a few minutes,” the doctor said and left the room.

Lucifer looked back at Chloe. It was so terrifying seeing her like this.

“I'm sure there's no need to worry,” he started, knowing how very empty his words must sound. “Nose bleeding happens all the time, right?”

Chloe squeezed his hand even tighter and nodded awkwardly, her chin trembling. “Lucifer... I need you to pick up Trixie from school.”

What? Right now? “Detective, I'm not leaving you. Let the Douche pick her up.”

“He's at a court, testifying. And mom is in New York.”

“Fine, I'll call Maze to pick her up.”

Chloe shook her head. “She can't.” Why the hell not? “After Malcolm's kidnapping I instructed the school to give Trixie only to the people named on the list.” Lucifer saw her blush as she told him and it took him a while to realize the implication. There were only so many people who could pick up her spawn and he was one of them? An unexpected warmth filled his chest increasing the fear growing within him.

“Please, Lucifer. She will be terrified if no-one picks her up on time.”

Well, what could he do? He knew the small human meant to Chloe more than anything. “Alright, detective. I'll pick her up. And then I'll come right back, OK?”

Chloe nodded. “Just leave her with Maze or the babysitter. Don't bring her here. Not yet, please. And don't tell her... much about my condition. No need to worry her.”

Hearing her words raised the dread in him a notch. She sounded like she was expecting the worst. “Detective, I won't let you... die.” He almost choked on the last word. “You have my word. And you know I always keep my word, no matter what.” And he meant it. All of it. From the deepest holes in his heart.

Chloe smiled weakly at him, blinking hard to stop the tears gathering in her eyes from falling. Lucifer leaned over her and kissed her on her forehead. He lingered there a little longer than was customary. When he started to withdraw he felt her hand on his nape bringing him little lower and closer still, guiding his lips to hers just for a split of a second. He had always wondered what she would taste like. Well, she tasted of cinnamon and honey and... death.

Lucifer withdrew from her, panic creeping up his spine. He saw her blush a little, probably self-conscious about her display of vulnerability. Like it was a crime...

“I believe you,” she whispered and blinked once more to prevent the tears from falling out. And Lucifer had a feeling that she was lying to him.

He closed the door behind him silently, coming face to face with Charlotte once again.

“So?” she asked.

“They are going to do some examinations. I have to pick up her spawn now.”

Charlotte lifted her eyebrows. “Children!” she spat with venom. “I can't see why the humans bother with them... they will all die eventually.”

It stroke Lucifer once again how similar he and his mother were. And for the first time in a long time it made him sick. “I'll be back in an hour,” he announced.

Charlotte looked at him sharply. “You are not suggesting I stay here, are you?”

“You always say you want to be a good mother, now you have a chance.”

“Lucifer, I'm not watching over your girlfriend!”

Lucifer tried to fight the urge to plead but failed. “Mom! Please?”

Charlotte's face softened a little and the mother he had remembered from a very long time ago emerged. “Alright, son. I'll stay here. I'll just call my stupid assistant to bring me some clean clothes.”

“Thank you,” Lucifer breathed and hurried to his car. He called Maze to meet him in front of the school.

 

“What's going on?” Maze asked as soon as he stopped his car. “You sounded like the walls of Hell has been torn down.”

“Chloe's sick. Badly.”

“What?” There was a hint of panic in Maze's voice. Lucifer couldn't help but wonder when the demon had stopped hating Chloe and had started to care about her instead.

“She's in hospital. Mother's with her.”

“Mother? You mean the bitch occupying the hot dead human body?”

“Yes, Maze, I mean mother.” He was about to go to the building but Maze put her hand on his chest to stop him.

“Lucifer, I talked to your mother yesterday. She told me that Chloe was some kind of God's miracle.”

So mother had been telling everyone it seemed... “Yes, I know, Maze. Mother told me too.”

“And did she also tell you that she asked me to help her to keep Chloe away from you?”

Lucifer frowned. She had skipped that part...

“I thought that much,” Maze continued. “Now I wonder what's happened to Chloe that she's ended up in a hospital and with Charlotte watching over her? Don't you think that MAYBE it was Charlotte's way to keep you two separated? You know, by KILLING her?!”

Lucifer couldn't think. He remembered clearly his mother telling him Chloe was safe from her. Because according to her she was a gift from his father, someone to care for him... Wait? Had mother really said that? And did she really believe it? Or was she playing some kind of a game? He knew the latter was much more probable. Because why would have father given HIM such a gift?

His cellphone rang. Lucifer looked at the screen with dread but it was only Linda. He pressed the 'end call' button, not having time to chat with his therapist right now.

“Lucifer, are you listening to me?!” Maze demanded.

“Yes,” he snapped, his eyes turning red for a brief moment.

“We need to get to Chloe right now! Before your mother finishes what she's started!”

Oh hell! Bloody hell! Lucifer was torn. No, he couldn't think like this. “I have to get the spawn first,” he announced and ran into the school.

He walked through the corridors searching frantically for the small human. But she was invisible in the sea of heads. His phone rang again, the screen showing Linda once more. And once more Lucifer put it back in his jacket without answering it.

“Lucifer!”

Lucifer jerked and turned around.

“Over here!” Trixie yelled and he finally spotted her, a thin tall female teacher on her heels.

Trixie stopped obediently in front of him, not trying to hug him anymore. She frowned at him though. “Why are you here? Where is mommy?”

Ever so observant... Lucifer gulped. He switched his attention to the teacher. “I'm picking up the child. I'm on the list...”

The teacher tittered while she was winding a lock of her hair around her finger. “Yes, I know. I remember your picture.”

“Right,” Lucifer actually rolled his eyes. He so didn't have time for this! “Come on, spawn!”

“NO!” Trixie yelled and stamped her foot. “I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where mommy is!”

“As you wish,” Lucifer uttered and picked her up easily. The moment he did she started to scream, making a memorable scene.

“Bloody hell!” he yelled and put her down again. He crouched in front of her as he had seen the detective do many times and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “Listen, small Decker, I'm here because your mommy's sick.” He watched her eyes turn ridiculously huge and round, her face turning white. “But she'll be OK. You have my word. And you know that I never lie.”

Lucifer waited until the girl nodded.

“Right. Now I need you to come with me so I can get back to your mother, OK?”

Trixie nodded again and took his hand obediently. Not that he asked her to. But he didn't complain either.

They walked out in a reasonable pace and found Maze clicking her boot impatiently.

“Here,” Lucifer handed the small hand in his to Maze. “Take her home.”

“What?” Maze snapped as Trixie looked up at him with alarm. “No way! I'm going with you!”

“Maze I need you to take care of Beatrice.”

“I want to go to mommy too,” Trixie joined in.

“Well, you can't. She doesn't want you there...” Ohoh, a very bad thing to say given the way the small face crumpled and big tears started to roll down the cheeks. Maze looked at him like she was about to skin him alive.

“I mean... she wants you to... do your homework.”

“I don't have any homework today,” Trixie sniffed. Maze lifted her eyebrows triumphantly and gave him a glare indicating it was time for them to move.

Lucifer sighed. He really didn't care about the small human. Much. But he cared about what Chloe would say. And she wouldn't like it – him bringing the spawn with him. But it really didn't matter that much, did it?

“Fine!” he agreed and jumped in his car while Maze put Trixie in hers.

 

“Finally!” Charlotte exclaimed when she saw Lucifer. Her face fell though when she spotted Maze and the small human behind him. “What is that bitch doing here?”

Maze covered Trixie's ears and glared at Charlotte, baring her teeth. “I'm here to ensure you won't hurt Chloe anymore!”

“What?!” Charlotte scoffed and turned to Lucifer. “You don't really think I have something to do with the detective's illness?”

“That's exactly what I think,” Maze snapped.

“I wasn't talking to you, you filth.”

Lucifer's head was starting to ache. “Just stop it!” he yelled. “How is Chloe?” he asked more calmly.

Charlotte looked at the child whose ears were still covered by Maze's hands and then returned her attention to her son. “I'm not sure. The doctors are inside doing... whatever the doctors do. When they brought her from the MRI she was... unconscious.”

“What?” Lucifer gasped looking through the window into the room Chloe was in. He couldn't see much since the blinds were almost pulled leaving barely a slit to look through. “I'm going in,” he announced.

“We're not supposed-” Charlotte started to say but Lucifer didn't pay any attention to her. He opened the door and came face to face with the neurologist.

“You're back. It's... good.” The doctor looked at the child and then at Maze. He coughed a little before he started to speak. “I'm afraid I don't have good news. The MRI discovered a tumor in Ms. Decker's head. It's in an advanced stage, lodged in the front lobe of the left hemisphere. It's...” The doctor shook his head. “It should have caused severe headaches a long time ago but Ms. Decker said she had no headaches. The nose bleeding on the other hand isn't a typical symptom. It's just all... very uncommon. In fact I've never heard about anyone with a tumor like this not having headaches. It's an unfortunate thing though. If she had the headaches we could have discovered the tumor sooner. And maybe we could have operated. But in this stage...”

Lucifer thought his heart would jump out of his chest. “I... don't understand... What are you saying, doctor?”

The doctor sighed. “There's nothing we can do. The tumor of this size... it's... terminal.”

Terminal? What kind of a word was 'terminal'? And how could Chloe be healthy one day and 'terminal' the other? It made no sense... The doctor must be wrong. Yes, there was no way Chloe could get this sick overnight. Besides God wouldn't let her die, she was his miracle.

Lucifer tried to voice his opinion but found out he was so stunned he was unable to move a single muscle.

“Ms. Decker started to bleed again after the MRI,” the doctor was talking again. “She fell into a coma shortly after that. We don't think she will wake up again. I'm very sorry.”

Coma? Sorry? The last word got Lucifer out of his stupor and he grabbed the doctor by his white coat. “What the bloody hell are you talking about!” he boomed with rage. “She was healthy and now you're telling me she is going to die? You're a liar!”

The doctor tried to get out of Lucifer's grip but wasn't strong enough. Lucifer felt someone's hand on his arm.

“Lucifer,” Charlotte whispered. “I'm sure the human doctor did all he could.” Lucifer turned his head slowly towards his mother, blinking to get his surroundings into focus again. He released the doctor and took a step back. The door to Chloe's room opened and two sisters emerged and left. He could see Chloe from his spot but wasn't able to move closer.

He heard sniffing behind him and then a small voice saying his name. “Lucifer? Is mommy going to be OK? You said she would be OK.”

Oh yes, he had said that, hadn't he? Because he couldn't have believed Chloe might die. It was simply unimaginable. But what was he to do? What was he to say? “I...”

“You did this!” he heard behind his back. He turned to see Maze jump at Charlotte.

“STOP!” he boomed so loudly the walls vibrated. “I won't have you two fighting here when Chloe is...” he took a deep breath. “Just... stop, please,” he added in a weak voice.

Charlotte nodded while Maze returned to Trixie who was crying openly now. She took the girl to the room to her mom.

Lucifer's cellphone rang once again and this time he answered it without thinking.

“Lucifer!” Linda exclaimed on the other side. “I'm glad you've finally picked it up. Listen, I probably shouldn't be telling you this but I was consulting the latest case this morning with Chloe and-”

“Chloe is dying,” he announced without any emotion in his voice. There was a loud gasp on the other side.

“What?”

“She is dying, doctor,” he repeated, all the emotion that had been missing a second before now catching with his lips and making his voice tremble.

“Oh, my God! Listen, Lucifer, I think there might be a connection between the case and Chloe's... dying.”

Lucifer tried to focus. “What do you mean, doctor?”

“Chloe showed me a poem that was found in the pilot's suitcase. Lucifer, it contains something we think might be a threat to Chloe. It refers to a Demeter and that she must pay for the sins of the fallen star.”

“Demeter?” Lucifer repeated, still trying to focus properly. “The goddess of fertility...” Or 'Chloe' in another term, “my Chloe.”

“And the strangest thing is that it's written in blood. In a modified blood as Ella put it.”

Blood? Modified? How...? Oh no. No way, it was simply impossible... but it would explain everything... Lucifer saw blood alright. He snapped out of his shock and his emotions, pushing them roughly back to the pit he called his heart. He needed to focus, really focus. “Thank you, doctor,” he said and ended the call.

“What was it?” Charlotte asked.

“I think someone has put a curse on Chloe.”

“What?!”

“Just stay here and watch over her, please. I'm going to fix it.”

Lucifer didn't wait for a reply and ran out of the hospital. Time was of the essence here. If he was to save Chloe he had to destroy the curse as soon as possible.

He drove like the Devil was on his heels hoping no police car would try to stop him. For their own sake...

He stormed the precinct and was accosted by Ella immediately. “Lucifer! Do you know where Chloe is? I think I've just solved the case!”

“Yes, she's in hospital.”

“OH MY! What's happened? Is she gonna be alright?”

“No, unless I find the cure.” Lucifer stopped and looked at the small woman. She should know where it was...

“YOU are looking for a cure? Here?”

“Listen. There's not much time. I believe Chloe has been cursed. I need the poem from the pilot's case.” Ella started to nod and then she smiled.

“Right,” she drawled, winking at him. “Are you trying a new part?”

“What?! No! Just give me the bloody poem!” he yelled.

“Lucifer, you know you can't get involved in this case... even though it probably wasn't murder at all.”

OK, Lucifer had enough. He was wasting time here. He passed Ella and headed to her lab, starting to get through the stuff there.

“What are you doing? Hey, you can't do that! There's an order to these things! And it's not even here.”

“Where is it then?”

“In the evidence room, of course.”

“Right.” How could he be so stupid? All the evidences were in the evidence room... He hurried through a short hallway to the door at its end, aware that Ella was following him. He opened it and came through to a small room with a table and a chair. There was a bar door on the opposite side next to a glass window with a square whole in the bottom. A slightly corpulent policeman was sitting on the other side of the window, doing a crossword. He looked up as he heard Lucifer enter and frowned at him.

“Can I help you?”

“Yes. I need an evidence from the Nemec's murder immediately.”

“I can't do that.”

What the... “You know who I am?!”

The policeman looked at him from head to toe. “You're Decker's pet.”

'Pet'? Really? “I'm her partner, we solve crimes together. And right now I need the evidence to save her life.”

“Badge,” the policeman said.

“What?”

“Dude, only police people can get the stuff. Just give it up,” Ella advised.

Give it up? Like let Chloe die because of bureaucracy?

Lucifer shook his head. “I don't have time for this.” And with the words he grabbed the bar door and pushed, breaking the lock easily.

“Dude!”

“What the-” the policeman breathed as he stood up and went after his gun. Lucifer didn't have time for this either. He simply punched the man in the face, sending him to the ground in an unconscious state.

“DUDE! You hit Lawrence!”

Lucifer marched along the shelves with hundreds and hundreds of boxes looking for the right one.

“Lucifer!” Ella yelled and ran after him. “Are you nuts? You'll get into so much trouble because of this.”

Where was it? Where was it? He couldn't focus. Just like when Malcolm had shot him. Or when he had killed Uriel. His brain was reduced to a single point, the point being Chloe.

“Would you just stop?!”

“No!” Lucifer replied and continued along another row of shelves. He finally found what he was looking for. He took the box from its shelf, put it on the ground and took off the lid.

“No, no, no!” Ella yelled and tried to stop his hands from rummaging through the box. But she wasn't fast enough and Lucifer got what he needed. He straightened and withdrew the paper from its protective plastic bag.

“You can't really do that!” Ella exclaimed and tried to take the evidence from him. But Lucifer simply lifted it over his head. He studied the poem just a few seconds and he knew he had been right. He could feel the blood on the paper whispering to him, his own blood. Someone had used his blood to write this curse to kill Chloe. Oh... that someone was going to regret this... deeply.

Ella jumped several times to get the paper from Lucifer's hand but she couldn't jump that high. She than changed the tactic and tried to climbed him instead. She didn't get far. And being so short she couldn't reach the end of Lucifer's arm.

Lucifer pulled his lighter out of his pocket and lighted a fire, letting the end of the paper catch.

“No!” Ella yelled but was powerless to stop it. The paper burst into red flames. Ella let go of Lucifer and jumped away as he let the burning paper fall to the ground and turn to ashes.

“Now we are in so much trouble,” Ella announced. Lucifer didn't bother to answer her. He took out his cellphone and called Maze.

“How is Chloe?”

“She's just moved. It looks like she's starting to wake up.”

Thank dad. “It was a curse. I've just destroyed it.”

“What?”

“We'll talk later.” He returned his phone back to his pocket with a trembling hand. She was going to be OK. Lucifer took a deep breath. Chloe was going to be OK. Now he only needed to find out who wanted to kill her. And then tear his soul apart.

“Dude, you're really taking the method acting a little bit too seriously, don't you think?”

Lucifer finally looked at Ella. She was tousled, her cheeks red with anger, her arms akimbo. And she was staring at him like she demanded an answer.

The veil around Lucifer's brain started to ascend slowly, allowing him to think more clearly. He blinked. Now there were several unknowns he needed to sort out.

Like how the person had got to his blood? Last time he had bled and left some of the liquid to a happy finder was when Malcolm had shot him. Only police had had access to it. And Chloe had took part of it, threatening to analyze it. Had she given it to someone? Like... Ella?

Lucifer blinked again, turning to the small woman fully. Why was she so angry? Why had she tried to stop him from destroying the poem so violently?

And where had she come from anyway? What a coincidence she had joined the police just after mother had escaped Hell...

“Who are you?” he asked.

Ella stared at him like he was mad. “Dude, this stopped to be funny like ten minutes ago.”

“Did my father send you?”

“If you mean God, then yes.”

Lucifer was upon her in a sec, grabbing her by her T-shirt. He should have known! Who was she? An angel? A demon? Or just a plain human willing to follow his dad like an obedient sheep?

Ella's eyes widened in alarm. “Dude, you're kinda starting to scare me.”

“Did you write that curse?!” Lucifer yelled.

“What curse? The poem? NO!”

“Don't lie to me!” Lucifer cried and advanced on her while she was trying to get away from him, walking backwards awkwardly.

“I'm not lying! I'm not!” she yelled with a rising panic. “You can check my handwriting. Completely different!”

“So why did he send you? To spy on me?”

“What?!” she yelped. “I don't know! I just had this feeling like I should really move to L.A. I don't know why. Maybe because it's warmer here?”

Was she making fun of him? “I said stop lying to me!” Lucifer thundered and pushed her so she hit the wall behind her. He saw the shock on her face, her mouth open and eyes huge and round and realized two things. First he let his control slip and showed her his true face and second she hadn't known. Which meant she was just a silly human talking nonsense... and he was an idiot.

She looked almost funny staring at him like she was seeing... well, the Devil. He took several steps away from her, giving her some space. He should probably say something... “I'm... sorry.”

“Dude,” she whispered, her eyes still round. “You're not a method actor, are you?”

“You don't have to be afraid of me.” OK, that was lame...

Ella barely nodded, still keeping her eyes on him. “I think I've just peed my pants.”


	7. Cured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is cured but it doesn't make the problem that someone tried to kill her disappear...

Chloe was drifting. She was at the exact spot between being asleep and being awake. The sweet spot where she was aware of herself but not yet aware of her surroundings. No problems laid here, no needs, no fears. Just the simple knowledge of being. If it was up to her she would have stayed here forever. But it wasn't. Trixie was demanding her attention.

“Mommy?” she whispered and poked her arm.

Chloe opened one eye and then the other, blinking with confusion until she remembered. “Monkey,” she breathed with surprise and took the girl's hand. What was she doing here? Hadn't she instructed Lucifer not to bring her here? And thinking about the Devil... where was he?

Next to Trixie Maze was hovering above her like a mother hen. And on the other side of her bed was doctor Spencer glimpsing at machines and then at her, looking like he had just been presented a conundrum.

“What...?” Chloe asked, not sure what she was asking about.

The neurologist rubbed his head before he spoke. “How are you feeling?”

“Pretty well actually,” Chloe answered and marveled at how true it was.

“Any headache? Or nausea?”

“No. Why?”

“Don't you remember?”

She did remember... something... yes, the huge machine, the snapshots and then... nothing. The truth be told she had been so certain she was going to die she was now quite surprised she was still alive.

“You fell into a coma during the MRI. I'm quite surprised you've woken up. Oh, sorry,” the doctor added. “I didn't mean to be tactless.”

“So... what's wrong with me?”

“Nothing,” Maze said immediately. The doctor looked at her with surprise, apparently not sharing her opinion.

“Unfortunately the MRI showed a severe brain tumor.”

“I bet the machine is broken,” Maze jumped in.

“I seriously doubt that,” the doctor retorted. He looked at Chloe again. “Sorry. But I don't want to give you false hope.”

False hope? So she hadn't been the only one who had thought she was to die, had she? The funny thing was she believed Maze. She knew, somehow, deep down that she was OK. How? That she didn't know.

“You said she would never wake up again and here she is,” Maze pointed out. “Maybe you should try the machine again. See what it will show this time.”

The doctor frowned at Maze disapprovingly. But he seemed to think about it. “I'll check if there's a window I could squeeze you in.”

That was interesting... it almost looked like the doctor didn't believe his own diagnose... He left the room then.

“Prick,” Maze uttered as the door closed. “He thinks just because he has some fancy diploma he can tell that you're sick. Ha! I tortured hundreds of his comrades in Hell.”

_Thanks for the information, Maze_ , Chloe thought. So they had really thought she was going to die... Was it the reason Trixie was here? And where was Lucifer?

“Where's Lucifer?” Ah... she had to sound that pathetic, didn't she?

“He's been taking care of a very important business.”

One would think if a friend was about to leave this world for good it was just decent to spend her last few minutes with her, right? Or maybe not...

“He'll be here any minute,” Maze added, nodding to look more convincing, Chloe guessed.

She barely finished the sentence when the door opened and Lucifer came in. Before the door closed again Chloe noticed Charlotte waiting in the hall. Oh, right, she had brought her here... but why she was still in the hospital? It must have been like hours ago...

“Detective!” Lucifer exclaimed cheerfully. A small smile was playing around his lips while a slight frown was impairing his forehead. It looked very contradictory. Like he was relieved and worried at the same time. “Everything alright.”

Chloe wasn't sure if the last sentence was a question or a statement. “Yeah, nice of you to come by,” she uttered a little wryly. But she really couldn't help herself. She had been dying-like and he had left...

“I had an urgent business to take care of. But it's taken care of now. Mostly. No imminent danger to anyone.” He looked at Maze like she knew what he was babbling about. And she probably did.

And Chloe was left out of their inner circle again. She sighed. Fine... not telling Chloe...

“Oh, I brought you chocolate,” Lucifer added like he remembered just now and handed her a huge bar of sweetness. “I believe I owe you one from yesterday. You know since you've been such a good girl and behaved at the doctor's.”

Chloe rolled her eyes as Trixie giggled. She passed the chocolate on her daughter.

Doctor Spencer appeared again and told her that they would do another MRI now, just to be sure. As he rolled her to the other room, Chloe noticed that Charlotte had disappeared.

\-----

Maze was watching the doctor guide Chloe into a wheelchair waiting impatiently for the door to close behind them. What an imbecile... she bet she knew human anatomy much better than he did.

As soon as the doctor and Chloe left, she looked down at Trixie to inform her that she and Lucifer needed to talk privately. “You just stay here and eat the chocolate.” Fortunately the girl seemed OK with the plan.

They walked to the hallway and Maze saw that the queen of bitches had disappeared. How convenient for her. “Talk.”

Lucifer looked at her with admonition. Oh, yes, she wasn't his little respectful demon anymore... but it was his fault anyway so he had no right to complain... “Maybe you should consider to ask nicely, Maze.”

“I'm in no mood to mind the manners. You just let Charlotte go. After she almost killed Chloe?!”

“It wasn't her.”

Maze wanted to punch him so much... Why did he always defend the members of his family even though they were idiots and bastards? “Really?”

“Yes. It was a curse. Someone used MY blood to write it and then delivered it to the detective using the death of the pilot as a way. There's no way my mother could have got to my blood. The only sample I had left for anyone to play with was after Malcolm shot me. And the detective herself was the one who had the sample. She threatened to let it analyzed.”

“Did she?”

“No. I don't think so. I don't know what she did with it though.”

“So someone got it from a lab?”

“That's what I thought. I scared the pee out of miss Lopez because of it. Quite literally. It turned out I was wrong though. It wasn't her.”

Maze lifted her eyebrows. “So there's someone out there with your blood who's trying to kill Chloe? What if he tries that again?”

Lucifer shook his head. “I think there can't be any of the sample left. But it doesn't mean he can't use different methods to kill the detective. We need to find him.”

And then to tear his limbs one by one.

“You can get to it,” Lucifer continued, “better sooner than later.”

Oh, so he was back to giving orders, was he? Maze should punch him. Definitely. But it was so hot when he was giving her orders. And besides this was for Chloe, her little human naive friend. And it was definitely going to be fun. Nah, she would punch him next time...

\-----

Chloe was waiting for the results of the second MRI, back in the bed her room with Lucifer and Trixie, whose lips and cheeks were covered with chocolate. Her daughter was normally a very clean and very proper eater except when it came to chocolate. It was like it had some magical powers over her turning her into a starving caveman.

“You know, detective, you should consider letting your spawn loose on TV. She would earn millions by doing chocolate commercials. And then you could move away from Maze.” Lucifer was sprawled in a chair, looking quite relaxed with his old glee attached firmly back to his persona. He was leafing through a magazine about horses of all things, snickering from time to time.

“Trixie, honey, go wash your face, OK?” The girl obeyed without protests and left the two of them alone.

“Lucifer...”

He looked up at her. “Yes, detective?”

What did she wanted to say? She wasn't sure... it was just that his moods and his absence during her ordeal were so... strange. She knew now Lucifer couldn't cope with deeper feelings but still this changes of moods were weird. And now he was looking at her expectantly, his eyes sparkling with mischief like nothing serious was going on. Like he was ready to play again the game his life was...

“What was so important that you had to do it while I was... almost dying? Helping Candy wash her back?” And she had done it... Demanding an explanation like a love sick idiot. She so hated to be in love.

Lucifer smiled with self-satisfaction and Chloe suppressed a groan so strong she hiccuped involuntarily. “Well, detective, I was saving your life, of course.”

OK, she hadn't been expecting that... “And how exactly did you do that?”

“Simply. I destroyed the curse that made you sick.”

Now she wished she was a Jedi so she could let his smile explode by the power of her mind or something. “Fine. Don't tell me if you don't want to...”

Lucifer put down the magazine and stared at her. “What are you suggesting, detective? That I'm lying?”

Was she? “No, I'm just suggesting that sometimes it's a little bit inappropriate to use your metaphorical devil's tongue.”

Lucifer laughed. “I can assure you, detective, I never use my tongue in an appropriate way.”

Chloe sighed. And the stupid jokes were back. “OK, so you destroyed a curse that someone put on me to kill me and now what? I'm healthy again?”

“Exactly.”

“Hm...” Chloe didn't believe the nonsense Lucifer was saying, of course, but what bothered her was that he clearly did believe it.

“By the way, detective, what did you do with my blood sample? You know, the one you so adamantly wanted to analyze and then you lost courage.”

Jumping from a mountain to a sea... OK, what was his problem now? And – lost courage? “OK. First I didn't lose courage, I simply decided not to analyze it because I would probably find out that you're a mental institution escapee and then I would have to lock you back in.”

“Of course,” Lucifer nodded with an irritating smile.

“And second...” what was she going to say? “I threw it away.” Now his face crumpled.

“You threw a piece of me away? Like a... garbage?”

“What should I have done with it? Put it on a chain and wear it on my neck?”

“Wouldn't that be romantic?”

“No.” Had he really just said 'romantic'? “Gross.”

Trixie's return saved Chloe from the further discussion. Doctor Spencer was right behind her, his face a picture of utter confusion and... embarrassment?

He coughed a little before he spoke. “The second MRI is... ehm... clean.”

Chloe blinked. She had somehow known he was going to say that but it was still disconcerting. “So the tumor is... gone?”

“It's more likely you've never had one.”

“But I WAS sick.”

“Yes,” the doctor confirmed what everybody already knew. “But all the tests we did are negative. I want to run several more tests to eliminate rare diseases. But given the symptoms, or the lack of them to be precise, we will probably find nothing.”

“But the MRI...” Chloe breathed.

The doctor sighed. “We have already called the technicians to check it.”

“So, Maze was right – it's broken...” Chloe added.

“Maybe,” the doctor agreed reluctantly. “Or you really had a tumor and it's gone now.”

“Are you saying it could have been a miraculous recovery?” Because Chloe didn't believe in miracles...

“OR you just had the luck of the Devil,” Lucifer suggested.

“The truth is,” the doctor continued, “we still know very little about human brain. It's still one of the greatest mysteries.”

“Like the popularity of Justin Bieber,” Lucifer added and stood up. “Shall we go now?”

The doctor frowned. “Go? No, you should stay here for observation.”

Chloe was torn. She felt well, really well. She felt like she had been sleeping for a week and now she had too much energy to stay in a bed. But the doctor surely knew more than she or Lucifer did. “How long?” she asked.

“For a week at least.”

“A weak?” Chloe repeated in disbelief. She couldn't stay in a bed for the whole week! She would go crazy. And she had a case! “I think I'll go home after all.”

“Lovely,” Lucifer exclaimed and started to gather her things. Not that there were many of them.

“I really don't recommend it,” the doctor objected.

“But you said I'm healthy.”

The doctor started to shook his head but Lucifer interrupted whatever he was going to say. “Like an English Thoroughbred.”

What??? Was he comparing her to a horse?

“Fine,” the doctor gave up. “Do whatever you will. I'm just a doctor. No need to heed my advise...”

Lucifer smirked at the doctor as he passed him and handed him his magazine about horses. “Here, something to cheer you up. You can always switch to being a veterinarian, the animal patients don't protest that much.”

\-----

Maze knocked on the door. It was a polite thing to do, Linda said, even when you were angry. And she was. A little.

The door opened almost immediately and Amenadiel's face lit. It almost seemed to Maze he was glad to see her.

“Maze,” he greeted her and stepped aside so she could come in.

She didn't like the place he found for himself now that he was trapped here on Earth. It was too small and too dark and it smelled funny. Like someone had let a cat die here and forgotten to throw it away.

“How is mama's boy today?” she asked mockingly.

There was a sigh. “How is Lucifer's dog today?”

Ha! “Guess both of us lived up to the expectations of the other.”

A clear hit, Maze could tell because of Amenadiel's grimace. “What do you want, Maze? You already blew up my car and my pride. Do you want to blow up my apartment, too?”

Maze shrugged. “This place could use a nice explosion. But no. I've come to talk about Chloe.”

Amenadiel took a deep breath. He didn't seem to like her idea. Well, his problem... she was the one with powers here now and he was... just a big puppy with sad eyes. Not that it would work on her. “Did you try to kill her?”

“What?!” Amenadiel exclaimed, seemingly unaware someone was after Chloe. “NO. Is she alright?”

“Yes, she's fine.” Maze told him about the curse watching Amenadiel sharply. No, he wasn't pretending. Probably. “So my question is... did you steal Lucifer's blood? And then give it to someone? Like a heavenly cow?” she finished.

“No,” he blinked. “I mean... I tried to get it from Chloe to prevent her to find out the truth, but...” Was it a blush? “My powers weren't working reliably at the time and I failed. I never got to it.”

“I believe you.”

“Do you have any suspects?”

“You mean who could have tried to kill Chloe? Yeah... let's see... who knows that you can use Devil's blood to curse someone and who knows Lucifer is the real Devil?” She started to count on her fingers. “Lucifer, me, you and... oh yes, the heavenly cow! I know Lucifer and I didn't do it so it leaves only you or your mom.”

Amenadiel shook his head. “No, Maze. She didn't. She wants...”

“Yes? What does she want? Because I'm pretty curious about what her plans with God's miracle are.”

Amenadiel jerked. “So you know.”

“Yes. She asked me to help her keep Chloe from Lucifer.”

“What?”

“Why so surprised? I thought you were her ally now.”

Amenadiel frowned.

“I bet she didn't tell you that?”

“No,” he sighed. Maze could tell he was hesitating. What a burden trying to be on everyone's side.

“You should really make up your mind about whose side you're on.”

“It's simple, Maze. I'm no-one's enemy. All I want is to return home. There's nothing for me here.”

He paused. Was he waiting for her to contradict him? Well, he would wait for a very long time...

“All I can tell you is that Chloe is perfectly safe from mother. She knows how much the detective means to Lucifer. And you maybe don't believe it but she loves him dearly. I'd say, she loves him most of all her children. Just like father did. Just like you do...”

Oh hell, he was so pathetic when he was jealous. “You know I can beat the truth out of you,” Maze threatened.

Amenadiel didn't move a muscle. “If that's what you want to do...”

Oh, she did want to... and yet she didn't. She hated how confused the angel seemed to always make her. “Just remember that everyone who's going to hurt or even try to hurt Chloe will have very intimate, gut-wrenching meeting with my knives.”

Amenadiel stared at her like he wasn't afraid. At all. Now she really wanted to punch him. She turned and marched out, slamming the door behind her instead.

\-----

Lucifer woke up feeling obscenely happy. He had been this happy since yesterday. He had blamed it on Chloe's recovery, but now he realized there was something more to it. He knew with certainty that Chloe didn't know about her being God's miracle. She couldn't... It wouldn't make any sense to let herself die if she knew she had a purpose here. And if she knew the truth about him and the supernatural stuff then she would have recognized the poem as a curse and she would have destroyed it. Or at least it would have occurred to her that it had been something supernatural and she would have mentioned it in front of him just to make sure he would rescue her if needed be. Yet she hadn't done any of that. Because she simply didn't know.

AND he was on her list of people who could pick up the spawn from the school.

Sometimes life was good. Despite his early getting up this morning. But he had work to do. He needed to repair some of the damage he had done yesterday.

He had dealt with the punched policeman, Lawrence his name was, yesterday evening after he had driven Chloe and Trixie home leaving them under the protection of his faithful demon. It left one miss Lopez to deal with today.

He stretched, took a shower, put on some clothes and drove to the address he got. He hoped Ella would listen to him at least through a closed door. He had no idea what he would tell her but he had to try.

“She left early to work this morning,” a neighbor informed him. Lucifer checked his watch. It was barely 7:30 am. Now he had to drive over the half of the city and confront her in the precinct before she started to talk about him to Chloe. Or anyone...

“Bloody hell...”

It was something after eight when he arrived to the station and found Ella, not surprisingly, in her lab. She was bending over something, not seeing him enter.

Lucifer walked further from the door and Ella as well, leaving her enough space to run to make her feel more safe. He coughed a little.

“Good morning, miss Lopez.”

Ella jumped in surprise and turned so quickly some of her test-tubes fell on the ground and broke. “It's you!”

“Didn't mean to startle you,” Lucifer added quickly and put his hands in the air in a surrender gesture to indicate he meant no harm. He noticed she had huge circles around her eyes, a clear evidence of lack of sleep. Ella blinked, glimpsed at the door and then back at him and then she started to walk swiftly around the table.

“I just wanted to talk to you,” Lucifer tried to stop her flight but to his utter amazement, she passed the door and walked right to him. She slammed her torso into his, hugging him tightly.

OK, he hadn't seen this coming. The woman was clearly insane... He put his arms around her tentatively, waiting for her to start screaming and running. But she didn't. She just kept hugging him. For a quite amount of a time. Lucifer patted her back and then let his arms fall to suggest it was maybe enough hugging for one day. Or a week. But she didn't take the hint...

“Are we good then?” Lucifer asked carefully.

“Sure. Why wouldn't we be?”

Why indeed? And still not taking the hint... “Well, because me the Devil, you a sheep?”

“You're a proof my faith has been true. You're like the best Christmas present I've ever got. Without the Christmas part... And besides you're still an angel, right?” She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

“Well, yes.”

“Cool.” Ella smiled and pushed her head back to his chest not caring he wasn't hugging her back anymore.

“Just don't tell anyone else please. Especially not to detective Decker. She might not be able to handle the truth so... relentlessly as you are right now.” Still not taking the hint...

“Sure,” Ella replied. “My lips are sealed.”

“Just like your arms...” Lucifer pointed out. “Ah... miss Lopez?”

“Hm?”

“Would you mind to stop hugging me now?”

Ella looked up at him with alarm. “Too awkward?”

“Yes, I believe it started to be about five minutes ago.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry, du... ucifer,” Ella exclaimed and finally let go of him, taking a step back. She wasn't fast enough though for Chloe not to see it.

The detective walked in the lab, a stormy visage on her otherwise lovely face. “I can't believe it!”

“It was just a hug, detective, one I didn't ask for,” Lucifer explained.

“What? I wasn't talking about that! I was talking about what you did yesterday!”

Lucifer smiled. “You mean saving your life?”

“I mean destroying the evidence on Nemec's case!”

“Oh... that.”

“Yes, that!”

“Trust me, detective, I had no choice on the matter!”

“AND you BROKE Lawrence's nose!”

“It was standing in my way.”

“You are unbelievable!”

Lucifer wanted to retort something spicy very badly but he refrained. “Detective,” he said in a placating voice. “There's a good explanation. I had to do it. Besides Mr. Lawrence is taken care of. He's retiring to Florida to spend his new fortune according to my information.”

“Hm, good for Lawrence. And for CANDY as well, I guess since you burned the poem.”

Lucifer took a deep breath but before he could assure Chloe he hadn't done it for Candy, Ella spoke. “Actually Candy didn't do it. I think I figured out what happened.”

Chloe switched her attention to Ella, frowning disapprovingly. Lucifer guessed she didn't like that the small woman had stepped over the line to the detective's field of work. “I hope it didn't keep you awake all night...” Chloe's voice held a slight reproach.

But Ella didn't notice. “Not at all, it was Lucifer who kept me awake.”

Chloe's eyes widened comically.

“I meant the thoughts of Lucifer kept me awake,” Ella specified when she noticed Chloe's reaction. “Not the naughty thoughts, though. You know like when I think about Zachary Quinto.”

“Who is Zachary Quinto?” Chloe asked, looking quite perplexed.

“The new Spock?”

Chloe nodded but it seemed to Lucifer she still had no idea who Ella was talking about.

“Anyway,” Ella continued, “I meant I thought about yesterday and about Lucifer destroying the evidence during the night. And I think he did the right thing because...” she looked at Lucifer for help.

“... because,” Lucifer repeated, thinking hard, “the poem was very dangerous.”

“Filled with chemicals, that...”

Lucifer glimpsed at Ella, “... that can cause bleeding.”

“Yes,” Ella agreed. “From various body parts.”

“Like nose,” Lucifer added meaningfully.

“Especially nose,” Ella nodded.

“And in rare cases even fainting, as you know, detective,” Lucifer continued. Ella looked at him with a bit of alarm while Chloe was staring at him suspiciously. Was he overdoing it? “Anyway you should probably be resting, not being at work.” And that was true. Hadn't he told her yesterday to take a day off? The bloody woman never listened to him. Or anyone.

“I have a case to solve, Lucifer,” Chloe replied but then she remembered and looked at Ella. “Or not. You said you found something?”

Ella's eyes lit and she hurried to a file, extracting a photo of the room where the pilot had been murdered. “We first assumed that the victim was murdered by the vase. But the report from the autopsy says that it was the fall to the ground that caused a bleeding in his brain that killed him. I calculated the most probable trajectory of the fall from the position he was found in. And it showed that he must have been sitting on the chair right below the shelve where the vase was placed, with his back to the wall. Which means if there was a killer he would have seen him and tried to defend himself, right? But there were no marks of fight on his body. And from the position of the pieces of the broken vase I also calculated the power the vase hit him with and it was really very small. Meaning if someone had hit him with it he would have hit him much stronger. Even if it were a child. Now, given the weight of the vase and the distance between the shelf and the Nemec's head below it, the power he was hit with corresponds exactly to the energy the vase would have gained from falling from the shelf. It hit the pilot on the head, stunned him and he fell to the ground hitting his head strongly enough to cause the deadly bleeding.”

Chloe blinked. “Are you saying it was an accident?”

“A pretty freaking one but yes.”

“Wait,” Lucifer said. “It doesn't make any sense. What made the vase fall?”

Ella almost jumped with excitement. “I was wondering about that too. So I called to the hotel and discovered that in the next room was a couple that night. Let's say an active couple with the love of bed sports.”

Lucifer snorted. “And I thought the term 'fuck the brain out' was used only metaphorically.”

Chloe was frowning. “Are you sure it couldn't be a murder? I mean couldn't the couple know that Nemec was sitting in the chair? According to the receptionist Nemec was a regular always booking the same room.”

“I thought about it too but no. The couple was regular too. According to the receptionist probably a husband and NOT his wife. Only this time they just got another room because all the others were occupied. So unless someone had calculated all that it was just a freaking accident.”

Calculated? Now it was Lucifer's turn to frown. He knew it couldn't have been an accident because the goal had been to get the poem to Chloe. But calculating something like this? There were only two creatures who could do that. One was supposedly in Heaven ruling over the whole creation and the other had been killed by his own hand.

An echo of his brother's voice swam in Lucifer's head despite his effort to keep it buried. And Uriel's last words Lucifer hadn't wanted to hear  came to him without invitation...  _Killed for love_ .


	8. Beguiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer wonders who could have tried to kill Chloe while mother pushes her plan forward.

So the case had been solved. Just like that... not that she helped... Chloe realized it was the strangest case she had ever had. And the things Ella had said about the poem? It had sounded like she had been making it up as she had been speaking. Almost like she and Lucifer had a secret. Why it seemed that everybody kept a secret from her these days? It was like some kind of a motto: don't tell Chloe...

Chloe shook her head. The weird things happening around her seemed to pile up rather quickly. She was almost ready to accept Trixie's explanation that Lucifer was a magician.

She was left with the paperwork for the afternoon. She might have not solved the case but she was the one who was going to write the novel about it, wasn't she? Of course Lucifer had disappeared the moment he had realized she was stuck to her desk and the papers. Too boring for him she guessed. Although he had a kind of a stormy look on his face when he'd left.

Chloe sighed. She so wanted... something. She felt like she was stuck not only to her desk but to a spot in her life as well, not able to move forward nor to a side at least. There was a wall in front of her. Made of Lucifer's inability to deal with his emotions and the things she knew he wasn't telling her. And there was nothing next to her. No, no moving from the spot for Chloe...

“Chloe.”

Chloe lifted her face to find Amenadiel standing in front of her desk. “Amenadiel. What brings you here? Is Lucifer...” Chloe could swear a shadow of annoyance passed briefly over his face.

“Lucifer's fine. But I heard you were sick. Are you alright?”

“Yes, thank you. It was just a... something weird.”

Amenadiel nodded. “Listen, I was wondering if you would have a lunch with me.”

The invitation unsettled her. Surely he didn't mean a date... Amenadiel must know she was almost seeing his brother. Fortunately he seemed to understand her hesitation. “I'd like to talk to you about my brother,” he clarified.

Now that was intriguing. She had no idea what Amenadiel's aim was but the chance to get some information about Lucifer was too tempting to refuse. “OK. I just grab my things and we can go.”

\-----

Amenadiel walked Chloe to a near bistro. He had a mission here, one mother had sent him to. It was the first time he was going to attempt to play a matchmaker. He knew he would have to be careful about it otherwise Chloe wouldn't buy it.

They bought lunch and sat to a small table. Chloe nibbled at her fries while she was waiting politely for him to start talking, although he had a feeling she was quite impatient.

“I noticed that you and Lucifer got a bit... closer lately.”

Chloe nodded. “Yes?”

“I don't want to sound like a big, overprotective brother but...”

“You don't like it,” Chloe finished.

“It's not like that. I like you. You're good and honest and Lucifer...”

Now she didn't finish his sentence waiting for what he was to say... “Lucifer is difficult.”

That made Chloe smile. “Don't I know it...”

“He's lived quite a colorful life. You see, he was once the favorite child of our parents. Doing whatever he wanted, always getting away with it. But then he did some really bad things. Things that had real consequences. Things father couldn't just ignore. So he banished him from our home. Lucifer took it very badly. He still does. I think he feels like father betrayed him. They haven't spoken to each other since.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I want you to understand that Lucifer has never got over it. He has built a wall around himself. Around his true self. And no-one has ever cracked it. Until you.”

Amenadiel saw her pale. Good.

“All the people around him, all the women or so called friends, they all see only the exterior, the silly devil-make-care person Lucifer pretends to be so convincingly he persuaded even himself.”

“The Devil,” Chloe whispered.

“I guess he's doing it partially to enrage our father. To show him that it doesn't matter to him what father thinks of him.”

“But if he's doing that it means that he does care. I know he does. He cares much more about... everything than he lets know.”

Amenadiel nodded. The detective was a clever woman. “I thought he buried his real self so deep it wasn't even real anymore. Until you. You seem to have an effect on him no-one else does. He let you in. He let you see his real self. And I... I'm just worried that he would bury himself for good if something went wrong...”

“I won't-”

“I know you wouldn't hurt him on purpose,” Amenadiel interrupted her, “but you could harm him, anyway. He thinks the world about you. He's done things for you that...”

Amenadiel saw Chloe tense and lean closer to him. “Amenadiel, what did he do? And why?”

Amenadiel shook his head. “I really shouldn't tell you.” He noticed how anxious Chloe looked and felt a pang of shame for playing with her thus. But it must be done. And besides it wasn't like he was lying to her.

“He implied something about...” Chloe gulped, looking at him with trepidation, “about killing someone.”

Lucifer had told her about Uriel? It seemed very unlikely to Amenadiel. Only an idiot would have done that... A very thin ice to skate on here... “Lucifer did many things but I can assure you he has never killed any human being.” Still not lying...

Chloe breathed with relief, the tense gone from her face. “Of course,” she said shaking her head like she had just realized a very clear thing. “He would never kill anyone.”

“Oh, but he would,” Amenadiel contradicted, watching the panic return to her face. “For you, he would.”

\-----

Charlotte was working hard because work was apparently the most important aspect of human's life. And given the fact she had spent the major part of the previous day in hospital with Lucifer's girlfriend, she would most probably work until the late evening.

She was interrupted by the door opening and was surprised to see it was Lucifer who came in instead of her oldest son. And he looked a bit worried. And... was it suspicious? Angry?

“Son. What a nice surprise to see you so soon again. I hope your detective is alright?”

“Yes. Chloe's fine.”

“Well, it's good news. What brings you here then?”

“I want to talk about Chloe, mother.”

Charlotte smiled. “Of course.”

“About your plans concerning her.”

“My plans?” she repeated, hopefully innocently enough. “You can't really think I did that to her! As I told you before I don't mean her any harm. If you're to stay here, I want you to have someone who cares for you. And besides I still want to return home. How do you think your father would welcome me if I killed his miracle?”

Charlotte saw Lucifer's features change a bit. He was mulling over her words, obviously not believing her. But that was OK, she knew her son. He would never believe anything she said, not truly...

“No, I don't think you were the one who cursed her. It was all very well fabricated, every detail calculated in advance. And we both know there are only two souls who can do that.”

What was he saying? That ex-hubby got involved into this somehow? “Do you think we finally got the attention of your father?”

“I hope not.”

“Well, it couldn't have been Uriel since you...”

“Killed him?” Lucifer finished smoothly and Charlotte wondered if he was still feeling guilty. She hoped not. It made him weak. And she needed him strong. “Maybe he did it before he died,” Lucifer continued. “He could have prepared it in advance.”

“Hm, yes,” Charlotte agreed although it seemed very unlikely to her. Why to wait so long to kill Chloe if he had wanted her dead? But no need to worry her son, he needed to focus on his romance. “You're probably right. Chloe is surely safe now.”

“Is she?” There was a false calmness in his voice that was hiding a suppressed rage. Good. The sooner he realized he couldn't live without her, the better. She should really send a 'thank you' note to the one who had made that curse...

“Well, she has you and the demon to protect her...”

“Oh, really?” Lucifer asked, the tether on his emotions weakening. “Then why did you tell Maze to keep Chloe from me?” he yelled, the false calmness gone.

So that was the problem, Charlotte realized. “Well, it's simple. That demon has always done the exact opposite of what I've told her. I was afraid that if I told her Chloe was good for you, she would be suspicious and wouldn't leave you two alone. And just keeping the information about what Chloe was to myself was pointless. You know there's a... thing between her and Amenadiel. He would have told her sooner or later. So I thought it better to tell her myself to prevent a disaster.”

Lucifer was staring at her. She could tell he was thinking about her arguments. “How exactly are you planning to get back home, mother?”

Oh, not a good question. “Well, sooner or later one of your brothers or sisters will come to Earth. And I will simply convince him or her that we can be family again.” That made Lucifer chuckle. Well, she didn't believe it possible either, but she wasn't to tell him her real plan, was she?

“Good luck with that, mom.” Lucifer turned to leave but stopped and faced her again. “Please don't try to get their attention by killing more innocent humans. You would leave me no choice but to stop you.”

“Of course, son.”

Lucifer nodded and left. Charlotte breathed out with relief. But a minute after the door had closed it opened again.

“Did you forget some-” Charlotte stop in mid-sentence registering it was Amenadiel this time. He was looking grim.

“Son. How did it go?”

“Good. I think Chloe realizes now how much she means to Lucifer.”

That brought a wide smile on Charlotte's face. “Good. It shouldn't take long now,” she mused aloud and leaned back in her chair, making herself comfortable for a change.

“Maybe we shouldn't...” Amenadiel started but didn't finish.

“What? Please don't tell me you're feeling guilty! You know they can be happy together. We're in fact helping them.”

“Yes,” Amenadiel agreed. “But it is still manipulation.”

“To a reasonable extend.”

Amenadiel sighed. He didn't look very happy about it. Why did he always have to think about his decisions after he had made them?

“You're not going to back out now, are you?” Charlotte stood up and walked to her son. She laid her hand on his cheek, searching his eyes. “We're so close now. Our plan is good, Amenadiel. Everyone wins. You and me will return home, Lucifer and Chloe will be together, happy.”

Amenadiel nodded albeit reluctantly. “Don't worry, mother, I'm still with you. It just... doesn't feel right to play with them like this.”

“I know. I wouldn't expect any less of you. But everybody must sometimes do an unpleasant thing for a greater good.” Thank her ex-hubby she had been smart enough not to tell Amenadiel about the whole plan. If manipulating Chloe and Lucifer didn't feel right to him what would he have said about killing Chloe?

Amenadiel nodded once more and left her to her tedious work.

\-----

Chloe wasn't feeling good. Not physically, no – physically she was more OK than was appropriate given her almost dying only yesterday. But after the talk with Amenadiel... she felt overwhelmed. She wasn't stupid, she knew Lucifer had feelings for her. As she knew he had some serious issues rooted in his past in the conflict with his father. Actually so serious that he had taken the personality of the Devil upon himself. And now, apparently, she was the one with power to make him happy. Or to hurt him. Oh, that was a huge responsibility. Why her? Why couldn't have he found another policewoman to play with?

_Don't complain, you know you like it when he's around_ , a small, deceptive voice in her head said.

“I know,” she whispered to herself and read a message that had just come from Lucifer.

_A party, tonight in Lux. To celebrate your resurrection._

Well, it didn't sound bad at all... Trixie was with Dan and she had a free evening. And besides it had been almost six hours since she had seen Lucifer. Oh, hell, was she really counting hours?! She was in so much trouble then... _OK_ , she wrote and received an answer almost immediately.

_It starts at 7. Don't be late or you'll miss the funniest part._

Now she was intrigued. And a little bit afraid. She had realized a very long time ago that her and Lucifer's understanding of the word 'funny' didn't exactly match.

\-----

Lucifer leaned on the counter behind him and took a swig of his scotch. Maze sat on one of the stools and looked around while drinking her own drink. There was a show in preparation that Lux hadn't seen yet. And it had seen a lot... “I'm not sure Chloe would like it.”

“Thank you for your opinion, Maze,” Lucifer returned, not bothered by it at all. “I think she'll love it.”

“Well, I know I will,” she snorted.

“Did you find something?”

If Lucifer didn't know better he would say that Maze actually cringed. “Nada. But I still think that Charlotte has her fingers in it somehow.”

Lucifer sighed. Maze was like a dog with a bone sometimes. Once she got it she wouldn't let it go. Even though there was no evidence for her conviction.

“Mother wasn't behind the curse, Maze, I'm sure about it. The case was a set up. Someone arranged it so Nemec would be killed by a falling vase and the curse got to Chloe. I can't imagine father going to such lengths to kill Chloe, he would just strike her with a lightning or something. Which leaves only Uriel.”

“But he's dead,” Maze objected. “We buried him. Twice.”

“Yes. But don't underestimate my brother. He might have prepared it before he died. Anyway just to be sure, don't let your eyes off the detective. Actually you can make sure she'll be here on time.”

Maze sighed but didn't object. She finished her drink and left to do her job.

\-----

Chloe took a very long time to dress. Why? She was only going to Lux, for God's sake! It wasn't even a date. Just a party... But seeing Maze's glare when she exited her room in her modest but very nicely cut blue dress made her reconsider. She put on the yellow dress, the one she had bought when she and Dan had split up. As a bandage on an aching heart. Hadn't helped though. And wasn't helping now either. Too short, too much exposed skin and... too much yellow. Maze rolled her eyes and brought her her own garment.

“Here, take this. Lucifer loves this.”

Chloe stared at the tiny black thing in Maze's hands imagining Lucifer liking it on MAZE's body. “Thank you, Maze, but I think I'm for something less... latex.”

Maze shrugged. “As you wish. Just hurry up or we'll miss the big show.”

Chloe ended up in the original blue dress reassuring herself it was for the best. At least she didn't look like she so desperately needed to get laid. Because she didn't. No, sir...

“Oh, our guest of honor finally arrived!” Lucifer spread his arms in welcome as Chloe descended the stairs to the club. It was full of people as always. “I was getting worried you miss the main show, detective.”

“I must admit I kind of hoped I would.”

Lucifer frowned and looked behind her. “I trust you don't believe whatever Maze told you?”

Chloe looked behind her back on the scowling former bartender. “She didn't tell me anything. I just don't know if I can bear what is coming.”

Lucifer took her hand and led her to a table in the middle, just below a small platform. He fished out two drinks from somewhere and gave one to Chloe. “By the way, detective, did I tell you look ravishing tonight?”

Chloe felt herself blush. Thank God the lights were scarce here putting them both to shadows. “Thank you.”

“I think the blue is very fitting for my little surprise.” And as he said that a rather seductive music started to play accompanied by five strapping men in police uniforms rushing to the small stage in front of them, moving with the music.

“OK,” Chloe breathed and her mouth remained opened on its own volition. They started to disrobe slowly encouraged by whistling of the female occupants. Chloe watched, trying not to blush and smile but failed. It was like Lucifer to get her strippers... and these were some specimen... She glimpsed at her partner who was watching the show with interest, the irritatingly adoring dimples on his face. He must have some confidence to bring her these exceptionally good looking guys. He noticed she was watching him rather than the strippers.

“You're missing all the fun, detective. Although I can understand there are better things to watch than them.”

Chloe snorted. Confidence it was. “Do you?”

“Yes.” He frowned a bit and then smirked. “If you liked me to join them, all you have to do is say so.”

Chloe laughed. “It's... tempting but I'm fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. For now,” she added not knowing where that came from. It made Lucifer grin.

“Oh, do you think it's a gun in those briefs?” Lucifer asked, pointing shamelessly.

“I hope not,” Chloe answered.

“You know, I originally thought to ask some of the real officers from the precinct but then it occurred to me they would probably kill the mood. And then you would have to arrest them. You know for killing the mood.”

Chloe wanted to roll her eyes but discovered she couldn't. She just laughed, imagining some of the men from the precinct on the stage. Yeah... that would be a mood killer alright.

“They are going to stop at the right time, right?” Chloe asked not sure she wanted to see ALL of the men.

“Such a prude, detective. Haven't you done anything in your life that was at least a little bit naughty? And the hot tub movie doesn't count.”

“Why not? It was naughty...”

“Not that much. Besides it was a very long time ago.”

“Not that long,” Chloe retorted, frowning. She wasn't that old. At least she remembered the shooting of the movie very vividly. Unfortunately.

“No, seriously, detective. When was the last time you did something naughty?”

Chloe thought. “I... I don't do naughty things I guess. They are... naughty.” To her relief the show ended with the briefs still more or less attached to the right parts and the seductive music was replaced by a swift beat.

Lucifer leaned closer to her. “Well, tonight we celebrate you not being dead, so I suggest it's time you do something at least a little bit naughty.” Before Chloe could protest she was pulled up and led to the dance floor. Lucifer turned abruptly and pulled her closer, too close in fact. Their bodies touched in all the right wrong places and moved as the music encouraged them. Chloe was breathless in a minute. Maybe she should have taken the dress with less fabric. She could have felt Lucifer's hands on her bare skin now...

The music changed then and a swift rhythm was replaced by a slow song. Lucifer took a firmer hold of her and bowed his head to hers, his lips touching her ear. And he sang with the song...

“Well, it's nice. But I don't feel very naughty,” Chloe said realizing it probably wasn't wise to tempt him so.

Lucifer chuckled. “We're getting there, detective,” he promised, his voice tickling her ear. He moved them then, steering them to a corner, not far from the stairway.

“What...?” Chloe breathed when she was pushed into a small nook and shielded from the crowd by Lucifer's body.

“This is where naughty kids go to do naughty things,” Lucifer smiled and loomed over her, his eyes shining with mischief.

“Oh, really? And what do they do here?” Chloe asked playfully.

“I don't know if you could handle it, detective. You know, it's very naughty,” he added in pretended seriousness.

“Well, we'll never know if we don't try,” Chloe whispered, her hand sneaking up his body and resting on his neck. She didn't have to push very hard, Lucifer leaned down on his own, the mischief in his eyes turning into undisguised tenderness. Chloe shuddered under that gaze, unable to close her eyes, to sever the connection until his lips touched hers. Then she just let go. She forgot about the music, about her almost dying, about her future, about the world. She forgot about everything but the man in front of her. She leaned closer still, the need to feel him all around her overpowering every other thought.

She almost forget how good it felt to be kissed like this. Like she was all that mattered. “Oh, this is definitely naughty,” she breathed between the kisses making Lucifer chuckle.

\-----

Charlotte was working late just like she had predicted earlier. She was just finishing the strategy of defense of her last client when her stupid assistant came in.

“If it's alright with you, Mrs. Richards, I would go home now,” she stammered pathetically.

“Well, you're no use to me so you can go.”

The girl looked like she didn't know where her legs were. “Thank you,” she said and finally left. But after a minute the door opened again.

“Wasn't I clear about-” Charlotte stopped in mid-sentence unable to believe her eyes. It seemed she had just been granted the impossible wish.

“Hello, mother.”

“Son?!” Charlotte breathed, trying to come to terms with what she was seeing.

“Surprise, surprise.”

“But how...?” she couldn't even finish the sentence. Tears gathered in her eyes and the picture of her younger son swam in front of her. She stood up awkwardly and took a tentative step forward, smiling and gasping, overwhelmed with happiness. But it was short lived.

“Do I look like I want your hug, mother?”

She stopped and recovered from the initial shock. “Always so proud.”

“I guess I got that one from you.”

If he wasn't here for family reunion, he came to her for another reason. And Charlotte didn't think it was a good one. “So... how have you been?”

“Dead. You?”

“In Hell.”

“Well, and now you aren't.” He didn't sound happy. “Although I remember quite distinctively that Lucifer promised to father to take you back to Hell.”

“Oh, no, he didn't promise anything like that. All he promised was-”

“You got to your role of a lawyer well, I see,” he interrupted her. “Distorting the meaning to suit your purpose.”

“You know your father put me to Hell to punish me for... well... a few small plagues I sent on humanity.”

This got her a condescending look. “Small?”

“In a cosmic sense of the word, yes. And Lucifer IS doing your father's wishes. He's punishing me by forcing me to live in this human suit among these silly, weak creatures. I even have to care for children! So I do live in Hell!”

“Punishing, punishing,” he repeated. “The word has such a ring to it, doesn't it? I wonder has Lucifer punished himself for killing me?”

Charlotte didn't like his mood at all. It got her goosebumps. “Uriel, did you try to kill Chloe?”

“Of course. Can't figure out though where I miscalculated.”

Oh no! If he killed Chloe she would never get back to Heaven. She took another step closer to him. “You can't do it.”

It got his full attention. “Really? And why exactly? Because Lucifer would be really sad then? Picture me not surprised and pleased at the same time.”

“No, you don't understand. Your father put Chloe in Lucifer's path.”

“Yes, so I could use her to take my revenge on him.”

“Uriel, she's not an ordinary human. God sent Amenadiel to Earth 35 years ago to bless a childless couple. Chloe is a miracle.”

Now, finally, the over-confidence was gone.

“If you don't believe me, ask your brother.”

“Maybe I'll do that.”

“Uriel...” Charlotte started carefully, “I'm so happy you're here. We can be family again...”

“Please, mother, cut the crap. We both know I'm not here for the family reunion. But I came with another offer.”

She didn't like the sound of it at all. “And what is that?”

“I know you will find your way back to Heaven somehow. It's just a matter of time. And I can't let you do it. Your influence on father is... let say unhealthy. So here's my offer. I'm willing to forfeit my revenge on Lucifer in exchange of your return to Hell.”

Charlotte gasped. Oh, no... “Uriel, you can't mean it. Lucifer was only protecting me and Chloe when he killed you. He didn't intend to do so. And I... I swear to you, I'm not going back to Heaven. There's no way!”

“So you thought about it?”

Ah... caught. “Of course I thought about it. The thing is that we don't belong here, it's human territory.”

“I agree. YOU belong to Hell. As does Lucifer. But if father is willing to let him walk this plane of existence, well...”

“Uriel-” he lifted his hand to stop her.

“The decision is yours, mother. You either get yourself to Hell or Lucifer suffers the consequences. Take it from the bright side, though. Now you have a chance to prove your love for your son. You have twelve hours.”


	9. Threatened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has a problem and seeks out Linda's help. But then another problem appears, one he thought was buried for good.

Lucifer woke up, not feeling particularly happy. The previous night had been great, especially the kissing part. But then it had come to an end after Chloe had pointed out that it was somewhat crowded in the club. And had he accepted her suggestion and taken her up to his penthouse?

No.

Why? He had no idea. But to make it even worse he had said that he understood she still wasn't 100 % after her ordeal and he had asked Maze to take her home. Both women had looked at him like he was suffering from dementia... And they were probably right. There must be something really broken inside him when he kept refusing not so subtle invitations to Chloe's bed.

Well, there was only one person who could provide a cure.

Lucifer rolled off the bed with a groan and stretched. He checked his cellphone and became annoyed immediately when he found eleven missed calls from his mother. What had she done this time? He was sure he didn't want to know. He just needed a few hours to process his failure to get to bed with Chloe...

He dressed, took a light breakfast, left his cellphone at home and left to see his therapist.

 

Linda smiled at Lucifer affably and he felt once again the pleasant warmth coming from knowing she had accepted him for what he was. It had been a nightmare that week she hadn't been speaking to him. And then the second week when she had been asking again and again about Heaven and Hell, Hitler and Stalin, Elvis Presley and God... Thank Elvis she had stopped...

He sat down on the couch, making himself comfortable.

“So? How are things going? With Chloe, I mean? I spoke to her yesterday and she said she was alright.” So Linda and Chloe had become friends, hadn't they? First Maze and now Linda, was the detective planning to stop? Would she befriend his mother too? Like he wasn't outnumbered enough as it was...

“Yes, yes, she's alright,” Lucifer confirmed.

“So it was the poem that made her sick?”

“Yes. It was a curse written in my blood.”

“Oh, my God!” Linda exclaimed. “Someone tried to kill Chloe?”

Lucifer nodded. “It was probably my irritating dead brother. The pilot's case was a setup to get the curse to Chloe. I think Uriel prepared it somehow before he died.”

Lucifer could see how Linda was trying hard to process all the information. She always had such a funny face when she was thinking.

“So she is out of danger now?”

“Well, it depends whether Uriel left more than one surprise. Or whether I'm right in my assumptions it was really him. Anyway Maze is guarding her, just to be sure.”

“Yes, yes,” Linda nodded and Lucifer saw there was something else she wanted to ask. And she didn't disappoint. “And what about your fear that she may be a willing participant in your father's plans?”

“Fear?” Lucifer repeated with a scoff. “It wasn't fear...” Or had it been? “It was just... caution. But everything's fine now. I know she doesn't know about me or dad's plan. If she did she would have tried to save herself from dying.”

Linda narrowed her eyes. “You say everything's fine and yet it's obvious something is bothering you...”

“Yes, there is one thing. It's the reason I'm here so early, actually. I... let's say... had an opportunity – or two – to spend the night with the detective but I... I just didn't do it. And I don't know why.”

Linda nodded and smiled, just barely, but it was there, Lucifer could see. It was that kind of smile that meant she knew where the problem was but wouldn't simply tell him. It irritated him that she always tried to lead him to the answer instead of telling him straightaway and spare them both the painful process of him trying to understand.

“Do you remember the first time you refused her?”

Yes, he remembered very well and the thought brought a smile to his face. “She came to me drunk like a Russian sailor.”

“And do you remember WHY you refused her?”

“Because she was drunk like a Russian sailor,” he repeated, the answer quite obvious.

“And?”

“And...? Well, I guess she didn't know what she was doing so it was wrong to... take advantage of the situation. But I don't see how it is connected to my recent failure.”

Linda took a deep breath... ah, she still wasn't going to tell him... “So you wanted her to make the decision only when she knew exactly what she was getting into.”

Hadn't he just said that? “Well, yes.”

Linda lifted her eyebrows, looking at him meaningfully. Now he was supposed to figure it out, right?

“But this time, doctor, she knew exactly what she was getting into... or not getting into in this case...”

“Did she really?”

Lucifer shook his head, not seeing what she wanted him to see.

“You know Chloe doesn't believe you to be the Devil.”

Lucifer tensed and straighten up on the couch... Oh, hell, not this again...

“Didn't it occur to you that maybe you feel it would be deceptive to sleep with her without her knowing the truth?”

Lucifer shook his head. “Why would it? I have slept with hundreds of women and none of them knew. As you know...” he pointed at her with a smile. But these reminders didn't seem to have an affect on her anymore.

“But you have never cared for any of those women, have you?”

Lucifer sighed. As usual he didn't like Linda's analysis of his problem... “Well, it seems that I will have to overcome the useless feeling of guilt about the so called deception then.”

“Ah... I don't think that's the best solution, Lucifer.”

“Well, what else can I do? End it? Or not sleep with her ever?”

“You could tell her the truth.”

Lucifer laughed, long and hard waiting for Linda to join him. But she didn't. So he stopped. “No,” he said simply.

“Why not?”

“She wouldn't handle it. She isn't ready.”

“And when will she be ready?”

“Well, after she... is more experienced and... and...”

“And maybe you're making it up to cover the real reason you don't want to tell her. That you're afraid she might refuse you.”

Oh, she really had to say it! “Well, you can't really blame me after the way YOU reacted, doctor.”

Linda cringed a little and Lucifer felt a pang of remorse immediately. She took a deep breath and said: “It's something that needs time to process, Lucifer. But I coped after several days. And so may Chloe.”

“Or may not.”

“Lucifer, she's strong and smart. If anyone can deal with it, it's Chloe. More importantly if you don't tell her the truth, your relationship will always be a lie.”

\-----

Chloe was sitting at her desk, playing idly with a pen.

What was the problem?

Did she smell?

Did she taste funny?

Was she ugly? No, she wasn't, she knew that.

Was it the clothes then? Should she wear something more daring like the chicks Lucifer had used to sleep with? And was the past tense even the right one? What if the problem was that he simply couldn't be satisfied with only one woman? But it still didn't explain why he wouldn't sleep with her at all.

Or was it Candy? She was still staying in his penthouse, wasn't she? Maybe Lucifer hadn't wanted to take her up yesterday because it would have been weird with Candy there? Or... maybe he had wanted to enjoy Candy before she moved out?

The pen fell from Chloe's fingers and rolled off the desk. Chloe bent to pick it up and found it had been stopped by a foot in a blue shoe with a smartly designed heel.

She looked up, following the long legs to find the rest of Candy in a sexy stewardess uniform. Ah... awkward...

“Candy? What brings you here?”

“I just wanted to say good-bye.”

“Oh, you're leaving?” Chloe eyed her suitcase. She didn't sound too hopeful, did she?

“Yes. To Cape Town.”

 _Good_ , Chloe thought before she could have stopped herself. But honestly, she hoped she would never see this beautiful, young, goddess like Lucifer's ex-wife. How could Lucifer cope to spend so much time around Dan? No wonder he had punched him the other day... Chloe was in Candy's company for like two minutes and she wanted to to kick her perfect ass already.

“OK, travel well, then.”

Candy smiled like she knew exactly what Chloe was thinking about. “I also wanted to thank you.”

Chloe frowned. “For what?”

“For believing in my innocence when everything was pointing at me. Lucifer was right about you.”

Lucifer had talked to Candy about her? Not a pleasant idea... “What did he say?”

“That you would get me justice even if you were to make Hell freeze over.”

“Oh...” He said that, hadn't he? Chloe felt her cheeks growing hot all of a sudden. Great and now she was blushing like a school girl. “OK... ehm... I guess we'll see each other-”

“No, we won't.”

That made Chloe blink. “We won't?”

“I don't think it's... smart to hang around here when you and Lucifer are... a thing now.”

Were they? One kiss (OK, a long one) and they were 'a thing'? “Oh, we wouldn't mind...” Why in God's name did she say that?

Candy smiled. “I think you might. And you're the one with a gun here...”

“Well-”

“Take care of him, will you?” Candy interrupted whatever Chloe wanted to say. Not that she knew...

Chloe nodded. “I will.” She watched Candy walk out slowly, the heads of all of her male co-workers turning after her swaying hips.

“That was weird,” she whispered to herself. But... one obstacle out of the way. Maybe now Lucifer would come around... Maybe she could invite him to her house for a change. Third date... What was the saying? Third time’s the charm? She took out her cellphone and typed a message to Lucifer.

\-----

That hadn't helped... Lucifer was feeling even more crappy than he had been when he had came to the therapy. He returned to his car to find a piece of paper behind his windshield wiper. Which was odd since he wasn't breaking any rules... And it was also... pink?

He picked it up and found a message there that left him in even a worse mood than before.

_Meet me at St. Peter's church at exactly 11 a. m. or something bad will happen._

Lucifer looked around but the street was empty of any suspicious activity. He crumpled the small paper and got to his car. He didn't respond well to a blackmail and the blackmailer was about to find out.

 

Lucifer marched to the church, a stormy scowl on his face. There were several people there, most of them sitting in the pews and praying. A lone figure was standing below the huge cross in front, staring at it in deep thought. He had his back to Lucifer but still the figure looked disturbingly familiar. As if he could feel Lucifer's presence, he turned and smiled making Lucifer stop abruptly.

“Brother, you're three minutes late.”

Lucifer couldn't take a breath even if his life depended on it. He could only stare, happy and scared at the same time. “Uriel?” he managed eventually, sounding more like he was choking than talking.

“Why so surprised? Oh, don't tell me mother hasn't told you...”

Lucifer tried to process what he was hearing – oh, yes, the missed calls. Maybe he should have picked up his phone (but he'd been busy)... But it wasn't the important thing right now, was it? Uriel was alive. “But how...?” Lucifer heard himself say.

“Someone freed my soul.”

“But I stabbed you with Azrael's dagger. It kills completely, no Heaven, no Hell...”

Uriel smirked. “That's not exactly true. Most angels think when the soul doesn't go to Heaven or Hell it must be gone. But the truth – the one Azrael is guarding so vehemently – is that the dagger keeps the soul. Therefore it can't travel to another plane of existence.”

“What?” Lucifer couldn't tell whether Uriel was making it up. Right now he was in no shape to think clearly. “But if it's true who freed you? And how?”

Uriel shrugged. “I don't know. All I remember is dying and the next thing I know I was lying under an unhealthy amount of dirt. Took me a better part of a day to dig myself out of there. Wasn't very pleasant. I swallowed a bug or two.”

Lucifer gulped and felt his eyes water. “I'm so sorry, brother.”

That made Uriel chuckle. “Oh, are you?”

“Yes,” Lucifer answered. “I never meant to... kill you.”

“But you did.”

“You didn't give me a choice. I couldn't let you kill Chloe...” Lucifer stopped talking when the whole reality hit him. “So it really was you! You wrote the curse to kill Chloe!”

“Yes.”

“And you stole my blood sample Chloe wanted to test.”

“Yes again. I knew it would get handy eventually.”

“But why? Why to kill her?”

“Isn't it obvious? I wanted to know if it could have been you who brought me back. The easiest way was to kill your friend and wait whether you bring her back too.”

Lucifer shook his head. Uriel was insane. It was official now. “No, brother. The easiest way would have been to ASK me. And I would have told you that I still didn't have my wings, therefore no resurrection powers!”

“Oh yes, I'm well aware of that now. Wouldn't have risked the meeting otherwise. The lightbringer without any light... How pathetic.”

“Calculating bastard! You could have left Chloe out of this!”

“You're right, I could have. But I guess I wanted justice as well. And she was so convenient.”

“Justice?!” Lucifer yelled with indignation. “You mean you wanted revenge on me, using Chloe shamelessly!”

“Justice, revenge... Isn't it the same? The souls in Hell, do you think it's justice they're receiving?”

“Yes! They're being punished for their sins! But Chloe is innocent. Only the sinners get punished!”

“Alright. In that case, tell me, brother, how did you punish yourself for killing me?”

Lucifer stared, unable to say anything.

“Let me guess,” Uriel drawled, “you threw a grand party, drinking and whoring for days, pitying yourself for the burden of guilt you had to carry and blaming father for everything. How am I doing so far?”

“I... if you want to punish me, then punish me. But leave Chloe out of it.”

Uriel laughed. “You don't understand, brother. The only way to punish you properly is to separate you from your little detective friend for good.”

“You can't hurt her! She's father's miracle! It's true. Ask Amenadiel. Father sent him to bless Chloe's parents. You can't kill her! Father wouldn't allow it! And besides, she's human, you know father's rules!”

“Father's rules... they apply only to angels as I remember.” Lucifer frowned, not comprehending.

“Gentlemen,” a youngish priest who must have come to them unnoticed whispered. “This is a house of God. People come here to pray and to find peace. You're disturbing them.”

“Father's house!” Uriel repeated mockingly. “Do you hear that, Lucifer? What do you think? Would father appreciate such a cheap, uncomfortable hovel?”

“I'm sorry, padre,” Lucifer said to the priest. “Uriel,” he turned to his brother, “let's go talk somewhere else.”

“Why? Isn't the house of God a shelter for fallen angels too?”

“Fallen angels?” Why the plural? But Uriel explained in a second. Not by words though but by demonstration.

There were gasps as Uriel spread his wings wide, followed by cries and panic. Lucifer gasped too. What he was seeing was one of the saddest thing he had ever seen. The white wings looked like someone took a rake to it, pulling out most of the white feathers, leaving only the skeleton intact.

“Dear lord!” the priest cried and crossed himself, taking several steps back. He was about to follow the fleeing people but there was a loud bang, something seemed to fall in front of the door from the outside, blocking it. So Lucifer thought as he watched the people trying to push the door open and failing. He looked at Uriel questioningly.

“I wrote you to be on time or bad things would happen. You were three minutes late, remember?”

“Uriel, stop this right now,” Lucifer said in no nonsense tone.

“Or what?” he asked, scoffing.

Lucifer turned and started to march to the door. First thing first – get the people out of here.

“I'm not finished with you, brother!” Uriel yelled but Lucifer ignored him which was a mistake. Something heavy hit his back and he crumpled to the floor. He turned his head to find out it was one of the pews that had landed on top of him. He managed to push it up and free his legs just in time to meet Uriel's hand. It grabbed Lucifer's neck painfully keeping him on the ground. Uriel might be a fallen angel now but he still had some of his angelic strength.

“Always doing whatever you want,” Uriel spat as Lucifer grabbed his wrist to ease the pressure, “never caring about consequences. Father should have killed you after your little rebellion, it would have spared all of us a lot of pain.”

Lucifer punched his brother to his guts and feeling the grip loosen he managed to get out of it. Uriel was angry, really angry. And it didn't happen often. “Uriel,” Lucifer gasped, walking backwards, “think about what you're doing. Father won't appreciate your scaring or hurting the humans.” They both glimpsed at the small crowd cowering by the blocked door.

“Or maybe it would attract his attention, what do you think? The humans dying. Let's see if he cares more about humans dying than he cares about his own son dying.” Uriel took a step to the humans but Lucifer blocked his path.

“Don't do it. Believe me, it won't work. Mother has already tried!”

Uriel smirked. “Isn't it funny? Lucifer, the Devil, the protector of humankind!” And with the words he jumped at Lucifer, hitting him in the face. Lucifer managed to block the next punch and deliver one of his own. Unfortunately he received two more, one of them sending him flying to the front of the church.

He landed under the cross with a grunt. But it seemed to him that Uriel's prediction was less precise than before, allowing Lucifer to plant several punches at least. He got on his knees slowly, his gut hurting in protest and looked up when he heard screams. Uriel was marching to the people who had started running from him in all directions.

Lucifer stood up and looked around. He needed a weapon. He looked up and decided it would do. “Sorry, brother,” he whispered to Jesus on the cross he had just wrenched out of its base. He threw it in the air, hitting Uriel just like he had hit him few minutes ago.

Meanwhile the priest had managed to get all the people through a side door somewhere and shutting it behind them.

“That wasn't nice,” Uriel complained as he slowly got back to his feet.

“Let's talk civilly, brother, please. Just tell me what you want!”

“I'm not a human, Lucifer, your mind trick won't work on me.”

“No tricks,” Lucifer replied, meaning it. “Just tell me, please.” He sat in one of the pews.

Uriel seemed to calm down a little. “It's simple. I want what I've wanted from the beginning. To stop mother from returning back to Heaven.”

Oh, hell... “I won't let you kill her. Even if the dagger doesn't wipe out one's soul...”

Uriel snorted and sat in the pew across from Lucifer. “The dagger is useless now. I wanted it to use it to capture mother's soul and transport her back to Hell. But without my wings all I would be able to do is to hide the dagger with her soul somewhere on Earth and it's too dangerous.”

“Well, there isn't a way to get mother back to Hell, then.” Unless she killed the body she was using and returned there on her own.

“Oh, I will find one, don't worry.”

“Why the obsession to get her back, anyway?”

“She's more dangerous than you think, Lucifer. I know what will happen if she comes back. I calculated all the possibilities and they all ended badly.”

“She's changed.”

That made Uriel laugh.

“A bit...” Lucifer added.

“No she hasn't. I visited her yesterday and offered her a deal. Her return to Hell in exchange for you not to suffer the consequences of your killing me. She didn't take it... such is her love for you... So if she's not returning there on her own I will have to help her.”

Yeah... it wasn't very likely. Without their wings they were stranded here, not traveling up or down. Lucifer wasn't as worried about mom as he was worried about Chloe though. What Uriel had said about the revenge bothered him. “What I said about the detective earlier, it's true. She's a miracle. You can't use her to get your revenge on me. I'm not lying, bother. You know I never lie.”

“I believe you. But do you really think that it matters to me now? Look at me!” he spread the broken wings once again.

“It happened to Amenadiel too, you know,” Lucifer pointed out. “And do you know why? Because he brought back a soul from Hell, causing innocent people to die. Maybe father is punishing you because you tried to hurt Chloe. By continuing so it could get only worse.”

Uriel seemed to think about his words. “Well, for once you're making sense, brother. Alright, I won't hurt your detective, you have my word.”

Lucifer breathed out with relief.

“I must admit I've never thought I'd see you in love one day. It's rather terrifying. I think even father can't guess what you'd do for your love, can he?”

Uriel stood up then and looked down at Lucifer. “Oh, and I will find the way to make you pay for what you did to me.” And with that he left.


	10. Pushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe invites Lucifer to dinner and he has absolutely no chance to refuse :)

Charlotte stepped out of the elevator full of worry for her son. He hadn't been answering her calls since yesterday. First she had thought he was preoccupied by carnal activities – preferably with Ms. Decker but it had occurred to her this morning that Uriel might have done something to him. Not that she thought Uriel would hurt Lucifer... too much. But he had said Lucifer would pay if she didn't return to Hell, after all. And the time he had given her was certainly up...

“Lucifer!” she called, but the penthouse was looking empty. And true enough the only answer was an echo of her own call. She swept all of the rooms including Lucifer's bedroom but she found no-one. Not even Candy – thank ex-hubby. The girl obviously wasn't as stupid as she looked. She had met Candy yesterday to close her case and she had taken the opportunity to suggest it was time for the stewardess to move on with her life while she still had one...

Maybe Lucifer had spent the night at Chloe's apartment? That would have been an improvement... The elevator dinged and Charlotte turned her head to see if it was Lucifer. But it was her oldest son who came in.

“Mother,” Amenadiel greeted. “What's going on? I got your cryptic message.”

“Yes, I had a visitor last night. Another family member...” The memory still made her feel happy and angry at the same time.

“Who?” Amenadiel asked, worry written all over his face.

“Uriel.”

Amenadiel blinked. Then again. “You mean Uriel – Uriel?”

“Is there any other Uriel?”

Amenadiel shook his head and focused on her fully. “What are you saying, mother? I buried him. He's dead!”

Charlotte smiled, she just couldn't help it. “And now he's not. He's back.”

“Uriel's back?” Amenadiel repeated, the whole meaning of it sinking in slowly. “He's not dead?”

“No,” Charlotte confirmed, still smiling.

“But... how?”

“That's a question that would be convenient to know the answer to. But I don't know and he didn't share.”

Amenadiel shook himself and slid on a couch. “I'm sorry, I just...”

“It's OK, son.” She understood perfectly what contradictory feelings the information elicited. “The problem is that Uriel is rather... angry about the whole... killing thing. And I think he might do something to Lucifer. Something... ugly. I've been trying to call him since yesterday to warn him but he hasn't been picking up his phone.”

Amenadiel looked around, understanding Lucifer wasn't there. “Let me try,” he said and dialed his brother. They both heard a ringing immediately and following the sound Charlotte found Lucifer's cellphone lying on a stool.

“Aren't these things designed to be carried on a person?” Charlotte commented with irritation. She picked it up and browsed through the history. Yes, 14 missed calls from her, one from Amenadiel and... “Oh, look, three messages from 'the detective'.”

Charlotte's curiosity was far greater than any regard for her son's privacy. She opened the messages and read aloud: “Hi. Any plans for tonight? I'm cooking Italian for dinner if you want to join me.”

“Mother, you shouldn't be reading Lucifer's messages.”

Charlotte ignored his comment. “Do you know what it means?”

“That the detective can cook?”

“That Lucifer isn't with her. So no sex so far...” She read the second message: “I mean to join me for the eating part, not the cooking. Unless you want to cook with me...”

Amenadiel grimaced and Charlotte read the last message: “That is... if you like Italian.” Charlotte chuckled. “Someone is getting a little bit insecure.”

Amenadiel looked like he was going to puke. “This is like Little Red Riding Hood fairytale all wrong.”

Charlotte gave him a baffled look and started to type the answer: “Count me in, detective.”

“What are you doing?” Amenadiel yelled with indignation.

“Well, helping, of course!”

“Helping with what?!” came a reply from the just opened elevator.

“Lucifer!” Charlotte gasped seeing his son in a rather disheveled state, sporting a purple eye.

“What are you doing with my phone, mother!” he yelled, marching to her and grabbing his cell. “What...?!”

“Well, it's not my fault you left the phone here. I was only trying to help.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, the detective was obviously getting nervous waiting for a reply.”

“Obviously,” Lucifer repeated, still fuming. “You know what would have helped even more? If you would have told me Uriel was alive!”

“So you have met him?”

Lucifer frowned. “No, I just spent the morning punching myself...”

“No need to be nasty, son. Uriel made me a surprise visit yesterday and I've been trying to call you since. Maybe you should pick up your phone sometimes.”

“Oh,” Lucifer scoffed and walked to his supply of alcohol, grabbing one of the bottle and pouring a full glass. He emptied it at once and poured another.

“So, what did Uriel say?” Charlotte asked carefully.

“Besides that he tried to kill Chloe?”

“What?” Amenadiel exclaimed. “It was Uriel?”

“Yes,” Charlotte and Lucifer replied simultaneously. “But,” Charlotte continued, “I explained to him yesterday that Chloe was God's miracle and should be left alone.”

Lucifer looked at her like he couldn't believe she would do such a thing. “Well, I told him more or less the same this morning and he promised not to hurt Chloe.”

“Good,” Charlotte breathed out with relief. Maybe too much relief because Lucifer's hand stopped pouring a third glass and he looked at her curiously. Charlotte sensed an explanation was needed. “I've come to...” now the right words... “admire the detective... in a way.”

“Really?” Lucifer drawled.

“Yes. Everyone who's capable dealing with you for so long has my admiration.” That brought a chuckle from her oldest son as Lucifer frowned.

“You know, mom,” Lucifer continued, “there's something else Uriel said.”

Ohoh, now the hard part...

“He told me that he had given you a choice yesterday.” She tried to look serene although she felt a strong need to fidget under Lucifer's intense stare. “That if you returned to Hell, he wouldn't punish me for what I did to him.”

“Well, he's bent on getting me back to Hell, your dad knows why... But if I believed just for a second,” Charlotte stressed the last word, “that it would all end with me returning to Hell, I would have done it. But I think Uriel won't forgive you that easily. His pain goes too deep.”

Lucifer observed her for a moment and then he said: “You have no idea, mother. His wings... he's... one of us now,” he looked at Amenadiel meaningfully.

Amenadiel closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. “This should have never happened. It's... such a mess.”

“Yes,” Lucifer agreed readily. “And you're right, mother. Uriel won't forgive me in a near future. He told me he would have his revenge... And I believe him.”

Charlotte wanted to weep. For all of her sons stranded here, on this plain, primitive Earth. And Uriel a fallen angel too? No, it was simply wrong.

Amenadiel stood up, thinking... “If Uriel's a fallen angel now, his powers would diminish in time. Just like mine did. It would be hard to execute his revenge without his powers.”

Lucifer nodded. “Unless he hurries up.”

_That was bad, really bad_ , Charlotte thought. She knew Uriel wouldn't listen to her nor Amenadiel. He was too thickheaded for that. If he wanted to hurt Lucifer he would do it no matter what. And if what Amenadiel had said was true then the revenge would come rather sooner than later.

Well, it left only one thing for her to do – to hasten the progress of relationship between Lucifer and Chloe. Good thing she had managed to write the text to the detective in Lucifer's name. Now he had no choice but to attend the dinner and there would certainly be some fuss about his battered face that could easily turn into something more. At least it was what all the human women did with injured men in the movies...

\----

Chloe chewed her lower lip. Was she being too pushy? It had taken three messages for Lucifer to reply... Oh, she WAS being pushy, wasn't she? Demanding his attention like a child... Maybe she was doing it all wrong. The more she pushed the more he withdrew... what had Linda said about Lucifer needing time to adjust? Maybe it was the real problem here. Not her – but him. Maybe he really needed time to come to her bed... or invite her to his – she wasn't picky... only pushy.

OK – she should change her approach and see where it would lead. No pushing tonight, no suggestions about sex or even kissing. Just a plain dinner between friends. That was if she would ever finish the cooking. Why hadn't she chosen something less complicated to cook? Like pancakes... they certainly wouldn't have glued to the bottom of the cooking pot like the spaghetti had...

“Why do they make these things so sticky, anyway...” Chloe complained to Maze who was sitting at the table watching the whole show with blatant amusement.

“So you could throw them to the ceiling and bet how many of them would stay there?”

Chloe snorted. “Yes, and please don't show it to Trixie.”

“Oops...” Maze grinned wickedly. Chloe sighed... the woman was a really bad influence on her daughter.

“You know you can stay and have dinner with us,” Chloe suggested. Not that she wanted Maze to hang around but... new approach = not pushy.

“Nah, unless you're planning a threesome tonight, I'll pass.”

Chloe grimaced. “OK.”

“Besides that thing,” Maze pointed to the pot of spaghetti, “doesn't look very eatable.”

“Thank you, Maze. Really. I appreciate the honesty.”

Maze chuckled. There was something odd about her behavior though. She looked... less carefree... almost brooding from time to time.

“Is something bothering you?” Chloe asked.

“No,” Maze answered quickly. Too quickly in Chloe's opinion. The first sign of lying... “Why should it?”

Chloe shrugged. Yes, why should it bother Maze she was having another date with Lucifer... “Well, in case something pops up you know you can always tell me, right?”

“Sure,” Maze replied with a sneering face.

There was a knock on the door and Chloe started to panic. She wasn't nearly finished yet. And she hadn't time to take a shower and change and... “Maze, could you... ah... entertain Lucifer somehow before I... ah...”

“Entertain?” Maze repeated with a snort. “Is it really what you want me to do?”

Chloe groaned... wrong thing to say... “No, I meant...” What did she mean?

“Relax, Decker, it's only the Devil. He doesn't care that you look like sack of wet potatoes, he cares only about your soul,” she teased.

“Thank you again, Maze. Really,” Chloe replied sarcastically. Now she was feeling even more like a failure...

Maze went to open the door. There was a hesitation in which Maze and Lucifer observed each other like they communicated something without words and then Maze moved out of the way and Lucifer came in, a bottle of red wine in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. And Chloe gasped.

“My God!”

Lucifer snorted. “So nice to hear I've been promoted to a god status... Looks like the florist was right...”

“What happened?” Chloe demanded and walked right to Lucifer, scanning his face with her eyes and then her fingers too.

“Oh, you mean this,” Lucifer answered, obviously surprised she would care more about his battered face than about the gifts he brought. “Well, my brother happened.”

“Amenadiel? I thought you guys sorted things out a long time ago.”

It took Lucifer a while to answer, his undivided attention fully on Chloe. It was so intense that it made her shiver... “No, another brother. One I thought I would never see again.”

“Huh, I hope it was at least worthy... the thing you were fighting over.”

She felt Lucifer tense and stop her hand from its slow moving over his face. “It was,” he said eventually, looking at her with such a tenderness she wanted to cry.

“Are these for me?” she pointed at the flowers.

“Yes,” Lucifer replied and lifted his hand awkwardly, presenting her with the gift. “Pink roses,” he added followed by Maze's fit of snorting which Chloe pointedly ignored.

“Yes, I can see that,” Chloe said and took the roses from him with a smile. There was something utterly adorable about Lucifer trying to do romance... Wait was he trying to be romantic? Hm... maybe she should reconsider and be pushy again...

“Oh, and the wine, of course,” he added and handed her the bottle.

“Thank you.” Chloe smiled at him.

“You're welcome,” Lucifer answered slowly, looking at her like he wanted to devour her...

“Oh, the spaghetti!” Chloe cried, put the wine and the flowers on table and hurried to the cooker to save the dinner.

Maze chose the time to cough to get their attention. “I guess it's time for me to go now. Before the things get any more... you know, fluffy here,” she said with a grimace of utter disgust, “or outright burning,” she added when the smell of burned pasta permeated the air. She disappeared before Chloe could swore.

“Bloody hell,” she sighed as she observed the outcome of her work.

“No, no, no, detective, that's my line.” Lucifer came to her, stopping at her back and looking over her shoulder. “And pray tell, darling, what is that?”

“Mother's old recipe.”

“Oh, I didn't know Penelope cooked.”

“She doesn't.”

“Hm, obviously,” Lucifer uttered eying her creation with trepidation, probably afraid she would force him to eat it.

“No, I mean it's what the internet said - 'mother's old recipe' - didn't say whose mother though...” Chloe corrected. That made Lucifer laugh. Chloe knew she should probably feel hurt but given the absurdity of the situation she didn't and joined Lucifer instead.

As their outburst of laughter died she felt Lucifer's fingers pull her hair from her forehead gently and tucked them over her ear. Her breath caught at the tender touch. He certainly wasn't behaving like he was planning not to spend the night.

“Don't worry about that, detective,” he whispered in her ear. “I know a good Italian restaurant not far from here. We can order something. They would deliver our meal in an hour. What do you say?”

“Yes,” Chloe exhaled, agreeing with everything and nothing in particular, especially when his fingers still played with her hair, caressing her ear every now and then. She hadn't known that such a simple touch could be so... erotic.

Lucifer chuckled at her exhalation but Chloe didn't care. She was beyond any shame in showing her need to... to feel him. Everywhere. She leaned back, pushing her body to his and laying her head on his shoulder. “Lucifer,” she sighed when she felt his other hand sneak around her waist and pulling her closer.

“Yes?”

“We can have an appetizer before the dinner arrives.” Oh, no... pushy again! “I... I meant-”

“That's a good idea, Chloe,” he said and planted his lips on hers.

Chloe moaned and dig her fingers in Lucifer's hair, holding him close. She felt his hand travel up, stopping just below her breast. Oh, he was wicked...

He ended the kiss with a sigh and a smile on his lips. “Better?” he asked. The bastard. He knew very well he had made it even worse.

“Hm... I think you've just whetted my appetite for the main curse,” Chloe said and then berated herself... _stop pushing..._ ah, she needed space to do that... “You know what? Why don't you order the dinner and open the wine? I just take a quick shower.” She saw Lucifer's surprise but it was quickly replaced by a wicked smile.

“Alright, detective. But let me know if you need some help...”

Chloe turned red immediately but didn't say anything. She put the flowers into a vase and went to the bathroom.

\-----

Lucifer watched Chloe disappear behind the door and sighed. He still wasn't sure coming here was a good idea. He had wanted to make an excuse and not come earlier in the afternoon but it would have hurt Chloe... Besides he couldn't postpone the sex part forever. And he certainly didn't want to.

So he had made a decision earlier. He would suppress the feeling of guilt about her not knowing the real him and just proceed as far as the detective would let him. That was her bed, hopefully.

The decision made, he had picked a bottle of wine and stopped at a florist's to buy Chloe some flowers. It had been just an impulse, really, something he knew men did to please their partners. Although he had no idea what kind of partners he and Chloe were anymore. He knew instinctively that something crucial had changed between them. With the yesterday kiss... or maybe – probably – before that. But what were they now? He had no idea what to call it...

Anyway, he felt silly presenting the detective with the flowers, especially with Maze watching. He hoped they would never return to Hell because Maze would change his reputation into... well... hell. The Devil bringing flowers to a mortal. And pink roses to that! He had no idea why he had let the florist talk him to it. The blood red roses he had chosen were perfectly alright according to his opinion. But it had been “oh, no, sir, you don't want to get your girlfriend these...” - “Why the hell not? And she's not my girlfriend...” - “Even worse, I mean if you're trying to make her your girlfriend? Pink it is – nothing says 'I love you' as much as these soft pink petals with delicate red edge.”

Was he turning into a ninny?

He picked up the phone and ordered them the dinner. Then he opened the bottle of wine and poured two glasses, smelling the rich aroma of the expensive liquid. He inspected the wine, hoisting the glass against light. Yes, soft red inside with delicate pink edge, just the opposite of the roses... OK, he WAS turning into a ninny.

It took Chloe about fifteen minutes to get ready – really what did she do in the shower? But she didn't disappoint when she finally appeared. She looked radiant although her hair was still wet, sticking to her nape and her clothes were nothing extraordinary. She was actually wearing her very ordinary working clothes which made Lucifer paused. Was she trying not to seduce him? If so she was doing a very poor job...

“Sorry, I tried to hurry up, but...” she shrugged with an apologetic smile.

Or did she choose the attire to get him at ease? Or herself perhaps... Lucifer realized suddenly how nervous he was. Weird... he was never nervous before the performance. Of any kind. Or during it...

“Wine?” he asked and handed her the glass without waiting for her answer.

“So,” Chloe picked up her glass and proposed a toast. “To... life.”

“Yes,” Lucifer agreed and they both drank. It felt weird to be here, with her, just the two of them, no noise and darkness of Lux. It was so... intimate. And Lucifer didn't know what to say or what to do... And neither did Chloe apparently...

“I think I have some cheese in the fridge,” she said and fished out several cheeses Lucifer suspected were ones among the cheapest. The detective really was in a need of good feeding... She sliced them and put them on a plate, placing it on the table. It looked so absurd Lucifer's lips stretched dangerously and although he tried not to laugh, he failed.

“I'm sorry, detective, it's just...” Oh, there were no words.

“Stop laughing,” Chloe yelled and punched him playfully to his guts. And it really made Lucifer stop laughing because Chloe managed to hit the spot Uriel had this morning. He sucked in breath, putting his hand over the painful spot.

“Oh, my God, Lucifer, I'm sorry. What...?” she looked confused for a second like she thought she had punched him too much, but then she realized that he might be hurt somewhere else than just on his face... She looked at him questioningly before she took his shirt and tugged gently, pushing it up. She gasped seeing the bluish stamp Uriel left him.

“It looks much worse than it is,” Lucifer said just to chase away the concern in her eyes.

“No, it's... Are you hurt anywhere else?” she asked and she started to unbutton his shirt.

“No, I'm quite alright, detective. You can stop undressing me. Unless, of course, you are trying to seduce me. If that's the case, feel free to continue.”

“I'm not trying to seduce you, Lucifer,” she said quite quickly, turning as red as the wine.

“Then maybe you should not try harder...” he whispered, unable to speak properly as her fingers trailed the flash around his wound so very gently. Lucifer felt... privileged to be at the receiving end of her kindness. And although it bothered him to see her worry, it pleased him immensely to know she worried for him.

“Detective,” he whispered and put his palm on her face. She finally lifted her eyes to his and he could swear he started to drown in them. He bent slightly and kissed her softly. Chloe moaned and the soft kiss turned into a wilder one immediately. And Lucifer knew it was now or never. Now he would overcome the silly, useless feeling that had prevented him to make love to her before.

As Chloe pushed herself closer to him, he let his hands get under her shirt and map her back. It was soft and warm and perfect. He let his fingers find the spine and travel up slowly, sliding over every vertebra. When he got high enough he made a pleasant discovery.

“Detective,” he whispered between kisses. “It seems you forgot to put on your bra. You shouldn't be so careless, someone might take advantage of it,” he said playfully.

Chloe chuckled, joining his game. “Really? Like who?”

“Hm... let see... I don't know,” Lucifer drawled as his hand started to move from Chloe's back to her side. “Me, perhaps?”

“No. I know I can trust you,” Chloe whispered and the words were like a cold shower, drenching Lucifer with guilt. He stopped all he was doing and took a step back.

“What's wrong?” Chloe asked, her voice full of concern.

“Nothing... I... maybe...” Oh, he was such an idiot... “Maybe we could wait... you know...” He watched Chloe's face fall and her eyelids blink several times.

“Is... is it me?” Chloe stammered, avoiding his eyes.

“What? No, detective. It's... it's me, just me. There's something I need to... solve first.” She didn't look convinced though. If anything she looked even more confused – or was it hurt? - than before.

“OK,” she whispered and turn her back to him, grabbing the glass of wine and taking a swig.

“You're... you're not angry with me, are you?”

Chloe turned back to him and shook her head feebly. “No, of course not. We'll just... get there when you're ready.”

“Hm,” was all Lucifer could tell. He buttoned his shirt quickly and after an awkward moment of silence he said, “I'll better go, now.”

Chloe nodded. “Good night.”

“Yes. You too, detective.” And was out like an army of demons was chasing him.


	11. Intoxicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer discovers something a bit scary, Charlotte puts another plan in motion and Chloe needs a relief from her suffering...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit longer, sorry. I hope you will handle it :D

Being the therapist of the Devil had its advantages like knowing the TRUTH, but it also had its disadvantages. Like trying to explain to the Devil that she really couldn't solve his 'huge' problem.

“But you have to help me, doctor,” Lucifer pleaded. He had stormed into her office about ten minutes ago, bribing one of her regular patients to get another appointment.

Linda heaved a sigh. Really, they should proclaim her a saint when she died. Or maybe before that... “Lucifer, I can't change the way you feel. Even if it were ethical, which isn't, it can't be done. I don't have a guilt switch.”

“But I can't have sex with Chloe with this unsavory feeling of guilt! There must be a way to get rid of it!”

“There is. You have to face it.”

It only got her a ferocious frown. Linda decided to try another approach. “Have you overcome your guilt over killing Uriel?”

“Well, yes.”

Really? That statement took Linda by surprise. “And how did you do that?”

“He has been resurrected.”

“WHAT?! How?”

“Well, by my father, I guess. I'm not sure. But it's not important.”

Of course it wasn't important. An angel had come back from being dead and it wasn't even an information worth sharing...

“What is important right now is to get rid of this pesky feeling of mine that is destroying my love life! We can discuss Uriel later. I could actually bring him over. If Maze found him... You may be able to talk him out of his obsession of revenge.”

Too much information... Uriel was back... And wanted revenge? Wait – had he tried to kill Chloe to get revenge on Lucifer? That was bad...

“Isn't there a pill or something?” Lucifer asked.

“No.” This baffled Linda beyond comprehending. How could Lucifer find something as mundane as a love problem literally every human being came through in his or her life so much more significant than his own brother coming back to life? This was one of the differences between being human and Devil, she guessed.

“As I told you before, Lucifer, the only way to overcome your guilt is to tell Chloe the truth.”

“No, no, no, no, no. And no.”

“You know it would be nice to have another human I could talk to about all of this.”

“Well, if you desire a chit chat about hellishly boring supernatural stuff then go to talk to Ella.”

“Ella Lopez?” What did he mean? “Wait... She knows too?”

“Well, yes. Haven't I told you?”

“No, you haven't.”

“Hm... must have forgotten.”

Yes, of course... not important, was it? But maybe she could use the information to win this battle. “How did she take it?”

“Hm?” Lucifer looked at her questioningly. He was very distracted today... “Oh, you mean Ella... Well, to maintain her dignity I just say that she digested the information very quickly.”

“So she is OK now?”

“Actually she is. I paid her a visit the next day and she seemed to come to terms with it,” Lucifer smiled a little, “rather comfortably,” he added as an afterthought, frowning slightly. “She even hugged me.”

“It took Ella only one day to cope with the information?”

“Well, yes.”

Linda wasn't sure how it was even possible. She herself still had a creepy feeling when she was sitting here with Lucifer. But maybe it had something to do with Ella being a believer. “Lucifer, if Ella could accept you so readily, don't you think that Chloe might too?”

Lucifer scoffed. “Of course not. Miss Lopez is clearly deranged. I mean her dream man is a comic book hero in blue tights and red underpants, which he wears OVER the tights. And besides she was kinda aware before that the Devil's reputation had been tarnished by God's evil intentions and human stupidity.”

Yes... because the reputation of the Devil was the problem here... “But unlike Ella, Chloe has feelings for you...”

She let the information sink but apparently it didn't. Lucifer shook his head in confusion.

“What I mean, Lucifer, is that it's easier for us to overlook an imperfection of the person we love.”

That elicited a snort from Lucifer. “Overlook an imperfection?” he repeated, obviously agitated. “You really think Chloe would simply OVERLOOK THIS!” he cried and turned to his other, rather terrifying visage, making Linda jerk.

“See?” he prodded. “Even you can't stand the sight of me. And you have seen me like this before.”

No, she actually hadn't. “Lucifer,” Linda gasped, not sure what she was seeing.

He must have misinterpreted her gasp because he turned back immediately. “I'm sorry, doctor.”

“No, no, no, turn back.”

“What?”

“Please.”

“Alright,” Lucifer agreed warily and turned to his red self again. Yes, there it was, she hadn't been hallucinating.

Linda pointed at him. “Look at your hands.”

Lucifer blinked in confusion but did as he had been told. And then he gasped too. No, Linda wasn't hallucinating. He WAS shining. Although it was barely visible, it was there, below the red surface. The soft glamor of glorious warm light.

“It's not possible,” Lucifer exhaled and looked at her in shock. “It just can't be... it's... what's happening?”

\-----

Charlotte walked to the precinct, a new plan in motion already. No time to waste time, especially when Uriel wasn't likely to do it either. She passed Daniel on her way to Chloe's desk and winked at him seductively. He was one of the better lovers she had had since her stay here on Earth and she wouldn't mind to repeat the night once or twice. But she suspected Dan wasn't game, probably still feeling hurt that she had played him so.

She was glad to find Chloe sitting at her desk and reading some report.

“Detective Decker,” she smiled as Chloe jumped in surprise. She smiled even more when she noticed how tired Chloe looked. Not much sleep? One could hope... But she didn't look very happy though...

“Oh, hi,” the detective greeted her coldly. “Can I help you?”

“I was hoping you would.” That was an answer the good detective didn't see coming. And certainly didn't like coming if her face was any indication.

“Oh, OK. So, what's the problem?”

“You see, I had this client, Dona Berger. She was charged with murder of a former police officer and was found not guilty just yesterday. But she has gone missing during the last night. And I would like you to find her.”

“Did you consider that she's gone missing because she doesn't have the money to pay you?”

Charlotte laughed. The little human was entertaining. “She's paid already.”

“Well, in that case the missing persons department is at the end of the hallway. I'm a homicide detective.”

“I know,” Charlotte smiled and stepped closer to Chloe, bending to her, “but you see miss Berger confided in me that it had been another cop who killed the police officer. One of the missing person department... And you proved yourself to be both trustworthy and able to catch foul policemen.”

“I still cannot help you. I have to follow orders.”

Charlotte smiled. It was a lame try to avoid doing it, she knew. But she had it covered. “I've already talked to your lieutenant. She agreed.”

“Really?”

“Well, I helped her agree. He political ambitions are rather expensive...”

Chloe scoffed and nodded her head. “Of course they are.”

“Well, take it from the bright side. You will do a good deed, which you like doing, and you will get another case you can work on with Lucifer. You like working with him, don't you?”

Chloe seemed to focus on something in a far distance. “Yes,” she whispered, “but I think I'll handle this one alone.”

WHAT?! No way! What was the detective thinking, ruining her plans like this? “Why would you do that? Isn't Lucifer the best partner you've ever had?”

The detective sighed. “Yes, but...” she stopped suddenly.

“But what?” Charlotte prodded.

“It's personal.”

“Well, I am a PERSON, you can tell me.”

“Right,” Chloe snorted. “Because you're a trustworthy person who has nothing but Lucifer's well being on her mind.”

“Well, it happens to be the truth. I know Lucifer better than almost anyone and I love him dearly.” That made Chloe frown.

“And does he love you back?”

“Is that jealousy?”

“No!” Chloe snapped.

“Are you sure about it? You look somewhat... frustrated.”

“I'm not frustrated, I'm just getting tired of this conversation.”

Charlotte ignored her last comment. “Yes, you certainly look frustrated. I gather the dinner didn't get well?”

Chloe's chin fell. “How do you know about it?”

“Lucifer told me.”

“Hm, of course he did...” Now she sounded downright angry and Charlotte finally realized the source of her very bad mood.

“Oh, so this is what it's all about! You're frustrated because of the lack of intimacy between the two of you!”

“WHAT?!” Chloe yelled. “OK, whatever is between me and Luci-”

“Can't you too just have sex already?!” Charlotte jumped in. Why was it so hard to make them do it when literally everyone wanted it to happen? This was insane!

“Why do you care so much?” Chloe asked.

“Because I want Lucifer to get his powers back!”

“His powers?”

Charlotte realized what she had said. How could she be so careless... Before she could think how to explain that without telling the truth, Chloe apparently came to her own conclusion. “You mean like...” and she slowly rose her forefinger from a horizontal position to vertical one (pointing up).

Charlotte took her time to realize what the human was trying to say without using the traditional tool – words. “Exactly!”

The detective gaped at her, clearly shocked. “I didn't...” she whispered... “I didn't know he had this... problem. I mean it's Lucifer. There are always women around him.”

“Well, it's only recent. He seems to have lost all interest in all women but you.”

Chloe looked like she didn't believe her. “Oh...” she mulled over it for little longer. “Is that how you know? Has he lost interest in you?”

“He never had such an interest in me.”

Chloe looked confused for a moment. “But... you told me that you and Lucifer had been...”

“Close, yes,” Charlotte finished smoothly. “But not sexually. Never sexually.” She actually shuddered with the thought. “We were like a family. That's why I care about him so much.”

Chloe nodded, very obviously still in a shock. “So that's why he didn't... do... that with me?”

“Yes,” Charlotte replied and thought about what might have really happened... not. “And that's why you shouldn't keep Lucifer from working with you. He needs your... support.”

Chloe nodded, making Charlotte breathed out with relief. She couldn't alter the plan now, it was too late for that... Anyway, now she needed to find out what the real problem with her son was...

\-----

Lucifer stood in his bathroom, half naked, staring in a mirror at his devilish exterior that seemed to look less devilish thanks to the light coming from the depths. But HOW? It simply couldn't be. His father had stripped him of all of his grace after the fall, leaving him only with his wings that had kept most of his powers. But now it seemed like some of that grace had returned without him even noticing. But how could it? And more importantly what did it mean? Was he... forgiven?

No! He didn't care about forgiveness. Not for his rebellion at least. Certainly not from his father! Because, honestly, there was nothing to forgive. Even if what he had done was a crime, he had been punished more than deservedly, serving his time in Hell.

He tried to focus the light into his hand. It had been so long he had this ability, but after several minutes of concentrating he managed, making his hand to shine brighter. Ha – he could work with that. He could do things like-

“Lucifer!” he heard his mother's voice. What she wanted now? He quickly turned back into his human form and stepped out of the bathroom.

“What now?” he asked exasperatedly.

“Oh, that's a nice welcome, son. But I can't really blame you since you left your detective friend – and YOURSELF as well, I see – quite unsatisfied...”

“Bloody hell, mother! Do you have to meddle with everything?” It was so humiliating...

“I'm just trying to help you, son. Obviously, you don't know how to handle the romantic part of your life.”

Lucifer closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He really didn't need this right now. He had bigger issues... like Uriel wanting to have his revenge or his long lost grace finding its way back somehow...

“But don't worry,” Charlotte continued. “I will do my best to help you. I've actually already begun.”

Lucifer opened his eyes and glared at his mother. “Mom, could you please stop trying to RUIN my life?! I can do it all on my own, thank you!”

“You're an ungrateful child!”

“Haven't I heard this one before?” Lucifer mumbled and grabbed a bottle of whiskey.

Charlotte close the distance between them and put her hand over Lucifer's, stopping him from taking a sip right from the bottle. “Why don't you tell me what the problem is, son?” she asked softly.

_Which problem?_ Lucifer thought wryly. He briefly considered to tell her about his problem with sudden reappearance of his light but then decided against it. Mother would certainly do an elephant of it and maybe more – she would try to convince him to use it somehow to get her and Amenadiel to Heaven. Well, he wasn't ready for another battle with his father. Not now, anyway. So he decided to stick with the problem mother already knew about.

“The problem is that... I can't lie to Chloe.”

“Lie to her? Whatever do you mean, son?”

“She doesn't believe I'm the Devil. And if I told her, well...” He saw Charlotte wince slightly. Yes, exactly the problem...

“Lucifer, don't you think you're... overreacting a little bit? Don't forget your father put her here. You can't really think that she would let you go just because of who you are.”

Charlotte clearly still didn't comprehend how this world worked. “She is human, mother. And an atheist to that. She won't take the truth easily. She will probably hate me. You know the slander humans spread about me.”

“Then let her know you first. I mean the real person behind the Devil. The real you, Lucifer. Your personality, your fears, your passions. So when you finally tell her, she won't be swayed by those human fairy tales.”

Lucifer stared at her in awe. It actually sounded like a good advise. He could postpone the telling – letting her know him first, completely, body and soul and then tell her. But it would still be a lie – being with her without her knowing. “I can't.”

“Why not?”

“Because she deserves better.” He saw Charlotte clench her teeth.

“Just think about it, son.”

\-----

Chloe went to Dona Berger's apartment. She wasn't happy about this case that didn't even involve murder, but it was a job and she would do it. Although she had a feeling Charlotte Richards exaggerated a bit. Or a lot... Dona had probably just gone to a vacation, not telling her former lawyer about it. Because why should she?

Chloe had decided to leave Lucifer out of this case after all, because after the last night she felt he needed space. Probably lots of it if what Charlotte had said was true.

But Chloe doubted it. First, she herself had felt the evidence that Lucifer's nether body parts worked just fine only yesterday. And second, she didn't believe Charlotte Richards. Why such a concern for Lucifer? Although she felt her concern was genuine, something was telling her that Charlotte Richards had an ulterior motive. She just didn't know what it was.

Dona's apartment seemed to be alright. No evidence of a foul play... Chloe searched the place and found nothing extraordinary except for a note on a kitchen counter. Great, another creepy text. This one seemed to be written in what Chloe thought Hebrew looked like. Was it too much to hope this one wasn't poisoned? She wasn't going to risk it and touch it or spend too much time near it. At least not before Ella examined it. She put it in a plastic bag and drove back to the precinct. She needed someone to translate it, anyway, before she could move on.

 

“Whoa,” Ella exclaimed when Chloe brought her the note. “That's some interesting writing.”

“Can you translate it?”

“I can try uncle Google but I bet my Catwoman costume Lucifer can do that without a blink.”

“I'd rather leave Lucifer out of this.”

That got Ella's attention. “Why?”

What to tell her? That he hadn't slept with her because he had some issues he didn't want to tell her about? “It's... complicated.”

Ella nodded solemnly. “That bad, huh?”

“You know what?” Chloe just remembered Ella's recent suggestion. “Why don't we have the girls' night tonight?”

“Sure!” Ella agreed with a wide smile. “I'll get the band together!”

Yeah, that sounded like a plan. One Chloe could work with. That and a lot of alcohol...

\-----

Lucifer read another report from Maze. He knew it was pointless to try to find Uriel, because if he didn't want to be found no-one would find him. But maybe with his abilities subsiding it would be harder for him to predict all moves. And maybe Maze would find him and then... well, it wasn't clear to Lucifer what he would do then. Kill him? Ah – been there, done that... hadn't worked. And besides it felt rather nice not to feel the guilt anymore.

Well, no luck in finding him so far... so there was still time to decide what to do with him if Maze found him.

The elevator dinged and a small figure came out.

“Miss Lopez?”

Ella went straight to him with an infantile smile on her lips and hugged him. “Lucifer... my favorite angel...”

Lucifer smiled... yeah... “Wait – what do you mean 'favorite'? You don't know another angel, do you?”

She looked comically startled for a second. “No, should I? I mean, are there more angels around?”

“Well, it's not called the city of angels for nothing, is it?”

“Cool,” a slight smile spread over her face. “Will you introduce me?”

“Absolutely not.” It made her smile fade but Lucifer didn't particularly care. He noticed a small heap of papers in her hand. “Why are you here?”

“Chloe found this and we need someone to translate it. So I thought the Devil...” she trailed off while she tried to find one particular paper, Lucifer guessed. “Sorry, some dude crashed into me in front of Lux and it all spilled on the street. Most of it is my attempt to translate it but Google failed me this time. Oh, here's the original text,” she handed Lucifer one of the creased papers.

He took it without commenting and frowned. Was it the 'help' mother had been talking about earlier? And why did Ella bring it and not Chloe? Was she avoiding him? That... hurt...

Ella must have sensed his confusion because she decided to elaborate. “Chloe said it was complicated between the two of you right now,” she said, looking at him pityingly. “I don't know what you did to her, pal, but you better make it up to her quickly because girl like her – she won't wait forever. Not even for the Devil himself... Wait... that didn't sound right, did it?”

Lucifer heaved a sigh. “Why is everybody so interested in my love life suddenly?”

“Yeah... the Devil in love... now I think I've seen everything...” Was she joking? “So what does it say?” she changed the topic quickly, pointing at the paper.

Lucifer shook his head and read the message... It seemed mother had gone so far that she had fabricated a case just for him and Chloe... “It says 'son, be with your detective in the warehouse on 1918 Bay Street on Friday at 3 p. m. to save a damsel in distress.'”

Ella laughed. “No, really, what does it say?”

Lucifer lifted his eyebrows meaningfully.

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“It doesn't sound very case like...”

“That's because my mother made it.”

“You mother?” Ella repeated with a blank face. “You have a mother?”

“Of course, I have a mother!” One who was trying hard to make him angry by meddling in his love life. “What did you think – that I popped out of an egg?”

“Dude – I mean – Lucifer, we will have to have a long talk one day.”

\-----

Linda's spine tingled with anticipation. These outings were quite rare in her life, usually involving Maze and a stripper bar or something like that. She was still a bit shaken after Lucifer's visit today. Something huge was apparently happening, turning him into something he had been before. At least she had deduced so much from his stammering... She would love to share this information with Maze and learn more about Lucifer and his former self, but Lucifer had written her later in the afternoon, asking her to honor the patient-doctor confidentiality and not tell anyone about this.

Fine... she would just have to check the amount of alcohol she was going to consume tonight.

They chose another bar than Lux tonight because Chloe didn't want to meet Lucifer. At least Linda guessed so. Poor woman... Lucifer deserved to be whipped for treating her like that.

She walked in the bar and found Maze sitting by a table in a corner and drinking beer, trying to get rid of a too young looking man who was currently salivating above Maze's cleavage. Linda was pleased that her friend tried to be nice when she was refusing the poor chap. Well – 'tried' really was the word because her nerves snapped and she bared her teeth at him and the man scurried away like a frightened rabbit.

“Like I have time for the likes of him,” Maze complained when Linda got to a hearing distance.

“Maze, I'm surprised you chose such a... quiet corner,” she remarked, knowing it wasn't Maze's style not to be seen.

“With the rogue fallen angel on a run, it's better to be safe than happy.”

“Lucifer told me you were looking for Uriel...” Linda begun as she sat down.

“Like searching a needle in a haystack without knowing where the haystack is.”

That didn't sound promising.

“But he will make a mistake eventually... they all do,” Maze added and Linda could only think that Maze was imagining what she would do to the poor angel when she found him.

“Hey, hot single girls!” Ella greeted when she sailed in the bar. She sat down next to Linda, a smile firmly attached to her face. “Where is our guest of honor?” she asked and picked up a drink menu.

“Not here yet,” Maze replied. “Probably weeping somewhere over the Devil.”

Ella's head snapped up and she looked at Maze and then at Linda with confusion.

“I know too,” Linda clarified.

“Sure you know,” Ella nodded. “Know what exactly?”

“About Lucifer.”

“There are many things to know about Lucifer,” Ella said.

Maze rolled her eyes. “She knows that he's the Devil. Like you do.”

“Oh, you mean this. OK then,” Ella smiled at Linda and then she turned to Maze. “And it means that you know too...”

“Well, duh... I'm a demon.”

Ella's face turned to a stone. “You mean you weren't exaggerating the other night when you said you had been forged in the bowels of Hell?”

Maze leaned closer to the lab technician. “Not a bit.”

“That is so cool,” Ella replied, obviously fascinated by the information. “So can you do something like Lucifer? I mean turn your eyes purple or something?”

Maze chuckled. “Yeah, I can do something. But you don't want to pee yourself again, do you?”

Linda's eyebrows lifted up. So this was the dignity Lucifer had wanted to preserve... too late...

“Pinacolada?” Ella turned to Linda with red cheeks.

“Yes,” Linda agreed while Maze laughed at Ella's discomfort. “Oh, look, Chloe's coming.”

“Hi,” Chloe greeted, “thanks for coming out tonight.”

“Sure.”

“No problem.”

And then an awkward silence took its place.

“So, how was your day?” Linda tried to save the situation, but seeing Chloe grimace she had probably done the opposite.

“Ah... you know... same old... the same job, the same maybe boyfriend...”

“... who doesn't have sex with you,” Maze finished.

“Yeah,” Chloe admitted reluctantly. “But... we are... we are moving forwards. Just slowly, you know.”

“Like a snail,” Maze added.

“It could be worse,” Chloe continued.

“Really?” Ella asked and earned a pained look from Chloe that made her try to soften her words. “On second thought,” she continued, “you're right. I guess he could turn out to be gay...”

Linda saw Chloe pale. Oh, hell, the poor woman had no idea why Lucifer wasn't sleeping with her. The things that must be going through her head... “Which he is of course not,” Linda said firmly.

“Mostly,” Maze specified.

“I think I'll go get our drinks,” Chloe said. “What are you drinking?”

“Pinaco-”

“Whiskey!” Maze interrupted Ella's answer.

“Good choice,” Chloe murmured and walked to the bar counter.

“So,” Ella started as soon as Chloe disappeared from the hearing distance, “do you know why Lucifer is not sleeping with her?”

“Because it would be a deception,” Linda replied, thinking she probably shouldn't, “since Chloe doesn't believe he's the Devil.”

“I could make her believe,” Maze said.

“No, you can't,” Linda protested. “It's Lucifer's secret to tell, not ours.”

“Yes,” Ella drawled, “but what if she persuades Lucifer to have sex with her after all without him telling her? I mean it's the Devil we're talking about here. Having sex with him... it's kind of a big deal... I mean who's ever done it?”

Both Linda and Maze raised her hands. “And thousands more,” Maze completed the picture.

“Yeah, OK,” Ella stammered. “I guess it's cool then.”

“No, it's not,” Maze protested. “Because now Chloe thinks God knows what about Lucifer. He's ruining his own reputation...”

“We can't tell her,” Linda repeated. “It would only make her angry that it was us and not Lucifer who told her.”

“Oh, she's coming back,” Ella whispered urgently and they all stopped talking and watched Chloe balance four glasses in her hands.

They all drank the shots quite quickly, grimacing as the whiskey burned its way down their throats. Seconds shots followed quickly and then thirds... Linda shook her head to clear it but it didn't help. And although they tried to talk about other things too, they always seemed to return to Lucifer.

“You know what?” Chloe drawled, not enunciating properly anymore, “I wish Lucifer was here to see that I have friends and that I can have fun!”

“Hell, you do,” Maze saluted her and drank another shot.

“I'm so glad you guys came,” Chloe continued and sniffed, her eyes turning red and moist. “I really... needed this.”

No, it wasn't what she needed, Linda knew. “What you need, girl, is sex!”

“Lots of it,” Maze added.

Chloe spread her arms wide. “I know! I'm not the one holding back. I mean – can it be even more ridiculous? I mean – when Lucifer wants to have sex with me, I don't want him...” she hiccuped, “and now when I want to have sex with him, he doesn't want me. Which makes absolutely no, absolutely no, no sense! What's wrong with him?!”

Linda snorted. “I could name several things... but I can't, you know... as his therapist... but girl, he's... something.” She giggled and then shook her head again. She was getting drunk... too drunk. She reached for another glass and emptied it. Was it even hers?

“I mean,” Chloe continued like Linda hadn't even spoken, “I'm standing there the other night, doing my 'I'm available' face and he's just staring at me like he doesn't understand. And then, yesterday, we're almost like naked, you know, and kissing and doing stuff and... and... then he just walks away... I mean, should I get a sign 'make love to me' and hang it on my neck?”

Maze shook her head. “Nay, he might not understand that either. 'Fuck me' would be better.”

“He like... fucked almost everyone in this town,” Chloe complained, “but me.”

“That's because you're special,” Linda tried to explain. She was almost certain she had wanted to add something else but forgotten what it was.

Chloe just waved her arm, hitting an empty glass and sending it flying off the table. It broke but she didn't care.

“Oh, I know what I wanted to say,” Linda exclaimed, happy she remembered. “He loves you!”

Chloe just laugh. “Oh, really?”

“Yeah, of course he does,” Maze agreed. “It's the only explanation why he would do the things he does for you.”

“Like what? Not sleeping with me?!”

“Or killing his not dead brother,” Maze said.

“Exchanging his freedom for your protection,” Linda added.

“Destroying the curse!” Ella yelled with a triumphant smile.

“Yeah, that's nice,” Chloe said, probably not believing any of it. Which was good, Linda thought. Surely, it was good. Or wasn't it? Wait... what was she thinking about?

“You know,” Chloe continued slowly, “what would be... like... nice too? If he told me... what's going on... You know, I have this gut feeling... in my guts... that he's not telling me something.”

“Like he's the Devil,” Ella nodded.

“Yeah,” Chloe drawled, “or something... more real... like... like... what's his deal with Charlotte Richards? I mean... she comes to precinct, giving me speeches about Lucifer like she was his... mother or something.”

Ella shuddered. “Man, what a disgusting image. Did you see her boobs?”

“Yeah, they're really nice,” Linda agreed. The Goddess really had a good taste... She grabbed another glass – where were they still coming from? - and lifted it in the air. “To Chloe, the tragic love of the Prince of the darkness.”

The rest of them took their glasses and cheered and then drank, letting the glasses hit the table heavily. And Chloe started to look like she was going to cry. Ah... the mood change phase, not good, Linda thought.

“You know what?” Maze exclaimed, hitting the table with her fist. “Fuck Lucifer!”

Ella nodded, looking dazed. “Agree. I think I'd like to know what it's like to be fucked by the Devil.”

“We don't need him,” Maze continued.

“Oh,” Ella's face fell. “You didn't mean it literally.”

“We can have a nice girls night. It's been a while since I have ladies foursome.”

The faces of the other occupants looked a little bit shocked.

“Ah...” Ella breathed. “I don't want to be rude, because... you really are HOT, you know, but you're kinda... ah... missing the important part to make it real... fun.”

Maze smirked. “Don't worry, I have lots of toys. All sizes and colors.”

“I don't know... they are so... impersonal, you know. So cold...” Ella objected.

Maze laughed. “I have also these,” she wriggled her fingers AND her tongue in Ella's face.

“I'll consider it,” Ella said looking somewhat alarmed.

“Fine. What about you?” Maze looked at Linda and Chloe. They both shook their heads.

“I have an idea!” Ella yelled. “My aunt used to do a little voodoo-”

“The nun?” Chloe asked.

“No, the other aunt. She was a witch. And there was this boy I wanted to date and he didn't want me and my aunt told me to make him a bracelet of my hair. She said that it would strengthen his desire for me. You know... like the animal desire...”

“Animal desire is good,” Maze leered.

“So I did it and it worked! We started dating in a week,” Ella finished her story. “So I was thinking, you know, that we could do that for Lucifer too. With Chloe's hair.”

There was a brief silence until Chloe breathed out. “That is so great!”

“Yeah,” Linda agreed. “It's like a token of your love. So romantic.”

“Like a shackle,” Maze added. “So cool.”

“OK, OK, come here,” Ella cried and sat closer to Chloe. “First we have to braid it.” And she chose a strand and slowly turned it into a small braid making Chloe cry several times as she accidentally pulled now and then. “And now to-”

“Here,” Maze handed her her knife and Ella cut Chloe's hair with a slightly unstable hand.

“And now we just have to join the ends...” Ella said and as she finished she took a chewing gum from her mouth and used it to glue the ends together.

“That's so nice,” Chloe sighed, looking at their creation. “You think Lucifer will like it?”

“He'll love it,” Ella assured her with a smile.


	12. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a small surprise awaiting Chloe and Lucifer...

Lucifer looked at his unwanted sleeping occupant of his couch with a slight distaste. He couldn't understand why she had come to his place last night. Well, first he had thought she just wanted what every other woman wanted from him, but no, not Ella Lopez. She had come to him, roaring drunk, gibbering something about God's mission and trying to hand him something that looked like a braided horse mane, its ends joined by something sticky to make a bracelet. He had wanted to throw it away at first but then he had changed his mind and the thing was now lying on his table next to the snoring devotee of his dad.

He could only imagine how the rest of the party participants looked like right now.

There was a pause in the snoring, followed by a rapid succession of quick little snores that ended with Ella sitting up suddenly and screaming, “I'm coming!”

“Well, that's first...” Lucifer drawled with a half smile. “It usually takes a little more effort on my part for women to come.”

Ella looked around, probably disoriented, searching for the source of the noise. She finally focused on him. “Luciii... oh, my head,” she groaned and pressed her palm on her forehead.

“Bad night?”

“I... I don't think I remember... Oh, my head... You don't have some angelic mojo to make it go away, do you? Or devilish – I'm not picky right now.”

“Mojo?” Lucifer repeated, feeling insulted. “Miss Lopez, I'm the Devil, not Houdini.”

“Yeah... oh, why am I even here?”

“Ask my dad. But I don't think he will tell you.”

She groaned. “Yeah, I mean, no... why am I in your penthouse?”

Lucifer shrugged.

“You know what? Never mind, I just...” her eyes fell on the horse mane lying on his table. “Oh, wait, I remember that,” she pointed at the bracelet-like thing.

“Do you now? Prey tell, what is the sticky thing?”

“It's Chloe's hair.”

“Chloe's?” Was it even possible that something so... ugly used to be part of Chloe?

“Yeah, it was a... gift. You know...”

“I really don't. I must admit that the detective's choice of gifts is a little bit... daunting.”

“No, no, it's a... symbol of her love.”

“Love?” Lucifer repeated. Was it, really? That made Ella go white.

“Not time for the L word yet?”

Lucifer shook his head. There was a schedule for these things? Wasn't he a little ahead? “Right, enough of that. Please tell me you didn't say anything to Chloe about the note you brought here yesterday to translate.”

“Dude, what should I have told her? I mean your mum wrote it...”

“Exactly,” Lucifer confirmed. “No need to drag the detective into this. I'll handle it myself.” He had come to a decision this morning. He would persuade his mother to stop interfere with his love life. It was none of her business, after all. He was a grown up man. Well, angel... Devil... whatever...

Ella nodded. “Yeah... Chloe is probably sleeping, anyway.”

\-----

There was a drum festival going on in her head. It was the only way to describe what was happening to her skull. Chloe looked in a mirror to check if her head was still holding together but her observation was inconclusive because she saw double.

“Oh God,” she wanted to plead the all powerful being to help her, offering her lifelong abstinence as penance. But the problem was she didn't believe in God.

She looked at her clock again to confirm it really was 2 p. m. already. Yes, it was. And she was in so much trouble. It was Friday, a working day, she should have gone to work a long time ago. What had she thought going drinking and keep drinking during the whole night? She had a case... It was a lame case, true, given to her by Charlotte Richards to make it even lamer, but case anyway... It wasn't like her, being this irresponsible. But she hadn't been behaving like herself since... since... ah, since she had fallen in love with Lucifer... The man has been systematically destroying her life...

Chloe checked her cellphone and groaned. Seven missed calls from Dan. Yeah – she had been supposed to pick up Trixie this morning so Dan could have gone on a stakeout. Oh, he was going to hold it against her for weeks...

There was a knock on the door that made Chloe's head pound even more. She walked to the door slowly, every step sending jolts of pain to her brain. Ah... thinking about the Devil... “Dan.”

He walked right in, not waiting for her invitation. “What happened? Are you OK?”

“Ah... it's a... complicated question this early morning.”

“It's midday, Chloe. Wait... are you... are you sick again? Not that it's any of my business... apparently,” he said bitterly.

Oh, great, this again. Like she had had the time back then to tell him she had been sick. She had been busy being sick for Christ sake...

“Is Lucifer taking care of you?” Dan looked around but there was no-one to be seen. Chloe realized she didn't even know where Maze was.

“No, Dan. I'm not sick... I'm...” her stomach churned, “going to be sick.”

Chloe ran to the bathroom barely in time to unload some of the yesterday's drinking. Dan followed her. “Are you having a hangover?”

Chloe nodded, feeling a little bit offended by the incredulity in Dan's voice. She knew how to party... she was a party girl, she knew how to be spontaneous and sexy and living in the moment. And she was probably still drunk... Yeah, who was she kidding? She was nothing like the women Lucifer used to sleep with.

“I don't know what's going on with you lately, Chloe, but you're changing. And not for the better.”

“Thank you for the reproach, Dan.”

Dan nodded. “And you're starting to sound like Lucifer.”

“Wait, is this about me dating Lucifer? Are you jealous?”

Dan shook his head, looking annoyed. “Don't blame your irresponsibility on my apparent jealousy. I'll go back to the precinct. I'll tell the lieutenant you're sick. Just... sleep it off.”

Chloe watched him leave. What was his problem? He was the one who had ended their marriage... She was about to take Dan's advise and head back to the bed when there was another knock on the door.

It was a messenger this time.

“Chloe Decker?” Did he really had to speak so loudly?

“Yes?”

He handed her an envelope and left. Chloe opened it.

_You will find your missing person in a warehouse on 1918 Bay Street. You will find out she is quite well. Charlotte Richards was only manipulating you. Friend._

Manipulation from Charlotte Richards? Yeah, she could completely believe that, even though the signature 'friend' was rather cryptic... She needed to investigate it though. She took the quickest shower and the strongest coffee of her life and put on some clean clothes. She considered briefly to take Lucifer with her but then she thought better of it. He was the one who had run away from her and he was the one who should come back when he was ready... She only hoped she wouldn't wait forever...

 

Chloe took a taxi. She was in no shape to drive. She had a feeling she was in no shape to work either, but what if the woman was in some kind of a danger, after all?

The warehouse looked abandoned, but its door was ajar. Chloe draw her gun, just to be safe and walked in slowly. There were only few shafts of light shining through holes in an old roof, making the place look somewhat sacred and scary at the same time. It was almost empty only for several huge boxes nobody probably wanted to move out. And it was eerily quiet, the walls blocking the street noise quite effectively. There was no-one to be seen.

Chloe proceeded carefully, checking every space behind every box as she went deeper. Something was off, she could feel it. She should have taken Lucifer with her – she was an idiot...

She came to the last, huge box when the quietness was disturbed by a moan and a scratching. Chloe aimed her gun at the box the sound was coming from. “L.A.P.D., come out with your hands over your head.”

For a long second nothing happened. And then there was another moan and a kick. Chloe moved closer to the box and opened it with one hand while she kept the other ready to shoot. But there was no need to shoot. What she found in the box was the missing woman. She was obviously scared, but alive, with hands and legs bound and her mouth gagged.

Chloe glimpsed behind her back and seeing no-one she stepped in the huge box to the woman. First she freed her mouth.

“Oh, God, thank you,” the woman gasped.

“Dona Berger?” Chloe asked although she was pretty sure it was her.

The woman nodded. “I think he's still here.”

That got Chloe's attention. “The one who did this?”

Dona shook her head. “No. It was Charlotte Richards who did it...The woman's nuts! She was so strong... But the man... he knows about me but he didn't help me. And he,” she stammered, “there's something wrong about him.”

Chloe tried to untie the ropes around Dona's legs but she failed. They were tied too firmly. And she didn't have a knife... “Wait here, I'll find something to cut these with.”

“Nonononono, please don't leave me here,” Dona pleaded and grabbed Chloe's hand. Chloe was about to placate her when she heard a voice.

“Most people think there's nothing like destiny.”

“That's him,” Dona whispered and Chloe turned her head to see a man in a coat standing in the middle of the room, his back to them, looking heavenward like he was searching for something up there. She had no idea where he came from...

“But that's only because they refuse to believe that God controls their lives completely.” It seemed he was talking to himself. Chloe held her gun tighter, ready to step out of the shadow of the box and question him when she heard another, very familiar voice.

“Uriel, I must admit you surprised me.” Lucifer walked through the door, stopping several feet in front of the man. A shaft of light was illuminating the space between the two men, putting them both in shadows.

What was Lucifer doing here? And how did he know this guy? Chloe considered to walk out of the box and make her presence known but Lucifer's next words stopped her: “I thought it was mother's doing, not yours.”

_M_ _other's?_ Like Lucifer's mother?

The man shrugged. “It was. I just took a ride.”

Lucifer scoffed. “Well, whatever you were planning, brother, is not happening. The detective is not coming... It seems your powers are leaving you rather quickly, leaving you pathetically useless.”

_Brother?_ Had Lucifer really called that creepy man 'brother'? And 'powers'? Wasn't it the word Charlotte Richards had used when talking about Lucifer yesterday?

The brother of Lucifer laughed. “Maybe they are, maybe they aren't.”

“Why are you here, Uriel?”

“I've been watching you.”

“Did you consider to get a life?”

“Ah, another joke. I didn't see that coming – oh, wait, I did. I've been watching you and mom, your demon and your precious little miracle and I've come to a fascinating revelation.”

“That they are all very boring?”

“That too, yes. But no. What I meant was that mother is trying quite desperately to hook you up with Chloe. She even kidnapped a human to get you two working on a case again after your... falling out?”

Wait – were they talking about Charlotte Richards? But she couldn't be their mother, she was too young... maybe stepmother? Chloe shuddered with the thought.

“Yes, she is meddling with my life quite intensively lately,” Lucifer admitted reluctantly. “I've actually come here to put an end to it.”

“Hm. Do you think you will manage it?”

Lucifer snorted. “Of course I will. She's in a human body, she is harmless. Well, more or less.”

OK, they were playing some kind of a game, Chloe thought. It was the only reasonable explanation...

“Are you sure about it, Luci? Because I watched her lift a human with one hand like she weighted nothing.”

Lucifer shifted nervously as Uriel continued. “And besides when mother is trying this hard to do something, it means she has a great motivation.”

“Yes, she wants me to be happy,” Lucifer replied. That made Uriel laugh.

“Or maybe she wants to get you and Chloe together for her own gain. Maybe to get a return ticket to Heaven.”

Lucifer shook his head. “How could bringing me and Chloe together help her get home? Once again, you're making no sense, brother.”

“Except Chloe is God's miracle. Don't forget Amenadiel blessed her mother. She must have some powers.”

_Yes, they were playing some kind of a sick game..._

Lucifer scoffed. “Chloe? Powers? If you don't count an annoying sense of duty, then no.”

“And yet she is the only one who makes you truly vulnerable. And not only physically...” Chloe couldn't help but hear a threat in the man's tone.

Lucifer laughed, but there was an uneasiness in it. “Well, someone has been doing his homework. You've always been a diligent little swot, haven't you?”

“Thank you,” Uriel replied.

“So, you've come here just to tell me this?”

“No, of course not. I've come here to tell you that I won't allow mother to succeed. And to do so I'm afraid I will have to put an end to your relationship with your detective. Even if it means to do her harm.”

“You will NOT TOUCH HER!” Lucifer thundered and it seemed that the building shook with the intensity of his voice. He took a menacing step closer to the man and as he walked in the shaft of light Chloe thought she must be dreaming. Instead of the man she had fallen in love with, there stood a horribly deformed creature with eyes glowing red and bared sharp teeth.

And then there was a scream. Chloe thought that it was her screaming at first but then she realized it was the woman next to her. She saw the horrible image turn back quickly to the face of the man she knew and although her mind and especially her heart fought against it she finally admitted what she had been trying to suppress for several months now. That Lucifer wasn't crazy nor a method actor. He was what he had always claimed to be.

The Devil.

Chloe watched the face of the Devil to blur and she realized it was because of the tears swimming in her eyes.

“Who's there?” Lucifer yelled and then looked at Uriel.

“I think you already know,” Uriel replied calmly. “I didn't say I would be the one to harm the detective. Or that it would be physical.” And with this he simply walked around Lucifer and left the building.

\-----

This couldn't be happening... Not now... Not like this... Lucifer tried to take a deep breath but his lungs seemed to be out of order. He managed a shallow one at least and yelled: “Detective?” He took a few tentative steps closer the place the scream had come from but then he stopped, not sure what to do.

“I...” he stammered, not knowing what to say. “Is that you?” He took another step closer and earned another scream. He finally saw a movement and a small person stepped out of a box. He couldn't be sure who it was since the person was hidden in shadows.

“Stay where you are!” the person yelled and Lucifer recognized her immediately.

“Detective... Whatever you think you saw, it was...” he didn't know how to finish.

“I know what I saw, Lucifer.” Her voice was shaking. “I guess I should have believed you,” she added a little hysterically. She crept forward slowly until she were under a shaft of light.

“Detective,” Lucifer's voice cracked as he saw her pointing her gun at him while tears were running down her cheeks. He gulped and put his hands in the air. Oh, he had known she wouldn't take the information easily. “Can we please talk about this?” He hated how defeated he sounded.

Chloe shook her head. “I... you have to go away.”

“But det-”

“Just go away!” she yelled, more tears streaming down, still pointing her gun at his chest.

“Chloe. It's me... you're not afraid of me...” It wasn't a question, but a statement.

“Please,” Chloe whispered and it was the one word that made Lucifer do as she asked. Because... she WAS afraid of him and he couldn't bear it. He could have borne threats, accusations, even hostility, but not her fear.

“Alright,” he whispered back, turned slowly and walked away, not looking back once because if he did he would do something stupid, like run to her, get on his knees and plead her not to hate him.

It seemed Uriel got his revenge rather quickly...

\-----

Chloe's hands started to shake uncontrollably while her head and heart pounded. Thank God he was gone. The Devil. The REAL Devil. No metaphor...

Oh, God... She had kissed the Devil.

She had entrusted her life to the Devil...

And she had fallen in love with the Devil!

Or was she dreaming? Maybe she was still drunk... Maybe it was all just her fantasy... Oh, but she knew it wasn't.

Why hadn't she seen it sooner? Why had she been refusing the truth when it had been staring at her the whole time?

“Detective?” Dona's desperate voice called her. She forgot all about her once again.

“I... I'll be right back,” she yelled and found a piece of glass on the floor below a broken window. She hurried back and managed to cut the ropes on Dona's legs and wrists without hurting any of them. It was a miracle given the way her hands were shaking.

“He was the Devil, wasn't he?” Dona whispered, obviously in shock – quite understandable... “You saw it too, didn't you?”

“I... I don't know what I saw. I... let's just get out of here.” Yes, it was a good plan. Dona refused to go to the precinct though. She took a taxi and drove God knew where and Chloe for once didn't care. She called her own taxi to take her home. During the ride she realized though that she was living with a demon. She was actually living with a DEMON!

Oh, and Charlotte Richards was Lucifer's mother, somehow. Which made her what? A Goddess?

And Amenadiel – he was really an angel... And Malcolm claiming to be in Hell... all true...

She started to realize slowly, how tangled this all was. How much her life had been revolving around the supernatural creatures without her knowledge. Had they kept her in dark on purpose?

Oh, God – and she wasn't the only one who had been living with a demon. Trixie! And to think she had let Maze take her trick-or-treating! No, no, no – she must get away from her. She must get away from them all!

“Go faster, please,” she urged the taxi driver who grumbled but obeyed her wish.

Once she got on her doorstep she took a deep breath. She just needed a few things and if Maze was there then she would just act like nothing had happened...

It turned out Maze wasn't there and Chloe thanked God for it. She could do that now that she knew he was real, couldn't she? She packed in a record time, just the things she needed the most and left. She was brave enough to sit at the wheel of her car and hurry to pick up Trixie from school.

“Mommy?” Trixie asked when she was safely in the car. “Is something wrong?”

“No, of course not. Why should it?”

“Something's wrong,” Trixie said. Damn her very perceptive daughter. “You have wrinkle on your forehead. And you have it only when something's wrong.”

“You're right. Something has happened. I... had a disagreement with Lucifer.”

Trixie frowned. “Does it mean you won't date anymore?”

Date the Devil... Oh, God. “Probably.”

Trixie's face fell. “But I like Lucifer...”

“Yes but not everybody we like is good for us. Sometimes they can be even very bad for us.”

“Lucifer's not bad,” Trixie opposed.

Wasn't he? How should she know? He was the Devil. The one entity that was called so many names and none of them was exactly flattery... So how should she know? “Ah... it doesn't really matter.”

That earned her a ferocious frown. But how should she explain this to a child when even she didn't understand?

“I mean, it doesn't matter right now,” she tried to pacify her daughter but wasn't very successful seeing her stormy eyes.

She got the car moving and she drove to the one place she could think of. Not that the Devil wouldn't find them there if he wanted to – he was the Devil after all. But it was the only place that gave Chloe a feeling of safety however unreal the feeling was.

She knocked on the door, the baggage in one hand, the hand of her frowning daughter in the other hand. The door opened and Dan's surprised face appeared. “Chloe? Has something happened?” he asked, his face full of concern and she wondered how badly she had to look.

“I... can't explain it right now, but... would you mind if we stayed here for a couple of days?”

“Of course not,” Dan said and stepped aside to allow them to walk in. “Stay as long as you need.”


	13. Terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things has gone bad for Chloe and Lucifer, but maybe Linda could help?

Now he finally knew. He knew how the damned souls in Hell really felt. Exactly how he was feeling right now. Abandoned, lost, without hope...

But no... surely the detective would come to her senses. She would understand that he was a good Devil. That he had changed. That she had changed him for the better. And then she would... what? Forgive him? But there was nothing to forgive, was there? He hadn't done anything wrong... Except for not telling her the truth. And yet he had done that, hadn't he? He had told her the truth. Repeatedly... Was it really his fault she had refused to believe him?

Hardly.

And yet... Lucifer couldn't shake off the feeling he had done something wrong.

Was it that he had known Chloe hadn't believed him? He had known that. And still he had let her cross the line in their relationship to that place where trust was of essence. Yeah, THAT he had done wrong. Now the feeling of guilt made sense... Oh, Linda would have been so proud of him for analyzing the emotions all on his own...

Lucifer wasn't really thinking about where he was driving until he got there. That was the building with office of Charlotte Richards.

He marched in, not paying attention to the assistant girl who tried to stop him unsuccessfully. When he opened the door, he stopped in shock to find his mother with a company. A male company. Almost naked male company.

The young lawyer-to-be (probably) stopped kissing his boss and looked at Lucifer with a question in his eyes.

“Get out,” Lucifer growled. “I need to talk to my mother. Charlotte Richards,” Lucifer added to scatter the man's obvious confusion. “Trust me, she's far older than you can handle. Now get out or I'll help you!”

That got the man moving – he grabbed his clothes and backed out of the office.

“Lucifer!” Charlotte welcomed him, her cheeks still a bit red as she straitened her skirt. “I hope everything went just fine with your new case?”

Lucifer didn't bother to answer her question. He had one of his own. “Is it true, mother, that you've been trying to get me and Chloe together for your own gain? Is it the reason you've been meddling with my life lately?”

“Lucifer,” Charlotte started, her voice placating, “why would you think that?”

“Because Uriel shared the thought with me!”

“Uriel?” Charlotte repeated, clearly confused.

“Oh, yes, Uriel figured out your little case you prepared for me and Chloe and decided to show up.”

“What did he do?” Charlotte asked, obviously dreading the answer.

“He took it upon himself to show Chloe the real me... As you can imagine she didn't take it too well.”

Charlotte gasped. “What? Lucifer, I'm so sorry.”

“Oh, you should be, mother, since it is all your fault! If you didn't try to get us together then Uriel wouldn't show Chloe the truth.” _Or he would just to take his revenge_ , Lucifer thought bitterly. But he didn't let the thought sway him. “I want to know, mother! Do you have an ulterior motive to get me and Chloe together? Hm? And don't lie to me!” he yelled.

“I...” Charlotte thought hard, it was very obvious, and then she said: “Yes, Lucifer. BUT-”

“This was your plan the whole time? You didn't really care about me being happy, did you? You only wanted to get back to Heaven!”

Charlotte stopped whatever he wanted to say next. “Everyone would win, Lucifer! You and Chloe would be together, you would get your powers back and you could send me and Amenadiel home...”

“My powers back?” Wait... was Chloe the reason some of his grace had returned? “How?”

“As a miracle, God's creation, Chloe should have restorative powers. But being human they would work only in connection with a celestial being.”

Lucifer snorted. “So that's way you wanted us to have sex so desperately.” It felt so dirty somehow...

“It's more than that,” Charlotte opposed. “For these powers to work they need to be triggered by a powerful emotion. Like love.”

Lucifer blinked... If part of his grace had returned, did it mean that Chloe felt... love for him? Well, it had been before... “Well, it seems you're not going anywhere, mom, because whatever Chloe feels right now towards me, it certainly isn't love.”

Charlotte's face jerked. “It can't be that bad. The detective is a clever woman.”

“Exactly,” Lucifer agreed. “That's why she probably won't talk to me ever again.”

Charlotte shook her head and stepped closer to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and said, convinced of her truth: “You're no quitter, Lucifer. If there is the slightest possibility that Chloe would change her mind, you will find the way.”

“Wouldn't you like it?” Lucifer spat with venom and stepped out of her reach. “Whatever the result, mom, I want you out of my life and more importantly, out of Chloe's life. Do you hear me? If I find you anywhere near her again, I will drag you to Hell myself. I swear to dad I will find a way!”

Charlotte looked hurt for a moment but didn't say anything else, although Lucifer dared her with his eyes to try and fight him. But she was too clever for that...

He left her, hoping he would never see her again. Because, he realized, she was just like his father – manipulative bitch thinking that her will was the only thing everyone must obey. But she was right in one thing – he wasn't a quitter. The detective had already had some time to process what she had seen. To conquer her absurd fear, to realize there was nothing to be feared of. He was the Devil, yes, but he was the man she had known for some time now. Surely she had realized that... He just needed to make this right. He should go to her and talk to her. She was a smart woman, she would listen to reason.

She must.

 

Lucifer stopped his car in the street Chloe lived and got to the door. It opened very quickly when he knocked. But it was Maze who had opened it.

“What did you do?” was the first thing the demon said.

“I need to talk to the detective.”

Maze opened the door further and ushered him in. “If you can find her... She's not here. Nor is her toothbrush. Or Trixie's!”

Oh, no, no, no. This wasn't good.

“So, I ask again. What did you do?”

“Nothing,” Lucifer spat. He was in no mood to argue with Maze. “It was Uriel. With a little unintentional help from mom. He made me... show Chloe my other, less handsome face.”

Maze groaned and spread her arms wide in a desperate gesture. Just like Lucifer was feeling... He slumped to a chair and heaved a sigh.

“Great! Now you've driven away another of my friend! What will you do?”

“I don't know, Maze. I hope... I think she'll come around eventually. Don't you?”

Maze shook her head. “You need to get rid of that wretched family of yours. They're ruining our lives!”

“Don't I know it? And believe me, I would do that if I only knew how. It was mother's plan all along, you know? To get me and Chloe together. Because apparently, Chloe is supposed to have powers to bring my angelic powers back. And with them I could help mother and Amenadiel return to Heaven. The only catch is that Chloe needs to love me to do that.”

Maze snorted. “I've told you, repeatedly, that the bitch is plotting something! But did you believe me?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. Yes, it was very helpful to berate him now... He wondered how much of mother's plan Amenadiel knew about. And how much of it he helped to carry out.

 

Lucifer left and went to Penelope's apartment next. If Chloe had moved somewhere this was the most probable place. But no luck. Even Penelope wasn't at home.

There was one more place Lucifer decided to give a try. Although the thought of Chloe going there was rather depressing for some fathomless reason...

He didn't like the neighborhood the Douche lived in. It looked too... boring. No trees, no nicely looking restaurants or bars. But he wasn't on a tour here...

He went to the building and found the right floor and pressed the door bell. There was a long pause before Dan opened the door. He walked to the hallway and closed the door behind him, his lips thin and his eyes sending daggers.

“Hello, Douche. I'm looking-”

“Shut up!” Dan stopped him and shoved his finger in Lucifer's chest. Lucifer got the message quite quickly.

“She's here. Great,” he said with an enthusiasm he wasn't feeling. It was probably dread that was hammering in his chest right now. But he wasn't going to give up without a fight. “Now step aside so the detective and I can have a nice talk.”

But Dan didn't move and inch. “Listen, you bastard. I may not be her husband anymore but I care about Chloe. And whatever you've done to her, it's... I've never seen her like this before in my life! She doesn't deserve to be treated like this. Especially by someone like you, you... selfish, arrogant, motherfucker!”

“Oh, you're the one here who fucked my mother, Daniel!”

“What? No – forget it! I don't care about your nonsense. All I care about is Chloe.”

Lucifer scoffed. “This – between me and Chloe – it doesn't concern you. I need to speak with her.”

“Too bad, mate, because she doesn't want to speak with you. And judging by the look of her, she won't speak with you ever again.”

Lucifer clenched his teeth. He so wanted to crush this stupid bug, to punch him so hard all of his teeth would simply fly out of his mouth. But he held his temper short. No need to scare Chloe more than she already was... Lucifer blinked as he realized what he had just thought. Chloe was scared. Terrified, probably. Of him... She hadn't overcome her fear like he had hoped, it had probably swallowed her completely. That's why she had run here. To be protected by this bag of douche. Protected from HIM. And he was here, demanding to be let in when all she wanted was the opposite. He stumbled back and looked at Dan questioningly.

“Just do us all a favor, Lucifer, and go to Hell! The world will be much better without you in it!” the detective spat and returned inside, locking the door behind him.

Lucifer stood there for about another minute before he was able to move again. So that was it? The end? Or was there still hope? Would Chloe overcome her fear and let him see her again? But even if she did, what would their relationship be?

Lucifer drove to his penthouse slowly, because, honestly, there was nothing to rush to. There was no-one at his penthouse, nothing to look forward, nothing to console him. Just nothing... Well, Uriel couldn't have planned a better revenge...

\-----

Chloe turned to her other side for like seventieth time now. She was sharing a room with Trixie, which was perfectly OK with her, because she knew her daughter was save. If only the bed would be bigger. But it really wasn't the bed that had kept her awake. It was the new knowledge. The new perspective on the world, she had been living in and thinking she had known it.

How wrong she had been...

There was the God, there was the Devil who had been keeping her company for several months now, steadily winning her trust and respect and then something more she didn't want to think about right now. Was it a game to him? To play with a human? Like children play with insect before they rip its legs and then kill it? Or was it real for him? She didn't know which one would be worse.

She turned to her other side again and sighed just as her cellphone beeped. She reached it hesitatingly and shivered when she saw the message was from the Devil. Was she brave enough to read it? Well, better to know what he was planning than pretend it wasn't happening, right? She opened the message and read:

_I hope you're having a better night than I am, detective. I've been trying to get drunk for the better part of the night but supernatural metabolism is ruining my efforts._

Was he having a party? Well, good for him... Should she text him back? NO, NO – bad idea. She laid the phone back on the bedside table and closed her eyes again. Maybe she would fall asleep eventually... There was another beep though. Chloe took the phone and read the second message:

_And in case you think otherwise I'm not having company. It's just me, scotch and my piano._

Why did he write her this? Did he think she should care? Because she didn't! Not a bit! Another message came:

_You should probably_ _also_ _know that you can hurt me if you want to. I mean physically, not emotionally,_ _of course._

Did he really send her a devil emoji? There was another beep:

_But otherwise I'm completely immortal. So don't send your guardian Dangel to finish me off. Only you can do that, because you're special._

Special? What did he mean? She wanted to ask but she guessed it was his aim the whole time – to rise a curiosity in her to make her communicate with him. Oh, he wasn't going to get what he wanted.

But what did he want? It was the problem, wasn't it? (Beside the fact that he was the Devil.) She didn't know what he wanted.

There was a long pause in which no message came and Chloe hoped that maybe he was done. Well, she was wrong:

_I guess I should stop bothering you now. You're probably sleeping anyway, being all good and proper. I just wanted you to know that you're perfectly safe from me. I won't come near you or your daughter unless you want me to._

This should probably make her feel better. Relieved. But it didn't. She knew Lucifer wasn't a liar. At least she thought she knew – wasn't the Devil called 'the prince of lies'? What if he had been pretending from the beginning? How should she know? And why her, anyway? There were many others in the world who were younger and more beautiful and without a child...

Chloe closed her eyes once again and sobbed. Why her? Why her? Why couldn't have he chosen some other chic?

 

The morning was even more merciless than the night. It caught Chloe completely tired from the lack of sleep, yet the morning light coming through a window was pulling her out of the bed. She noticed Trixie was already gone. And with that panic grabbed her heart. She jumped out of the bed and ran to the kitchen to find her daughter and her ex laughing about something while eating breakfast. They both looked at her like she was crazy.

“Hi,” Chloe greeted them and sat to the table. She saw Dan watching her disapprovingly. She probably looked like hell and she knew he would demand answers today. He hadn't asked anything yesterday and she was really grateful for that but today wasn't any better to answer his questions. What a shame that it was Saturday and they couldn't dive into work and simply avoid the topic for another day or two. Because what could she tell him? That she finally knew the truth that Lucifer was the Devil? She would end up in a mental institution...

“Did you get some sleep?” Dan asked.

“Yeah,” Chloe replied going on automatic. Dan grimaced, clearly not believing her. But she did sleep. Like for an hour or two...

“What would you like to do today?” Dan asked and took Chloe by surprise. Were they supposed to spend the day together?

“I... I... I don't know,” she stammered. “I thought I would...” she couldn't finish the sentence because she really didn't think at all. Luckily the door bell rang and saved her from making up something. But then Chloe remembered who might be on the other side and shivered. She wanted to plead Dan not to answer the door but she knew better. She had made herself look like a fool yesterday when she had almost jumped out of her skin when Lucifer had come by.

She watched with growing horror as Dan opened the door and in came a small person. Chloe breathed out with relief. It was only Linda.

Wait – what was she doing here? Her question must have shown on her face because Linda answered it: “Hello, I thought I might come by. You know, to visit you. We could have a women talk.”

What? How did Linda even know where she was? And why would she come now... OH! “Did HE send you?”

“No,” Linda answered, not even trying to pretend she didn't know who Chloe was talking about. “I haven't talked to him for two days. Maze told me what happened.”

Maze? The demon? And what Linda thought had happened? “You don't understand, I-”

“I KNOW, Chloe,” Linda interrupted her.

“What?” Could it even be true?

“I've known for a while.”

“But...”

Linda turned to Dan. “Would you mind to take Trixie for a walk?” He nodded, and in a minute both of them left. Chloe wasn't sure she was OK with it.

“Don't worry, they're quite safe,” Linda said. Was she reading her mind?

“How can you be so... calm?”

Linda smiled as she sat on a chair. “I wasn't at first. I was pretty much in a shock just like you are now. It took me a week to process the information to be able to at least talk to him. It's a... life changing revelation.”

“So... how did you find out?”

“I asked him to be honest and he showed me.”

“Just like that?”

Linda nodded. “Just like that.”

“Why didn't he show me?” Chloe wondered aloud.

“Because he was terrified.”

Chloe blinked. Had she heard well? “Of what?”

“Of your reaction.”

“Oh, God,” Chloe sighed. This was insane... the Devil had been afraid how she might have reacted? She really didn't want to think about it too deeply. “How did you find me?” she asked to change the topic.

Linda shrugged. “It was easy. I knew you were running on the oldest emotion – fear. And when someone is fearing something, the first thing he does is to run to the place that makes him feel safe. If it wasn't Lucifer you were scared of, I would look for you in his penthouse first.”

Chloe nodded.

“Would I find you there?”

What? Oh – she meant with Lucifer. If she hadn't been scared of him. Would have she preferred him to Dan? To be honest, “yes.”

Linda smiled. “The worst fear a human can have is a fear from the unknown. That's why we fear death so much and invent deities to explain our existence and chase the fear away.”

“Hm, they're not as invented as we thought.”

“No, they're not,” Linda agreed. “And facing something... supernatural... is certainly labeled as the unknown. How can we be sure they think or feel the same as we do?”

What was Linda trying to say? That she wasn't afraid of Lucifer as a person but of what he represented?

“If Lucifer had a chance,” Linda continued, “do you think he would kill you?”

“No.” He had had a chance – several, actually. Maybe not to kill her but to let her die. Yet he had always chosen to help her.

“Do you think given the chance he would harm you?”

“No,” Chloe replied, repressing a sob.

“Do you think he might... care for you?”

“But he's the Devil!” _Coward_ , her heart called her. Oh yes, she had chosen not to answer because she couldn't bring herself to like the answer. “How can I know that anything of it is real? What if he's just toying with me because he's bored or... or... playing some devilish game!”

Linda nodded. “When Lucifer came to me first, he was... emotionally neglected. He knew very little about human emotions or his own. He used only the basic ones like children do – anger, fear, hurt. But working with you has changed him. He has become more sensitive to the emotions, more... adult, more... whole. And he has done it only because he's always wanted to impress you. To become deserving of you.”

“And that's terrifying,” Chloe whispered while she took a deep breath. “Why me?” she groaned and laid her head in her palms.

“That's not for me to answer. Just try to think about Lucifer not as the Devil but as a person. Give it time. Don't hurry. He'll be there for the whole eternity,” Linda joked making Chloe realize that he must be really old...

\-----

Linda walked out of Dan's apartment feeling defeated. Not that she had failed. The talk had gone better than she had anticipated. But she had an insistent feeling that she hadn't said everything she had wanted to. Because there were things she didn't want to say to Chloe but to someone else.

She walked past her car and continued down the street until she came to a place she needed. She walked in a smallish church that was quite busy on Saturday morning and continued right to the front. She sat in a pew, looking up to Jesus on a cross. She had never liked religion of any kind, but Christianity especially. It was so full of violence, pain and death. Even the savior was mostly portrayed in this terrible manner, hanging on the cross while dying slow and painful death. Like the death was his message. Wasn't it love he was preaching? How was love reflected in this hateful act?

But she wasn't here to complain about Christian art, she was hear to talk to another... person.

“I don't know if you can hear me,” she whispered, “because I haven't done this ever before. Obviously. But I have some things to say to you. This is a mess. A terrible mess and maybe you won't admit it but you're partially responsible for it too. You can't just leave your child because he misbehaved. I mean if people did it, all our children would be homeless. I can't pretend to know what happened back then when you cast Lucifer out, but he obviously did something wrong and needed your guidance to make it right again, not a punishment. You failed him. And now you're failing him again. You put Chloe in his path because obviously you had a plan for your son. But now the plan, whatever it was, is going to end because Uriel won't stop until Lucifer is broken and he would use Chloe as a tool. They will all end very badly eventually. So, reconsider your choice not to interfere and get your ass over here and fix this!”

She nodded for emphasis. Now she felt better... She would care about the consequences of her action later...

Linda's phone beeped. Surely the God wouldn't use a phone... no, it was only the Devil.

_May I come to you today?_

Ah... what wouldn't she do for the Devil on a nice Saturday...

_Be in my office at 1_ _P_ _.M._ It gave fer enough time to get there, grab some lunch and prepare for the disaster that was the Devil in love.

 

Linda was sitting at her table and studying her notes regarding Lucifer while eating her very healthy lunch. The good news was her ability to draw small pictures to this particular patient had returned. Now her notes were enhanced with the pictures of pumpkins...

There was a knock and Linda looked up. It wasn't nearly 1 o'clock yet but Lucifer was probably anxious to talk.

“Come in.”

But it wasn't Lucifer. A strange man walked through the door. He was smallish, a little round in the middle with black graying hair.

“Can I help you?” Linda asked.

“You're a therapist. I guess helping is what you do.”

“Ah, yes. But today is closed.”

“I'll be just a minute.” He sat down on the couch not waiting to be invited to do so. Well, arrogant one... She knew his type. You can't really get rid of them easily. But playing their game was to no avail either. The only thing she could do was to change the game to her advantage.

“Well, why don't we start by you telling me what is bothering you and then we can arrange a proper meeting?”

“Of course. You're the doctor here. What is bothering me is my family.”

“Yes, that's a very common problem.”

“My mother and brother to be precise.”

“Hm?” There was warning tingling coming up her spine.

“That's actually why I picked you. Because you treat my brother.”

Linda realized he hadn't told her his name yet. “And who is your brother?”

“Lucifer Morningstar.”

Oh, no... Linda felt her hands starting to shake and she probably had gone white like a paper seeing the man's – correction – angel's face change.

“Now I see,” the angel drawled like something had finally occurred to him. “You know! That's why my little cursing of the detective didn't work. You knew back then... and I didn't put this into my calculations.”

Even with the raising dread Linda's brain was still working enough to realize that it was Uriel who was sitting across from her and that he was talking about her knowledge of what Lucifer really was. Now she needed to stay calm and talk to the angel. He was, after all, like other angels or men she knew. With his own fears and desires.

“So you've come to seek out my council regarding Lucifer.”

“Have I?” Uriel asked with raised eyebrows. Linda was almost sure he wanted to intimidate her. Well, let him try again...

“Why else would you be here? You're an angel, you can't kill me because of the God's rule and from what Lucifer said I assume you love your Father and wouldn't do anything to make him angry. Or would you?”

Uriel smiled like he knew what she was trying to do. “You know, I've come to a realization lately that Father really doesn't care about his children. Why should we care about him? Or his rules?”

“So what is it you care about?” Oh, wrong question – too open and too risky...

“About getting mom where she belongs. To Hell.”

“I would like to help you with that because she is one dangerous and... selfish person, but I can't.”

“In that you are wrong, doctor. You're exactly the person who can help me.” With this words he stood up and walked to Linda who sat petrified in her chair.

“You can't hurt me!” Linda yelled in panic. “Lucifer won't have it!”

“That's what I'm counting on,” Uriel replied. The last thing Linda saw was his fist coming to her face with a dreadful speed.


	14. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are several decisions Lucifer must make. And some of them are not pretty...

Lucifer was feeling restless. Although he hadn't slept at all during the night he was fidgety and didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to write Chloe another message but decided against it. She hadn't answered any of his night messages which meant she wasn't ready yet. If she would ever be... Well, hopefully, Linda would help him to understand the detective and to solve this out.

It was almost time to get going to meet Linda... if he drove very slowly though. But the time seemed to drag so painfully slowly when there was nothing to do but think. He wasn't a thinker, he was a doer. Do first, think later... He could simply drive a longer way just to do something. Yeah, it sounded like a good plan.

He jumped off the couch, lost balance for a brief moment and hit the table with his knee. A sharp pain shot from the spot to his brain and he cursed foully. When the pain subsided a little he realized what had just happened. He felt pain... Chloe... He turned to the elevator in a desperate hope it would open any time soon and the familiar person would come out of it. But the elevator stood still. Lucifer moved inside and pressed the button to get to his club. It was midday meaning the club was empty but for the cleaning staff.

“Detective?!” he started to yell and ended in a whisper, but no-one answered him. He punched the wall next to him and there it wasn't – the pain. He felt nothing once again. If she had been here, she was gone now. Maybe she had changed her mind... but still... she had come close to him, voluntarily...? That was a start, wasn't it? Enough to make him smile a little.

He returned back to his penthouse and walked to his cellphone. Maybe she had left him a message? The phone was lying on the table next to the bracelet made of Chloe's hair Ella had brought him and Lucifer's eyes fell on it. Could it be...? He went closer and hit the table with his knuckle, feeling a bolt of pain immediately. He walked to the other side of his penthouse, leaving the bracelet on the table and hit a wall. Nothing...

“Oh, come on!” Lucifer growled. Really? Even a piece of detective's hair made him vulnerable? Which meant that Chloe hadn't come at all...

“Right,” he sighed, feeling like an utter idiot. He pocketed his phone and went to his meeting with Linda.

 

Lucifer knocked and he walked in without waiting for an invitation. He stopped short when he found Uriel sitting in Linda's chair. With no Linda to be seen. Dread crept up his spine.

“Uriel?”

“Please, have a seat.”

“What have you done with Linda?” Lucifer demanded, taking a menacing step closer.

“I will tell you. Don't worry, she is quite safe. For now. Please, sit. We have things to discuss and the longer you delay the longer your doctor will have to wait to be rescued.”

Lucifer sat down on the couch, knowing violence wouldn't get him anywhere. His eyes burned bright red as he hissed: “What do you want now? You've already had your revenge. Chloe won't see me or talk to me or...” he stopped afraid what he might say next.

“Yes, yes, poor you. I know your feelings towards her are...” Uriel looked into notes Lucifer suspected belonged to Linda, “fragile yet strong.” Uriel smirked. “I must admit your doctor is very observant. I like her notes about you,” he said as he waved the notebook in front of his nose. “Especially this one – 'Today I saw another proof of Lucifer's divinity. He glowed with breathtakingly beautiful warm light. It seems some of his powers has returned.'”

Oh, hell. Why had she had to write it down? “What about it?”

Uriel closed the notebook and looked at him with a determination Lucifer didn't like at all. “When you turned into your true form in the warehouse,” he started. _True form? He knew better than that..._ “I could swear that just for a moment I saw you glow like you used to back in Heaven. But then I thought I probably only imagined it with the shaft of light shining straight at you through that hole in the roof. Well, your doctor made it clear I wasn't imagining it. I knew it would be beneficial to make her a visit.”

“Are you getting somewhere with this?”

“Patience, Lucifer...” he berated him like a child. “I've been thinking...”

“Ah, this again,” Lucifer groaned. But Uriel ignored his comment.

“... how to bring mom back to Hell. And now I think I have the answer.”

Lucifer's dread multiplied. Oh, he could see where Uriel was going, but he couldn't be serious...

“With some of your grace back you can drag her soul down there easily.”

Lucifer scoffed. “You want me to die?”

Uriel smiled. “Well, yes. But don't worry, I've done it. It's fun. And besides you can get back to Earth again after you've locked her.”

“If my powers are sufficient.”

Uriel shrugged. “It's not really my concern.”

Well, of course not. He didn't care if Lucifer died or not. But Lucifer admitted that Uriel was right. He could drag mom's soul back to Hell with the powers he had now. And he could very probably get back again. No harm done... But why to take the risk? And what about mom? Yes, she had done a few despicable things, OK – maybe several, but Hell was... Hell.

“The decision is up to you, of course,” Uriel continued. “You can take mom back to Hell or you can let your doctor die.”

“What?” Lucifer breathed out. He couldn't believe Uriel was blackmailing him again. “Uriel, you can't be serious. It's mother... and yes, she has some... lesser qualities but... she's mother. She doesn't deserve to rot in there.”

“Is that right?” Uriel asked. “Tell me, brother, what do you think mom planned to make you help her return back to Heaven once you got your powers back?”

“What?”

“You haven't thought about it at all, have you? Well, I have. And we both know that you wouldn't help her just because she would ask. As I see it there was only one way to make you cooperate. To make you desperate enough to want to return to Heaven as well. Do you see where I'm going with this?”

Oh, he could see, now. But could it be true? Would have mom really done it?

“She steered the detective and you towards each other so your powers would return. And once it happened and you two were so deeply in love with each other, an accident would occur, killing your precious detective. And in your grieve mom would come with an excellent idea. You could restore her and Amenadiel's powers and together you would return to Heaven. She would return to dad and you would return to your detective. The very happy family...”

Lucifer closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He wanted Uriel to lie, but he knew he didn't. How could he have been so blind? So ignorant? It was mother – she may love her children – in a way, but she didn't love anyone else. Certainly not humans. They were just puppets to her to be manipulated as she pleased. Or killed when needed.

“I think,” Uriel spoke again, “you don't need any more convincing, do you?”

Lucifer shook his head mutely.

“Do we have a deal then?” Uriel asked. “You will take mother back to Hell and I'll give you the location of the doctor?”

“Yes,” Lucifer hissed. “We have a deal.”

“Great.”

Lucifer knew the location Uriel gave him well. It was one of the buildings owned by Eleanor Bloom, the developer that had tried to take Lux from him.

“You better hurry,” Uriel added, “the workers pause for lunch is over now. They shouldn't start on that particular building very soon, but my powers seem to... vary lately. And give the doctor my regards, will you? Tell her that I especially like the picture of the Greek pillar in her notes.”

 

Lucifer drove like crazy to be there on time. He knew what was going on in that place. It was one of the places intended for the new development. Which meant destroying the old buildings. And Linda was in one of them now...

“Bloody hell!” he yelled when he arrived to the site. The workmen were already busy, demolishing the building Uriel had put poor Linda in, the huge excavators doing its job mercilessly. Lucifer ran past the warning signs and over a makeshift fence to keep people out and waved at the man sitting in one of the monsters to get his attention. He succeeded almost immediately. The man looked at him questioningly but didn't stop working until he saw Lucifer ran towards his target. Few workmen tried to stop him but he just pushed them on the ground easily and ran inside the half demolished building.

“Doctor?!” he yelled and started coughing immediately as he had breathed in the dust hovering in the place. It was so thick he couldn't see anything.

There was no response which made Lucifer worried even more. He went in, using his hands as eyes, groping around like a blind man. He felt the dust fall on his shoulders and hair, sticking to his body like an unwanted, useless armor. He pulled his lighter from the suit pocket and lighted it. It was completely useless. The thin flame couldn't penetrate the thick dust and it died soon enough anyway, probably from the lack of oxygen.

Hell, when the fire died here because of the lack of air, what about Linda? Lucifer cursed himself for being so stupid that he hadn't taken a flashlight with him when it hit him. He had a light, he had only forgotten about it since he wasn't used to it anymore.

He changed to his other self, gathering the light that was in his body and pushing it to his left hand. “Let there be light,” he whispered mockingly and his hand started to shine, illuminating the place enough for him to see the silhouettes of walls and doors and windows and... a person!

“Doctor!” Lucifer cried once more and hurried to the lifeless body. Linda didn't respond in any way as he shook her gently. Her legs and hands were bound, her mouth gagged. Lucifer picked her up and carried her out of there quickly. He could sense her soul hadn't crossed the threshold yet. But it was close. If he hurried, he could still save her.

He walked out, or at least some place that looked to be 'out', but it was just a cleared area somewhere behind the building that was being demolished. There was no-one in the vicinity to help him revive the doctor so Lucifer knew it was all up to him. He knew how to do it, he had seen it on TV...

He unfastened the gag and put his ear to the doctor's mouth. No, she wasn't breathing. He needed to make her breath again. He took a deep breath but started coughing again, his lungs full of the wretched dust. No... this won't work... His eyes watered from the coughing and Lucifer felt desperate. He couldn't let her die, she didn't deserve it. She was too good for dying. She had dedicated her life to help people and here she was – dying because of him!

NO, NO, NO! Lucifer put his hand on Linda's chest to stop her soul from crossing the threshold but it was too hard. She was too far gone now. Only a miracle could save her... Only something divine like God's grace... Lucifer realized his hand was still glowing brightly despite the fact he had changed back. Maybe it would be enough... His light had used to be infinite back then, when he had been living in Heaven, but now it was different. It felt different. This was just a drop of his former power. He knew he should think about the consequences but he didn't have time for it now. He needed to save the doctor...

He concentrated hard and made all of the little piece of the grace that had been returned to him somehow penetrate into Linda's body in one powerful blast. The doctor breathed in and gasped, her body convulsing like she had been charged with an electrical blast.

“Lucifer,” she wheezed as fat tears ran down her cheeks.

“The one and only,” he joked and pulled her closer.

“Uriel,” Linda breathed, barely audible.

“It's taken care of,” Lucifer said. And he hoped it was true. He didn't know ho much of his grace he had just used but given the feeling of hollowness he had right now he estimated there was none left. Which meant he couldn't drag mother to Hell. And Uriel wouldn't like it...

\-----

Amenadiel was walking slowly to his destination. He had had a visit from his mother earlier. She had been beside herself, claiming that everything was lost if they didn't persuade Chloe that Lucifer was the right guy for her. And it was him, apparently, who was supposed to do the persuading. Why should Chloe listen to him, he had no idea. Especially if she knew what he was. But he had promised to try and he would.

But with every step he took, his doubts about the whole mother's plan seemed to multiply. He knew it was wrong what they had been doing, he realized that much. But until now he had been willing to overlook the moral aspect of it all, because... they hadn't been hurting anyone. Not really. But now? When Chloe knew? Could he lie to her still? Because, honestly, Lucifer really wasn't the right guy for her. A pure soul like her deserved so much more than him.

He walked on slowly towards Daniel's apartment because, apparently, it was the place Chloe had fled to. He still wasn't sure what to tell her...

The sun was shining brightly and a sweet warm breeze touched his face bringing with it familiar voice with familiar words: “Be true,” he heard his father as clearly as the sun was shining above him. He turned around to find out if He was here, but He wasn't. He was probably just hallucinating. It was one of those very vivid memories that surged from time to time from nowhere just to bother him for some time.

_Well, to Hell with you, dad_ , Amenadiel thought. _You forced Lucifer to make an impossible choice and then_ _YOU_ _let Uriel die. I'm finished with you! With your plan and with your wise words which are for all but you_ _to follow_ _._

Amenadiel stopped in his tracks. God hadn't let Uriel die, had He? He must have known the dagger wouldn't kill him. Not really... So what had it all been about? Another test for one of his sons? Hadn't there been enough of them already?

Amenadiel neared the park close to Daniel's place and saw that his target was sitting on a bench, watching her daughter play with a girl on monkey bars. This parenting thing looked exhausting. He neared Chloe slowly, still not knowing what to tell her.

She spotted him when he was about twenty feet from her and he saw her eyes grow round at once. He stopped and put his hands in the pockets to make himself look as harmless as possible. He gestured with his head to the space next to her and after a short hesitation, Chloe nodded.

He sat down next to her, keeping a lot of space between them and stared at the playing children. He was surprised it was Chloe who started the conversation.

“Did people really develop from monkeys? Or is the whole evolution theory a nonsense?”

Amenadiel smiled. He could see the logic in her question – the two kids were moving like monkeys alright. “Not from the monkeys exactly. But there was a certain development.”

“OK.”

“I guess you know why I'm here.”

Chloe looked at him. “Do I? Because right now I have no idea why I'm here... I feel like everything that was a reality yesterday is now a lie. And everything that was a fairytale is a reality. A little confusing.”

“Yes. That's why we're not supposed to reveal to you – I mean humans – our true nature. What Uriel did was unpardonable.”

“I'm glad he did it,” Chloe replied without any hesitation. “I'd rather know the ugly truth than live a pretty lie.”

“You're a rare one then.”

“The whole truth,” Chloe added meaningfully. “When I got over the fact that it wasn't the big bang that had made us I remembered most of the conversation Lucifer and Uriel had in the warehouse. They said something about me being a miracle. What does it mean?”

Amenadiel noticed her voice had started to shake slightly. He wasn't surprised. Being chosen by God was an ugly burden. He knew, he had been chosen many times in the past. “Your parents were unable to have a child. Father sent me down here to bless your mother so she could conceive.”

“But... why?”

Amenadiel took a deep breath. “Because He planned to put you in Lucifer's path.”

“WHAT?! Why?”

“He has a plan. But no-one knows what the plan is.”

“Does He...” Chloe stammered, “does He want me and Lucifer to... you know...” Her blush made Amenadiel smile although he realized how inappropriate it was.

“I don't really know, Chloe.”

“But Uriel said it was your mother's plan. To put me and Lucifer together. I didn't even know angels had a mother.”

“Yes, most of the humanity think we were made from nothing. But it's probably because father sent our mom to Hell a very long time ago. She had a destructive tendencies towards humanity, you see. But she managed to escape recently and take a human body. A dead body.”

“OK,” Chloe breathed, obviously trying hard to get all the information into processing mode. She looked at him with a dawning realization. “Charlotte Richards?!”

Amenadiel nodded.

“OK,” she breathed out. “That's... OK...”

“Yeah, I know.”

“So Uriel said something about your mom using me and Lucifer to return to Heaven...”

_And here it comes_ , Amenadiel thought. Now he must decide what to tell her. She was looking at him with expectation, making him quite uncomfortable. His father's words echoed in his brain again and Amenadiel knew he couldn't lie. There was no need, anyway. Whatever lie he would come up with wouldn't make Chloe love Lucifer if she already didn't.

“As a God's miracle, you probably have restorative powers.”

“I don't,” Chloe answered. “I think I would have noticed.”

“It's a little bit complicated than that. These powers could be triggered only by a powerful emotion like love in a combination with celestial being. So, you see, mother wanted you to fall in love with Lucifer to restore his powers so he could use them to return our powers so we could go back to Heaven.”

Chloe frowned. “Why can't you do it? I mean you're an angel...”

“No, I'm not anymore. I've... fallen,” Amenadiel admitted bitterly. She looked at him questioningly and he knew he should tell the whole truth. “It... was me who brought Malcolm from Hell. I tried to use him to get Lucifer killed so his soul would return to Hell and-”

“You tried to KILL your own brother?!” Chloe yelled with indignation. Amenadiel blinked in confusion. One second she was listening patiently and now she seemed angry. Too angry... “And you revived that beast that almost killed me and my daughter and – oh, my God, he really killed Lucifer!”

“Yes.”

“But how did he...”

“Father brought him back. Lucifer made a deal with Him. His obedience for your protection.”

“What?” Chloe gasped.

“As you can imagine, Lucifer's obedience wasn't going very well. That's how Uriel got involved. He's rather obsessed with getting mother back to Hell. And talking about killing brothers, Lucifer killed Uriel to save your life. You know the car accident wasn't an accident at all. Uriel tried to hurt you.”

It looked like Chloe was hyperventilating. “OK... Uriel tried to kill me.”

“Twice.”

“Oh, great... But now he's dead?”

“No, Lucifer killed him shortly after the car accident. But then Uriel was resurrected somehow.”

“Yeah, why not,” she sounded incredulous. “I think you should probably go now.”

“Chloe-”

“Just go, Amenadiel!” she pleaded as she massaged her temples.

He nodded and stood up slowly. That didn't go well...

\-----

A few minutes ago Chloe had thought she had come to terms with the revelation. Partially at least. But now, when Amenadiel had left, she realized she had been living a lie the whole time since she had met Lucifer. He had been telling her the truth all the time and she had always turned it into something else – him being crazy or talking in metaphors. And yet he had been... what? Not lying to her and still hiding the truth from her? Protecting and helping her when she had needed it, annoying her when he had wanted to.

He had manipulated her in a way. Just like God manipulated her. And him. Just like Amenadiel tried to manipulate them. And Charlotte Richards – she shivered thinking about her. It seemed the obsession with manipulation ran in the family...

Everything seemed so complicated and confusing now. She wondered how much she still didn't know. Maybe she shouldn't have sent Amenadiel away so soon.

Chloe took out her cellphone and checked it. Again. Like for the hundredth time since the morning. No message from... anyone... Maybe she should write him? But what? That she was as confused as a kid on his first day in school?

She sighed and put the phone on the bench just next to her. A second later she noticed Trixie stand up on the top of the monkey bars, ready to jump down just to show off to make her friend admire her, probably. She hurried to save her daughter from breaking her limbs. “Not a good idea, monkey!”

Chloe removed Trixie from the top and set her on the ground. She was heavier every day. “We should probably head home now.”

Trixie frowned.

“Frowning won't help you,” Chloe said.

“OK, mommy,” Trixie replied with a dramatic sigh. Chloe chuckled and turned back to the bench for her phone she had left there. But it wasn't there anymore. She checked her pocket – no, nothing. She looked under the bench and when she didn't find it, she looked around. There were tens of people in the park, none of them behaving suspiciously, but a seasoned thief wouldn't act suspiciously, would he?

“Oh, no...”

\-----

When Lucifer returned to his penthouse it was late afternoon. He had taken Linda to hospital, he might have saved her life but still her lungs had been full of dust and as it had turned out her arm had been broken.

Ah... she really hadn't deserved that...

Lucifer tossed his dirty jacket on the floor and proceeded to do the same with the rest of his clothes. He walked to his bathroom and turned on the shower. He leaned back against the wall and let the hot water wash all the dust off his skin. The exhaustion from the saving slowly subsided and he could feel some of his strength start to regenerate. He tried to focus on his grace and was relieved to discover he still had some of it. But – and it was a big 'but' – it had diminished visibly and he could barely see the dim light coming from his body. He wasn't sure if it would be enough to take mother down to Hell but he was sure about one thing – it wouldn't be enough to get him back. It would be a one way trip... He should come up with another plan, this one Uriel had devised was rather unacceptable. He still had the detective here. Linda had told him that she had spoken to Chloe and she had thought Chloe would accept the truth soon enough. All he needed to do was to wait...

Lucifer walked out of the bathroom, clean and nice smelling again and checked his cellphone. A broad smile spread over his face. He got a message. From Chloe. He opened it with an enthusiasm of a small child and read:

_I've been thinking, Lucifer._ _I don't think it's_ _good_ _for us to see each other anymore. I have to think about Trixie. I can't rise my child near a demon or the Devil himself. I hope you understand that. So, please don't try to contact me again. Chloe._

“What?” he whispered to the empty penthouse, not believing what he had just read. He read the text once again, ending with the same result. She didn't want to see him. Ever again...

Lucifer grabbed the couch to prevent his body from falling down. His knees seemed to turn into jelly, his stomach dropped somewhere to his heels and his heart seemed to drum so hard it was all he could hear inside his skull.

_But Linda said..._ “Nonononono, bloody hell!” This couldn't be happening. He didn't deserve that. Did he? Well, his father probably thought that he did.

Lucifer laughed maniacally. That was it, wasn't it? It was all his father's doing. He had put Chloe in his path, not because He cared for him, not because He wanted him to be loved. He had put her here so she could send him to Hell. Metaphorically and literally as well.

“Well played, dad,” Lucifer drawled with such a hatred and hurt the words stuck on his tongue like a glue. He had been such an idiot. Why couldn't he seen it sooner? The detective, the mother's escape from Hell, Amenadiel and Uriel loosing their wings so they couldn't fly mother back, his returning of powers but not all of them and then using them on Linda, leaving him with barely so much to take mother back down. It was all His plan from the beginning. To get him on this highway to Hell without any exits for him to take. If he didn't take mother back, Uriel would hurt one of his other friends. Or Chloe... But if he took her back, he would be stuck in there forever this time. He would be dead, only a soul wandering through those ugly corridors, taking care that every inhabitant was getting what he deserved. And even if he managed to find another way to take mom back, the way that would enable him to return to Earth, what would he do here? In a place he wasn't really wanted...

Lucifer sat on the couch slowly. He was so tired of defying his father. He was so tired of being manipulated to do His will. And he was tired of Earth. There was really nothing here for him anymore. Not without Chloe, not with the risk of any of his friends getting hurt because of him. He looked up, to the sky and Heaven he knew were above the ceiling and he whispered: “Very well, dad. You win.”

He took the cellphone and typed an answer to the detective:

_Alright, detective. I will respect your wishes. You don't have to worry about bumping into me on the street, I'll be leaving the country very soon. This evening, actually. There's something I should have done a very long time ago. It was fun working with you. Take care. Goodbye, Chloe._

He then typed another message, this one to his mother. And when he was done, he simply threw the phone out his window. He didn't need it anymore... He looked at the bracelet still silently lying on the table and took it gently between his fingers. It would come handy after all. He put it on his wrist and went to the bathroom to get ready.


	15. Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer must keep his promise and take mother back to Hell. But will he manage to get back to Earth or will he stay there for the rest of eternity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Thank you for reading, for all the kudos and comments. I hope the end will make sense and you will enjoy it.

Chloe hurried back home. To Dan's home, to be precise. She had a very strange feeling, like foreboding or something. Trixie ran alongside her, her brows furrowed in concern.

“It's just a phone, mommy,” she said in a very nice imitation of an adult.

“I know, honey, but if a bad person took it, he could do bad things with it. There are contacts to all my colleges and friends and... well, all.”

“OK,” Trixie answered with a dramatic sigh.

They got to the apartment in about five minutes to discover that Dan was home. Apparently, his very secret activity had been canceled in the last minute today because of a broken pipeline. She wondered what did he do to keep it a secret even from her and Trixie. Had he found a woman? Good for him, no need to keep it from her...

Nevertheless she was glad he was home, he could help her to track her cellphone... unless the thief had switched off the GPS.

As it turned out, he hadn't.

“It's still in the park?” Chloe wondered aloud, not believing it.

“Maybe no-one stole it at all,” Dan suggested, “maybe you simply lost it.”

Chloe shook her head. “No, I looked everywhere.”

“Let's go look again,” Dan suggested and Chloe agreed. Trixie sighed.

“I don't want to go back there again.”

“We're not leaving you here alone,” Chloe replied.

“I'm eight, mommy. Miranda's parents leave her home alone all the time.” _Yeah, Miranda's parents are jackasses_ , Chloe thought.

“We will be back in twenty minutes,” Dan said. Oh, of course he had to take Trixie's side. “What could possibly happen?”

Chloe gave him the 'do you even know our daughter' look, but agreed at the end. She didn't have time to argue right now. She didn't know why, but she knew she had to hurry. And it wasn't like some malicious demon wanted her daughter dead.

They hurried back to the park, following Dan's phone. It led them to a trashcan in the middle of the park.

“Oh, not in there...” Chloe pleaded and covered her nose. The trashcan smelled foully and she had no desire to put her hand in, but the nudging feeling was urging her to do just that.

Dan groaned in disgust as she submerged her hand in and fished out her phone that looked like it had gone through a dog's digestive system. She used a kleenex to wipe most of the dirt off. The phone seemed to be in functioning order. Chloe wondered why had the thief thrown it away and she came with an only explanation – he didn't need it anymore. Which meant he had used it for something.

She noticed immediately a new message. It was from Lucifer:

_Alright, detective. I will respect your wishes. You don't have to worry about bumping into me on the street, I'll be leaving the country very soon. This evening, actually. There's something I should have done a very long time ago. It was fun working with you. Take care. Goodbye, Chloe._

What??? What was that all about? What wishes? She hadn't told him any of her wishes. She herself didn't know them still...

She then looked at the previous message, the one she hadn't sent, yet there it was:

_I've been thinking, Lucifer._ _I don't think it's_ _good_ _for us to see each other anymore. I have to think about Trixie. I can't rise my child near a demon or the Devil himself. I hope you understand that. So, please don't try to contact me again. Chloe._

“Chloe?” Dan's worried voice sounded like it was coming from a distance. “Are you alright?”

“I...” the world spun around her head. Who had done such a thing? And why? Had it been Amenadiel? But when he had left she still had her phone... “I need to call Lucifer.”

“Are you sure about it?” Dan asked. “You seemed pretty shaken last night.”

“Yeah, that was yesterday,” Chloe answered, still feeling like everything was spinning around her. “Go back to Trixie, OK? This could take a while.”

Dan lifted his eyebrows but didn't say anything. He probably knew better than to try to argue with her...

Chloe waited until Dan was in a reasonable distance and then took several deep breaths. She could do that. Whatever Lucifer had done – or was – he didn't deserve to be manipulated like this. And no-one would make decisions for her!

She dialed the Devil's number and waited, trying not to start hyperventilate. She almost fainted when a voice from a machine informed her that the number was unavailable. Was it with relief or concern, she couldn't tell.

She tried once again with the same result. Lucifer's phone was offline. What now? Should she try later or do something more... daring? He had written that he would leave this evening. What if he was already packing? What if he would never answer her calls? What if he left and she would never see him again? That would be good, wouldn't it? Wouldn't it?

“Oh, God,” Chloe whispered and started to run to her car. She was completely crazy, yeah... she was running to the Devil instead of running FROM him...

\-----

Lucifer was sitting on the edge of his bathtub and watched as the water flowed over the edge of the sink and on the ground of his bathroom. It pooled around his feet, destroying his very expensive shoes. Well, he didn't need shoes in Hell. Not when he was just a soul...

He looked at a hairdryer laying innocently on the bathroom cabinet, waiting for its part in this freak show.

Lucifer knew the timing was of essence. If he was to take mom's soul back to Hell, he needed them to die at the exact same moment. Thanks to the bracelet made of Chloe's hair his dying would be an easy task. And mom was in a human body... no problem of dying there either.

“Lucifer?”

“In here, mother,” Lucifer replied, steeling his resolve. He would give his mother a chance to defend herself. Although Uriel could see the patterns and predict future in a way, he couldn't know for sure. Maybe mom hadn't been planning to kill Chloe at all... And if that was the case... well, he still had given his word to Uriel to kill her in exchange for Linda's life... but... Oh, who was he kidding? There was no 'but' in this plan. His word was his bond and he wouldn't risk Chloe's life again.

“Why are you sitting in this mess?” Charlotte asked as she neared the pool of water on the floor.

“I have a question for you, mom.”

Charlotte looked at him sharply. She could probably feel his murderous mood.

“What exactly would you do after Chloe returned my powers? What was your plan?”

“What?”

“You heard me! You know I would never help you return to Heaven. So, what was your plan?”

“I didn't plan so much ahead.”

Lucifer noticed her cheek twitch. “You're lying, mother!”

She had the guts to look insulted. “Well, maybe a little. But you seem to have already decided that I'm guilty of something.”

Lucifer snorted. “Aren't you? Wasn't it your plan to kill Chloe to make me take your side in this crazy feud between you and dad?”

Charlotte's cheek twitched again. “The only thing I'm guilty of is the desire to have my whole family again.”

“You don't deny it then?” Lucifer breathed through clenched teeth.

“Why should I? She's just a human. A one designed by your father to manipulate you. What of it if she dies now or later? She's a human. She will die one day.”

“Oh, you haven't learned at all, mother. You don't understand, do you?”

“What? Humans? No, I don't. And I'm glad. To understand these animals means to lower to their level.”

Lucifer nodded. He should have sent her to Hell the first minute he had laid his eyes on her. “Alright then. If you don't want to live with them, then there's no place for you here.”

Her eyes widened. “What are you talking about, son?”

“I think you know, mom.” Lucifer stood up swiftly and grabbed her arm, preventing her from escaping. She was strong, he could feel her fighting him. But he was stronger. A little bit, but still. He made sure they were both standing in the water when he grabbed the hairdryer and switched it on. He let it fall then to the ground and the next second he felt his soul leave his body as it fell down on the hard floor...

He gathered all his grace and concentrated hard. He could feel mother's soul near, but she was trying to escape the pull of Hell. The pull oh him. He grabbed her and held tight, letting the Hell do the rest. It sucked them in happily.

“Son, think about what you're doing!” Charlotte yelled at him as he was dragging her down the corridor to her cell. “I'm on your side, Lucifer. I've always been on your side.”

“No, mother. You've always been on yours!”

“We can still go to your father. We can-”

“What? What can we do? Fight him?” Lucifer laughed humorlessly. “You know better than anyone that fighting him is pointless.”

“It's not you talking, Lucifer. You don't give up!”

“Well, I've changed, mom.”

“No, it was Him who has changed you, honey. He did this to you.”

Lucifer stopped and contemplated his mother. “You're wrong. It was the detective who has changed me.”

“But He made her! And to what end? To make you a quitter? A coward?”

Lucifer thought about it. Was it true? “No. She's changed me to... a better person.”

“How does taking your mother to Hell make you a better person?”

“Because I'm punishing the evil, mother. And that's you!” Lucifer spat angrily. “And me...” he added after a second of thinking. Oh, yes, he was guilty too. He should have taken his mother back a very long time ago. He could have prevented several deaths of innocent people. He had known it would happen... yet he had done nothing to prevent it. He was as guilty as she was...

“What?” Charlotte gasped. “How can you say that? We're not evil!”

“You killed thousands of people back then, mum. And now – you've been on Earth for a couple of weeks and you're already responsible for the deaths of more.”

“Oh, please,” Charlotte scoffed. “You can't seriously consider killing those apes an evil thing. You don't feel guilt when you stomp on a bug!”

Lucifer sighed. No, she still didn't understand. She probably never would. He was doing the right thing now, he was sure about it. Maybe mother didn't believe she was evil, but she was. And he simply couldn't let her kill more people.

“Lucifer!” Charlotte yelled for the last time as he pushed her in her cell and locked it tightly behind her.

He breathed out with relief. It was done. It was finally over... And now... what? He could feel the rest of his grace vanish quickly, leaving him powerless to return to the world of living. Not that he had a reason to return back there...

He turned around. What now? He could check the throne room – see, who had claimed the throne while he had been gone. And take it back. Yeah, he would do that...

\-----

Chloe was frantic. Something was wrong, she could feel it deep in her bones. She tried to call Lucifer several more times with the same result. Not available.

“Oh, where's the Devil when you need him?!”

She stopped her car in front of Lux and hurried inside. It seemed the club was closed although the time of opening was approaching fast.

It was dark inside, something she thought she would never see. “What's happened?” she asked one of the bartenders who was scurrying around with a flashlight in hand.

“The power's out. It just died about a minute ago.”

Chloe nodded, the feeling of foreboding intensifying quickly. “Where's Lucifer?”

The bartender shrugged. “Up at his penthouse? I don't know... But the elevator is out too!” Chloe heard him yell as she ran to the elevator. Of course – stairway it was then...

She was glad she did jogging on regular basis and the stairs didn't give her any significant trouble. She stormed to the penthouse. The lights were off but there was still enough light coming through the windows from the setting sun to illuminate the rooms.

“Lucifer!”

She listened but there was no answer. The only thing she could hear was a running water somewhere. She followed her ears and came to his bathroom. Her heart almost stopped as she took the scene in. Two bodies were lying on the ground in a pool of water, burned slightly. “No.”

Chloe understood quickly what had happened, her police training taking over her emotions swiftly – someone had thrown the hairdryer in the pool of water while it was on. Hence the power failure. She stopped the water and unplugged the hairdryer just to be sure.

She knelt down to Lucifer and checked his pulse. Nothing.

OK, she could do this. She knew the drill. She called 911 first, reporting the incident and then she started to do the CPR. She knew she should check Charlotte first but... screw her. She wasn't even a human... Not that Lucifer was. Could CPR even help him?

“Come on, Lucifer. Don't you dare die on me! You're immortal, remember?” she gasped as she pushed his chest again and again.

\-----

Lucifer touched the wall on his right as he was slowly walking to the throne room. It was how he remembered – smooth and warm humming with screams of the damned souls and the laughs of the demons torturing them. He could feel the younger souls begging for mercy, something Hell didn't know. Some of them pleaded for another chance, promising they would behave, they would obey, they would be good. But they would all cease eventually realizing no-one would answer them...

People thought that the Hell was terrible because of the torture the souls had to endure here. But it wasn't the pain that made Hell insufferable. It was the complete absence of hope. Because once you got down here, there was no way out. You were here for the rest of the eternity and eternity was a very long time. And now the hopelessness was trying to swallow Lucifer's soul too.

Lucifer remembered now that he had felt this despair inflicted by Hell once before. After he had been cast out of Heaven. He had forgotten since then how intense the feeling could be. But he knew it would get better. He would forget eventually, in several hundred, maybe thousands of years. It was a funny thing that he would forget the faces first, the one thing he remembered so vividly now. Then he would forget the voices, their echos would fade slowly into a pleasant silence. And the smells. They were tricky ones. They would appear suddenly from nowhere, bringing the memories with them, an occasional pang of regret, a feel of a touch... But they would fade too eventually. And with them all the feelings would disappear as well. And then there would be nothing left, only names without any content, like empty boxes. And then everything would be OK.

He let go of the wall and moved slowly through the corridor. Five earthly years was a very long time for Hell to be without a ruler. There would be work to do, damages to repair and-

“Lucifer!”

He swirled around. “Detec-” he stopped. He knew it couldn't be her, it was just an echo. He shook his head, took a deep breath and continued walking.

\-----

“Lucifer,” Chloe yelled, starting to feel desperate. The CPR wasn't working and she was tiring rapidly, her head was spinning and her heart hammering in her chest like it was trying to win a marathon.

\-----

There it was – the entrance to his throne room. Maybe he should encrypt Alighiery's words on top of it: _All hope abandon, ye who enter here!_ Yeah, Dante had been a great guy – pity he had ended up in Heaven.

Lucifer took a deep sigh and headed to the gate. Time to work...

\-----

Chloe breathed more air from her lungs to Lucifer's but as before to no avail... It was all so pointless! So she kissed him instead, taking his face in her hands. “Please,” she pleaded, feeling tears streaming down her cheeks, “don't give up...” _I'm not ready for you to die..._

She looked in his dead eyes, searching for a spark of life but finding none. But she did find something else... In places her hands touched his skin a light appeared, framing her palms and shining through her fingers. What was that? Was it her? Or him? Or both? Was it the power Amenadiel had told her about?

“Lucifer?” she whispered.

\-----

As Lucifer reached the threshold to his throne room, he heard a familiar voice coming from a great distance and whispering his name. He turned around, knowing it couldn't be real. But it sounded so real! Why was Hell playing with him so? He was it's master!

“Lucifer!”

He turned around and around again, but she wasn't here. She couldn't be, of course. She didn't belong here. But it felt so real. He touched the wall to check if he would feel the voice in its depths but discovered something entirely else instead. His hand was glowing and the intensity seemed to grow. He looked at his other hand and it was glowing just like the other one.

“What is this?” he asked but no-one answered him. And the light was still growing and soon it was so intense it swallowed all the shadows in all corners of the corridor. And the Hell shook with rage. It wasn't used to it. This grace touching its guts was like a toxin to it. It wouldn't withstand it for long. But it seemed to be out of Lucifer's control. The light intensified so it blinded even him now. He felt a push and then he was falling somewhere...

 

Lucifer took a deep breath. It hurt terribly, almost like someone was sitting on his chest. And he felt like he couldn't move at all. A bright light was blinding his eyes. He wasn't sure what had happened or what was happening right now...

“The power's back on!” someone yelled.

“Lucifer?” there was the whisper again, but this time it was so close... Lucifer's vision got better and he could see a face over him. It was Chloe. He was sure. But what was she doing here? And where was 'here', anyway? He wanted to ask her but discovered his voice wasn't working.

“Madam, you need to get back.”

“He's alive,” Lucifer heard Chloe say.

“Yes,” the other, male voice replied. “And we have to make sure he stays that way. So please step aside.”

“Yeah, sure,” Chloe said and to Lucifer's disappointment moved to make place for a young, not at all good looking man. And to make it worse, the man touched his neck and then pushed something over his nose and mouth, so he couldn't speak at all.

“You've had an accident,” the man said. Was he talking to him? “You'll be alright. We're taking you to the hospital.”

And then someone was taking his legs and the not handsome man his shoulders and they moved him onto something and lifted him.

“Man, he's heavy,” the man at his legs complained.

“At least we don't have to carry him down the stairs.”

_Heavy?_ Was he heavy? He felt heavy... Lucifer's mind felt so fuzzy. Why did they have to sway him so? He tried to focus but he couldn't. His mind insisted on shutting down again and again.

They put him in an ambulance, he could understand that much and attached something else to his body.

“Madam, you can't go inside!” one of the men said.

“You don't understand. I'm a police officer, I'm-”

“We need room, you can't go-”

“He's my partner!” _Yeah, go get them, Chloe..._ Wait – what was she arguing about? And with whom?

“For Christ sake, just let her in, Josh, or we'd never get there.”

_Yeah, let her in_ , Lucifer thought while all of his thoughts were shutting down slowly...

 

Lucifer groaned. All the parts of his body felt like someone had taken a hammer to them. Was he still in Hell? He didn't remember much. He just knew that something had happened. He looked around – there were white walls and machines and a bed – he was in a bed? And there was a woman sitting next to him. She looked relieved and pissed at the same time. Was it his fault? He focused on her, not sure he was seeing right.

“Detective?” His voice felt raw and sounded like a broken chain saw.

“Hi,” she greeted him softly. OK, now it really didn't make any sense. WAS he in Hell?

“This doesn't look like Hell,” Lucifer wondered out loud.

“Wait until you try the food,” Chloe quipped, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. “What the hell were you thinking, Lucifer?” she berated him with her cop/mom voice. “Killing yourself?”

“I didn't kill myself! Well, actually I did, but only to take mother to Hell... Wait, why am I alive?”

“I guess it has something to do with this,” Chloe answered and looked down somewhere where Lucifer's hand was. And he realized that she was holding it. It felt warm and wonderful. He looked down there and his heartbeat quickened when he noticed the warm light glowing around the places they touched. Was he hallucinating? Because it couldn't be... unless she felt something for him... He gulped and tried to think what to say – something clever would be nice – but his brain had gone blank. Because what words could possibly express the feeling that had engulfed him from inside out? Even God hadn't invented those yet... So for the first time in millenniums the Devil was without words, staring at the woman by his side in silent wonder.

Chloe smiled and looked at him timidly, her eyes guarded. “I thought I lost you...”

Lost him? Wasn't she the one who had wanted him out of her life? “But...”

“Someone stole my phone. I didn't send you the last message, Lucifer.”

Lucifer's head spun. OK, this couldn't be real, he was certainly still in Hell...

He was saved from answering when the door burst open. He felt Chloe to let go of his hand swiftly and cover it with a blanket. Oh yes, no shining Lucifer for the public...

There was a commotion at the door and then something that sounded almost like an explosion. “Oh, fuck, not that one!” Lucifer recognized Ella's voice even though he couldn't see her face because it was hidden behind a mass of balloons. She managed to squeeze through the door without bursting any more of them and finely endowed him with a broad smile.

“Hi, Lucifer. We've arrived as soon as Chloe called,” she explained with a smile like she expected him to be grateful or something... He so wanted her out right now so he could talk to Chloe alone... Wait... “We?”

“Luciferrr!”

“Oh, bloody hell!” Lucifer yelled as the tiny human burst into the room with arms spread wide. “Stop right there!” he warned her just in time to prevent a disaster at the last moment. Trixie didn't let him dissuade her this time though and although she slowed down, she still came to him and hugged him. Dan was watching the scene from the doorway, looking grim.

“You are ill,” Trixie explained. “A hug will help you get better.”

“Right,” Lucifer breathed out and glimpsed at Chloe. She was biting her cheeks to keep from laughing at his discomfort, Lucifer guessed.

“I also brought you this,” Trixie said and handed him a picture of... something. “I was doing it for my best friend Miranda, because she is going to a dentist on Tuesday but I think you need it more now.”

“Right,” Lucifer groaned and looked at Chloe once again. Oh, yes, he was in Hell... “And what is the pink thing on the picture supposed to be?”

“A unicorn, of course.”

“Of course,” Lucifer repeated with dismay. He had heard about them but didn't know they were so ugly...

“Wow, I LOVE unicorns,” Ella exclaimed while she was tying the strings of the balloons to his bed at his feet. Lucifer noticed that they weren't only of different colors but they were of different shapes too. And of course she had just had to bring him one in a shape of Devil's face...

“It has magical powers,” Trixie continued with her explanation. “It will make you better.”

“I have some doubts about that,” Lucifer answered but seeing Chloe's frowning face he added, “but thanks anyway.”

“So, what happened?” Dan asked as he moved in the room. “I've heard Charlotte Richards were found in your bathroom. Dead.”

“Are you playing a cop, Douche?” Lucifer snapped. Like he had any inclination to explain to him what had really happened. Dan gave him a mocking smile.

“It was Charlotte,” Chloe said quickly in a squeaky voice. Too quickly and too squeaky in Lucifer's opinion since Dan looked at her funny. “She tried to kill Lucifer and herself too.” And wait – was she lying? Why? To keep him from arresting? Silly her... didn't she know he was the Devil? Chloe looked at him for help.

“Yes,” Lucifer said. “She had a murder on her mind. She was quite deranged.”

Now Dan looked at HIM funny. “I can't believe I'm asking this but why would she want to murder you?”

“Because of me,” Chloe replied. “She was... jealous.”

“That's true,” Lucifer confirmed the last sentence.

“Yeah, that woman was really weird,” Ella agreed.

There was a strange silence in which they all looked at each other. Finally Dan interrupted it: “We should probably head back home.”

“No,” Trixie protested. “I want to stay here with Lucifer. Please, mommy?”

“No, monkey, daddy's right. It's getting late. I'll stay here with Lucifer, OK?”

Trixie pursed her lips but nodded. _Thank God!_ _No, wait, not Him!_ _The dying must have meddled his brain..._

“I guess you're not going back to my place?” Dan asked Chloe, glimpsing at Lucifer with disapproval. Chloe shook her head. And wait – was it a blush or were Lucifer's eyes still somewhat out of order...?

Dan nodded, not looking happy at all, but he didn't say anything else and took Trixie away.

“Wow,” Ella exclaimed as the door shut behind them. “Heavy, right? So what did really happen? It's not like the Devil can just die, right? I mean, was it something supernatural?”

“Wait!” Chloe cried. “You know too?”

“Duh...”

“Why am I like the last person on Earth to know the truth?” Chloe looked at Lucifer accusingly. _Oh, hell..._

Lucifer looked at Ella who seemed to be a bit taken aback by Chloe's reaction.

“I think I'll go too,” Ella said quickly. “So have a nice evening and get well soon... I'll pray for you... Bye!” she yelled as she walked out the door.

Great... they just had to leave him with the detective alone. Not that he didn't want to be alone with her. Just not... like this...

Chloe was still looking at him, probably awaiting his answer. “You can't really blame me, detective. I just didn't... want to... loose you.” Oh, he sounded so pathetic... “Like I almost did. The 'almost' is rightfully part of the sentence, right?”

Chloe sighed, looking ashamed. “Yes.” The only silly word made Lucifer smile. “I'm sorry, Lucifer, but it's just a lot to take in. It takes time...”

Lucifer nodded. “What changed your mind then? Why did you come and... you know... save me?”

“It was your brother actually.”

“Amenadiel?”

“Yes. He explained things to me. Right before someone stole my phone and use it to write the message. I knew something was wrong and I just couldn't let it... So I came to your place and... you know the rest. Why did you kill your mother?”

“It was the only way. She was... too dangerous for this world. She never liked humans, no, she hated them. And... she wanted to use us to get back to Heaven.”

Chloe blushed again. “Yes, Amenadiel told me she wanted us to... you know.”

“It's not the whole truth. After we... you know... she planned to kill you so I would – let's say – have a motivation to return to Heaven with her.”

“Oh, God,” Chloe gasped.

“So Uriel was right at the end... she belongs to Hell.”

“I'm so sorry, Lucifer,” Chloe whispered and took his hand again. A fierce jolt of power surged through his body from their joining, the now familiar light accompanying it.

“You won't glow like a Christmas tree every time I touch you, will you?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer chuckled. “It depends on how much you want to touch me, detective...”

“I... thought a lot...” she stammered awkwardly. What did she mean exactly?

“In that case I'll learn to control it somehow.”

“OK,” Chloe breathed.

“So... what now?” Lucifer asked, dreading the answer but needing it. “Do we go back to work together like before?” He asked carefully hoping she would add something more to it.

Chloe shrugged. “I'd like that, yes.”

Lucifer nodded. “Alright. If there's anything else you'd like... just let me know...” Pushing much? But really, he needed to know.

“Like what?” Chloe asked, her eyes wide and sparkling. Was she teasing him?

“Whatever you want... just use your imagination...”

“OK, there's one thing,” she whispered, biting her lip.

“Yes?”

She leaned closer to him and then closer and closer, making Lucifer smile like an idiot in anticipation. She was just about an inch away from his lips when she changed direction and aimed at his ear instead.

“I was wondering,” she whispered in his ear, her warm breath caressing him, “would you glow too if I touched you with my lips?”

Lucifer's breath caught in his lungs. “Why don't you give it a try, detective, and see what happens?” he growled and turned his face to hers.

“Yeah, I'll do that,” Chloe whispered as she focused on his lips, pushing hers gently to his. A bright light appeared where their lips touched, illuminating the room.

Chloe snorted. “OK, now it's officially weird.”

“Right,” Lucifer groaned, frustrated the kiss ended so quickly. “You know what, detective? Why don't we go to my place and explore my glowing parts further?”

“No way. First, your penthouse is somewhat flooded and second you're still recovering.”

“Trust me, sweetheart, there are parts that are recovered all too much and need... unrecovering.” Lucifer started to sit up but Chloe's hand pushed him back down easily. Oh, he was still so weak. “Detective,” he drawled in protest, pouting.

“Don't be such a baby. We'll get there... in time...”

“Is that a promise?” Lucifer asked.

Chloe nodded. “Meanwhile...” she climbed on the bed and lied down next to him, “we can practice this,” she said and kissed him again.

“Alright. I'll suffer through it then.” Chloe snorted and kissed him again, thoroughly this time.

“Lucifer,” Chloe breathed after several minutes.

“Have you changed your mind about moving to the penthouse?”

“No. But... Amenadiel said that your father put me here on purpose. In your path.”

“Oh, bloody hell, can we please NOT talk about my dad right now?”

“But it's important,” Chloe insisted.

“Yes, if you must know, He did that. I don't know why.”

Chloe nodded. “I just wanted you to know that I haven't known about it.”

“I know.”

“And that I don't care what your dad's plans for me are. Or us... I'm not seeking his or anyone's permission to be with the man I love.”

“Hm,” Lucifer gulped and then smiled like a silly boy. “Well, look at you, detective. All rebellious... Well, be assured that the man you love doesn't seek his permission to love you back either.”

Chloe smiled broadly. “I didn't think anything less of that man...”

“We're not talking about Dan, are we?”

Chloe snorted. “I hope not...”

“Right.” Lucifer smiled, feeling so strangely... And when Chloe kissed him again, he realized what the strange feeling was. The simple happiness.

 

Lucifer didn't quite remember when they stopped kissing and started snuggling and then sleeping. But it was the best night of his life, even though no sex was involved. Unfortunately.

His happy snoring was interrupted by an unwanted visitor. He blinked drowsily, realizing with panic who was with them in the room. “Uriel? Why are you here?”

“Relax, brother. I'm not here to hurt you. Or her,” he indicated the sleeping detective.

“Why are you here, then?”

“To say good bye. I'm going back home...”

“What?” But Uriel didn't answer. Instead he spread his wings wide – his white, fully grown wings...

Lucifer stared at Uriel in utter disbelief. He was supposed to be a fallen angel now, or was it a trick? “How did you...”

“Well, my work here, brother, is done.”

“Your work? What do you mean?”

“You really can't think I would have pulled something like that without dad's permission, can you?”

“He sent you here?” Lucifer frowned in disbelief. Was it all a sham?

“Of course He did. You seemed to need a little push to keep the end of your bargain and send mother back to Hell.”

“But why did you tell me earlier that He hadn't sent you?”

“Because He ordered me to. He was afraid that if you knew He sent me you would try to defy Him even more. And mother really needed to get back to Hell. So I needed to play with you a little.”

Bloody bastard... “Was part of your playing sending me a message from Chloe's phone?”

Uriel smiled. “You can't really blame me. After you depleted most of your power on saving the doctor, you seemed reluctant to take mom to Hell. I felt you needed a little push.”

Lucifer groaned in disgust. He had almost gotten stuck there for the whole eternity because of him!

“And what about Chloe?” Lucifer asked while he was trying hard not to kill his brother again.

“What about her?” Uriel asked innocently.

“What is her purpose?”

“I don't know, brother. I didn't even know father put her here. I wouldn't have dared to hurt her otherwise...”

“So... what now?”

Uriel shrugged. “Enjoy your stay on Earth, I guess? It's not really my concern. Good bye, Luci.” He waved the wings and was gone in a second.

“Oh, bloody hell!” Lucifer growled at his father and his manipulation. He closed his eyes again. He didn't care what father wanted or tried to do. He had his detective now and no-one, not even God Himself would ever take her away from him. Never.

 

THE END


End file.
